Un nuevo amanecer
by Berenicita Cullen
Summary: Summary: Alice tiene una visión sobre el futuro de la pequeña Nessie antes de que nazca acerca de toda su vida, preocupados por el futuro de Nessie, Alice y Edward deciden que todos los Cullen deben abandonar Forks antes de que Jacob vea a Bella embarazada, ¿por qué es tan importante esta decisión? Final alternativo a amanecer.
1. La visión que lo cambio todo

**La visión que lo cambio todo**

-¿Cómo te sientes Bella?- me pregunto Rosalie, si alguien me hubiera dicho que ella seria quien cuidaría de mí y me apoyaría hace unas semanas les hubiera dicho que estaban locos, pero era así, Rosalie era quien cuidaba de mi, la convivencia con Edward se hacía difícil, sabía que él estaba enojado conmigo pero ¿que podía hacer? dejar morir a mi bebé no era una opción, Edward había llamado "eso" a mi bebé incluso "monstruo", yo no lo creo así, mi bebé nació de nuestro amor.

-Creo que estoy bien, se que necesito comer pero es difícil.

-Creo que te entiendo, y sé que lo estas intentado por el bebé.

-Gracias Rosalie no sabría que hacer si tu no me estuvieras apoyando- Rosalie era mi defensora, ya que todos estaban en contra de que completara el embarazo, no podían entender que en el momento que supe que existía ya lo amaba.

-Eres fuerte Bella, y muy testaruda, estoy segura que sin mi te las estuvieras apañando sola, pero estoy aquí, y agradezco que me des la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti y de tu bebé.

Todos sabíamos que no sobreviviría al embarazo, era por eso que se oponían, pero mi hijo (estaba segura que sería niño, lo había soñado) tenía que vivir, vivir por mí, yo ya había vivido, y lo que viví, fui feliz, lo soy aunque ahora Edward y yo no estemos muy bien, conocí el amor, que es más de lo que alguna vez soñé.

-¿Sabes a qué hora regresan?- llevábamos en Forks dos semanas, y yo parecía tener un embarazo de seis meses, los Cullen habían decidido ir a cazar, Rosalie se quedo cuidándome, dijo que después iría a cazar ella, habían salido ayer, Edward se quiso quedar conmigo pero Rosalie prácticamente lo corrió de casa, las cosas debían enfriarse un poco entre nosotros.

-Supongo que no deben tardar mucho en llegar, Alice dijo que solo sería un día, y que llegarían antes de que el sol se ocultara, Bella sé que mi hermano y tu estarán bien, Edward solo está dolido, y cree que él es el que te está matando.

-No trates de defenderlo Rose, se que ninguno considero esta posibilidad, y lo amo, pero también amo a nuestro hijo, y estoy dispuesta a todo por él. Así sea dar mi vida, se que tu cuidaras bien de él.

-Me alegra que confíes en mi Bella, me estás dando la oportunidad que siempre he querido.

-Llegue primero- dijo Alice entrando a casa- ¿como estas Bella?

-Creo que bien, no he vomitado hasta el momento lo que considero una gran victoria en estos momentos.

-Me encantaría decir que todo estará bien pero no puedo ver tu futuro por culpa del feto.

-¡Alice!- la regaño Rose.

-Lo lamento Bella es solo que no puedo soportar ver cómo te está matando, te amo, eres mi mejor amiga, eres más que eso, eres mi hermana.

-También te amo Alice, pero es difícil.

-No sé si sea una buena idea Carlisle- escuche que decía Edward mientras entraba a casa.

Inmediatamente se dirigió a mi lado. Podía ver el dolor en su mirada, esperaba no me hablara de nuevo de que debía abortar.

-¿Que paso?- pregunte alternando mi vista entre Carlisle y Edward.

-Los lobos le dirán a Jacob que estas en casa, estoy seguro que vendrá a ver que sigas siendo humana, no sé como reaccionara- quería ver a Jacob, es mi mejor amigo, bueno en la boda no fue la mejor persona del mundo pero aun así lo había perdonado, siempre necesitaría a Jacob para sentirme completa.

-Yo lo quiero ver, digo no es como si ahora pudiera hacer mucho en tu contra- intente bromear pero el solo hizo una mueca.

-No juegues con eso Bella- dijo Alice, vi como desenfoco la mirada y la perdimos, mire a Edward y parecía estar tan perdido en la visión de Alice como ella misma, sus caras estaban felices, muy felices, hasta que cambio radicalmente, llena de dolor y tristeza, todos los mirábamos esperando a que la visión terminara. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la visión llego a su fin. Edward prácticamente se dejo caer al piso. Alice no reaccionaba.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué vieron?- esperaba que no tuviera que ver con nuestro hijo.

**Edward Pov**

La visión de Alice inmediatamente me atrapo.

_Jacob venia a asegurarse de que Bella fuera humana... el me apoyaba en la decisión de que Bella no tuviera al bebé pero ella no cedió... alimentamos a Bella con sangre, eso la hizo sentir mejor... Jacob se separo de la manada junto con Seth y Leah, nos protegían de Sam y los demás lobos ya que querían matar a nuestro bebé... comencé a platicar con el bebé, podía escuchar sus pensamientos acerca de que nos quiere a Bella y a mí y que no desea hacerle daño... es una niña, nació sana, ella es muy hermosa... Jacob se imprimo de nuestra hija, lo matare por eso... Bella se convirtió en vampira y tiene un gran autocontrol, Jasper está impresionado... Los Volturi vienen por nosotros, creen que Reneesme es un bebé inmortal... reunimos un ejército, vampiros y lobos... Alice encuentra a un hibrido igual a Reneesme... Reneesme crece a nuestro lado junto con Jacob... Ella se casa con Jacob... Es feliz... Pasan muchos años... Jacob muere... Ella nos culpa por no darle opción de enamorarse de alguien mas... Su vida ya no tiene sentido... Se quita la vida... Bella lo hace después de ella... Yo después de ellas... Los Volturi matan a los Cullen restantes._

-¿Edward? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué vieron?- la suplica de Bella me saco de mi aturdimiento, ¿Cuando llegue al piso?

-Hay que irnos- dije rápidamente. Me incorpore y vi a Alice.

"Jacob no debe tardar en venir, mira la ropa de Bella"

Fije mi vista en Bella.

-¿Edward?- dijo ella asustada.

-Bella necesito que confíes en mi en este momento, tenemos que irnos, no las voy a arriesgar, no puedo perderlas- la imagen de mi hija en mi cabeza era lo único que tenia, su rostro destrozado aventándome en cara que no había sido un buen padre, no permitiré que eso pase.

-¿De qué estás hablando Edward? nos estas asustando.

-¿Alice?

"Me encargare de ellos, lleva contigo a Carlisle en el viaje, vayan a Alaska, así evitaremos la muerte de Irina y la visita de los Volturi"

-Bella, en el camino te explicare, Carlisle vendrá con nosotros, debemos irnos ahora. Los demás se quedaran en casa para arreglar lo que se tenga que arreglar.

-¿Edward este no es un patético intento para deshacerte del bebé?

-Jamás le haría algo así a Bella- y mucho menos después de ver la visión de Alice aun no sé como lo vio si ella no puede ver a los lobos ni a Bella por el momento, pero estoy agradecido de poder cambiar el futuro.

-¿Entonces por qué la prisa?- entendía las razones de Rosalie, tenía derecho a pensar lo peor de mi, pero no podía evitar sentirme de la manera que lo hacía, además gracias a la visión, Bella estaría mejor porque le daríamos sangre antes.

-Debo evitar que Jacob la vea, el nos matara a todos- Mierda, pude ver la confusión en la cara de todos.

"Jacob, sabía que el chucho traería problemas, déjamelo a mi Eddie" pensó Emmett, tendría que prepararme para los pensamientos de todos.

"Edward, puedes ser más sutil con lo que dices" Alice.

"Espero que tengas una muy bueno explicación para esto Edward, porque de no ser así yo misma dejare a Bella viuda" agradecía que tenia a Alice para respaldar mi explicación o Rosalie me mataría.

"Confío en ti Edward, esperare a que Alice nos explique, lo mejor por ahora será que saques a Bella de aquí si tanta prisa tienes" Esme siempre tan comprensiva.

"Iré contigo Edward, pero espero que esto tenga una buena explicación y espero que puedas decirme porque Jacob nos matara a todos y si es peligroso dejarlo en Forks" me parecía impresionante la preocupación de Carlisle por las personas de Forks.

-Sera mejor, que Alice les explique ella se quedara aquí con ustedes, Bella y yo debemos irnos ahora antes de que llegue.

-¿Bella?

-Confío en ti Edward, lo hare y quiero que me expliques por que utilizaste plural, dijiste "no las voy a arriesgar, no voy a perderlas"- mire a Carlisle.

"Te apoyo hijo"

-En el camino te explicare.

Nunca en todos mis años de vampiro me sentí incapaz de manejar, deje que Carlisle lo hiciera y yo me acomode en el asiento de atrás junto a Bella seria un largo viaje y esperaba que ella y nuestra hija lo resistieran.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les pareció el primer capitulo? En la visión ellos ven todo lo que pasa, solo que a gran velocidad. ¿Les gusta? Es un poco mi visión de como me gustría que hubieran pasado las cosas. Déjenme saber que opinan, ya casi tengo listo el segundo capitulo así que veré si puedo subirlo pronto. Besos<strong>


	2. Todo lo que cambio

**Todo lo que cambio**

**Bella Pov**

Me sentía cansada, terriblemente cansada, después del viaje y estaba haciendo un frio terrible, no sabía cómo sentirme por Jacob, tal vez si le hubiéramos explicado la situación el se hubiera alejado solo, o no lo sé, solo me siento mal por él porque nunca encontrara su destino, que al parecer es mi hija, y si él está en ella condenaríamos a toda nuestra familia. Cuando Edward comenzó a decirnos que fue lo que vio en la visión, fue extraño, el ama a nuestra hija, y se que su nombre es Reneesme, Edward dijo que ella se quitaba la vida al perder a Jacob, creo que Edward más que cualquier otra persona entendía el sentimiento.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- desde que Edward vio la visión hablaba en plural, al parecer el amaba a nuestra hija, el me platico que en la visión el me había pedido perdón ya que escuchaba los pensamientos de nuestra hija y de lo mucho que nos quería, decía que no sabía como sentirse ya que sentía que me estaba matando pero a la vez era una pequeña parte de él y dijo que ella era muy hermosa.

Además de que la visión aunque duro unos minutos para Alice y él fueron años, ya que vieron prácticamente todo lo que pasaría si seguíamos en ese futuro, al parecer el ya conoce a nuestra hija.

-Estamos bien, solo estoy algo cansada, espero llegar pronto.

-Falta poco, debemos estar por llegar.

-¿Por qué decidieron venir a Alaska?- cuando Edward dijo que vendríamos a Alaska sentí que había algo oculto en eso.

-Parte de lo que Alice y yo vimos además de lo que pasaba con Jacob fue que Irina nos visitaría para disculparse con nosotros por estar enojada por Laurent, ella vería a nuestra hija y pensaría que es inmortal, lo que la llevaría a los Volturi y a algo así como una pelea, Irina muere en la visión.

-¿Qué hay de malo con los niños inmortales?- Edward comenzó a explicarme la historia de los Denali.

**Alice Pov**

Necesitaríamos ropa de invierno, no por nosotros ni por las apariencias, si no por Bella y por Nessie.

-Alice, no nos has dicho nada y te has vuelto loca empacando, tienes que decirnos de que se trata la visión.

Les explique a grandes rasgos lo que vi, también les dije porque envié a Edward y a Carlisle con los Denali, solo esperaba que como en la visión ellos no juzgaran a Edward y a Bella y aceptaran a Nessie, hace menos de una hora odiaba a la niña y ahora no se que haría si le sucede algo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Bella se salvara?- pregunto Rosalie feliz, no podía asegurar que había cambiado en Rose pero era algo bueno, o por lo menos eso parecía.

-Así es Rose, todo fue a tiempo, espero que con lo que vimos podamos hacer las cosas mas cómodas para Bella y no cometer los errores que cometimos.

-Esme, huele a chucho- dijo Rose, su cara prácticamente estaba furiosa, Jacob no sabía nada y así debía quedarse, el probablemente no le importaría nadie solo estar con Ness hasta que muriera, ya habíamos visto que era egoísta y no importa que tan feliz fue Ness antes de que el muriera eso no sería así, no podía serlo.

-¿Donde esta Bella?

-Hola. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo se encuentran?- comenzó Emmett.

-Bella no está en casa- respondió Esme, era en estos momentos donde Esme da miedo, defendiendo a su familia.

-¿Ella...

-No, aun no...- Esme no tenía idea de que decir, bien Alice aquí van años practicando las mentiras.

-Ella y Edward decidieron que lo mejor sería convertirla en un lugar apartado de Forks en caso de que ella llegue a perder el control, aunque no creo que lo sea y también de esa forma no se violaría el tratado- podía ver el dolor en la mirada de Jacob, pero no era comparado con la mirada de Ness en la visión, ni la de Edward cuando vio a su familia muerta.

-Me dijeron que estaban aquí- dijo enojado.

-Puedes revisar la casa Jacob no escondemos nada, Bella no se encuentra aquí, fue su decisión irse- el tomo mi palabra y reviso la casa completa.

-¿Todos se van?- pregunto curioso.

-Sí, ya que Edward y Bella se irán y no creo que regresen en mucho tiempo, decidimos irnos todos.

-¿A donde irán?

-Lo lamento Jacob pero no es algo que yo deba decirte, si Bella quiere visitarte lo hara, por el momento deberías dejar las cosas como están, no queremos problemas.

Sabía que Jasper estaba actuando sobre él, podía sentirlo haciéndolo.

-Vete a casa Jacob- dijo Jasper, salió de casa furioso.

-¿El debería saber?- pregunto Esme.

-Si Alice no lo dijo es porque es lo mejor, por alguna razón Alice tuvo esa visión- Jazz de nuevo tan comprensivo.

-Jacob es egoísta, supongo que todos escucharon lo que paso en la boda de Bella, el solo ve para beneficio propio, era más que seguro que el diría que trataría de no herir a Ness pero claro que lo haría, tarde o temprano lo haría, así que no, no es bueno que el sepa.

-¿Ness?- pregunto Em.

-Es algo de su nombre, por el momento no creo que sea bueno que la llamemos así, Bella lo odia.

-Hablas como si ya estuviéramos en el futuro- dijo Rose. De cierta forma se sentía así, sabía que Edward también lo había sentido, lo que para ellos fueron minutos para nosotros fueron años, vimos a velocidad vampírica toda su vida.

-Esa visión cambio muchas cosas Rose, debemos seguir empacando, y tenemos que comprar la ropa adecuada para la bebé- debíamos comprar ropa para todas las etapas de bebés y tal vez ropa hasta los cinco años.

**Edward Pov**

Bella estaba cubierta con una manta y estaba frente a la chimenea en casa de los Denali, al principio había sido complicado explicarles pero después entendieron todo, les platique de la visión y de lo que pasaba con Irina, ella estaba agradecida por haber salvado su vida, dijo que fue algo importante para ella que nosotros pensáramos en ellos con el estado en el que se encontraba Bella.

-Eleazar sé que es una pregunta extraña pero ¿tendrás sangre humana?- si, por las miradas de todos tendría que explicarme antes de que saltaran sobre mi cabeza.

"¿Sangre? " Tanya, Irina y Kate pensaron lo mismo.

-¿Para que necesitas sangre Edward?

-En la visión que tuvo Alice, Bella se mejoraba mucho con sangre humana, al parecer nuestra hija es mas de nuestro lado que de el de ella por el momento y necesita sangre, si no se la damos se alimenta de Bella, es por eso que no retiene ningún alimento humano, con sangre podemos combinar ambos.

-Lo intentare si eso mantiene viva a nuestra hija- dijo Bella, me hacia recordar a la Bella de la visión.

-No tenemos sangre aquí Edward- dijo Carmen.

-Hay un hospital que está cerca, tal vez podamos conseguir algunas bolsas de sangre- Eleazar me mostro el hospital en su mente.

-¿Carlisle crees que puedas conseguirla?

-Yo lo hare- dijo Irina- después de todo ustedes salvaron mi vida.

-Gracias- tome a Bella entre mis brazos, sabía que hacer, lo había visto. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y ella sobreviviera en esta ocasión ya que habíamos alterado el futuro.

**Alice Pov**

-Todo ha salido bien, ya nos están esperando- Esme había hablado en el hospital del pueblo, habíamos evitado a Charlie, y habíamos salido huyendo lo mas rápido de Forks que pudimos. Aun no sabíamos que hacer con Charlie, el creía que Bella estaba enferma, que había pescado una enfermedad en Río pero ahora no sabía si decirle eso estaba bien.

-Alice, deja de preocuparte, todo saldrá bien- me dijo Jasper.

-No puedo evitar hacerlo, esa visión fue horrible Jazz.

-Todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero, no quiero que el futuro cambie mucho.

No tenía idea de cuándo volveríamos a Forks, tampoco sabía nada del nuevo futuro de Bella y esperaba que Jacob nunca viera a Nessie, de eso dependían nuestras vidas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! gracias por leer esta nueva historia, no se enojen por lo que haga jaja, espero les haya gustado este capitulio, siento que estos primeros capitulos seran un poco para explicar las cosas antes de que crezca Ness asi que lo mas interesante vendra un poco mas adelante, siento que si no escribo estos capitulos luego tendre que hacer muchos Flash Back y prefiero explicar esto sobre la historia. Besos.<strong>


	3. Funeral

**Funeral**

**Edward Pov**

Fue difícil, muy difícil, habían pasado dos meses, dos meses en el que el corazón de Bella ya no latía, sus mejillas ya no se sonrojaban, extrañaba tanto eso, Nessie nació en perfecto estado de salud, de inmediato todos la amaron, dejamos a los Denali para irnos a vivir a Londres, hoy sería el funeral de Bella.

Le pagamos el boleto de avión a Charlie para que viniera, no queríamos que nadie viera a Bella, mucho menos de La Push, inventamos que Bella tenía una enfermedad que se descubrió después de que se enfermara en Río, que eso solo adelanto la enfermedad que Bella ya tenía.

Todo estaba listo, todos vestían de Negro, y la caja donde estaba mi Bella estaba lista, Reneesme había sido escondida de cualquiera que pudiera verla, mi pequeña lucia de un año ya.

"¿Por qué Bella? ¿Que hizo Bella para morir?" los pensamientos de mi suegro llegaron antes de que entrara a casa, me parecía extraño poder leerlos con tanta claridad.

-Charlie- sollozo Alice, cuando abrió la puerta y lo vio, de inmediato se echo a sus brazos.

Charlie no lloraba pero por los pensamientos de Jasper sabia el profundo dolor que estaba sintiendo, hubiera querido que no pasara por esto.

-¿Edward?- estaba inmóvil en mi lugar, Jasper estaba transmitiendo muy bien el dolor que sentía Charlie.

Nunca lo había abrazado, a excepción del día de la boda, lo abrace, sabía que Charlie estaba sufriendo, no debía sentirse bien perder a tu única hija, yo lo sabía, lo había vivido en la visión que tuvo Alice, fue muy doloroso ver morir a mi pequeña.

-Lamento tanto esto Charlie, jamás debí haber llevado a Bella a Río.

-No sabías que esto pasaría Edward, se cuanta amabas a mi hija, veo tu dolor, no sabías que Bella ya estaba enferma, nadie podría saber que ella moriría, esto solo lo adelanto, Edward sé que es raro que un suegro diga esto pero quiero que vuelvas a hacer tu vida, tu y Bella se casaron muy jóvenes, no te encierres en el dolor de la muerte de Bella. Vive. Eres muy joven- me sentí terriblemente mal por los pensamientos de Charlie, el de verdad esperaba que encontrara a alguien más, al parecer me había perdonado por haber hecho sufrir a Bella.

-Aun la amo Charlie, y no creo que pueda encontrar a alguien que la remplace en mi vida.

-Solo piénsalo hijo, y sé que Bella ya no está, pero me gustaría que me llamaras de vez en cuando, o yo poder visitarte, siempre serás parte de la familia- otra razón para sentirme más miserable.

-Lo pensare Charlie, aunque regresar a Forks será difícil.

Charlie se fue al anochecer, fue demasiado difícil, Kate entro con mi pequeña hija en brazos, al ver la imagen de Charlie quise llorar, odiaba tanto no poder hacerlo, porque el dolor solo se quedaba.

-Papá- tome a mi pequeña, ella toco mi mejilla y comenzó a lanzarme imágenes de su día con Kate.

-¿Mamá?- pregunto ella. Mire a Alice. Ella asistió y Bella apareció, sabía que ella también se sentía mal por haberle hecho esto a Charlie, pero era lo mejor, quiso cortar todo contacto con el directamente para que ninguno sufriera por la distancia.

El nacimiento de Nessie fue difícil, creí que perdería a Bella pero tal como en la visión de Alice Bella sobrevivió, después de un mes en Alaska y que los Denali amaran a nuestra pequeña decidimos que lo mejor sería vivir en Londres, preparamos el funeral de Bella, ella fue quien dijo que sería lo mejor, no dejaba de sentirme culpable pero ella dijo que era feliz con nuestra familia.

-Fue horrible Edward- Bella se sentó en mi regazo, la abrace en mi brazo libre y ella comenzó a llorar a nuestra manera.

-¿Mamá?- Nes salto sobre Bella y la abrazo, comenzó a pasarle las imágenes de su día y eso alegro a Bella. Kate se retiro de la habitación. Antes de venirnos a Londres Alice y yo le platicamos de Garrett, ella dijo que lo buscaría y ayudaría a Bella con su escudo mientras viviera con nosotros.

-Edward, ahora que Charlie cree que estoy muerta, hay algo más que tenemos que hacer- mire interrogante a Bella a veces era tan frustrante no poder leer sus pensamientos.

-¿Que es Bella?

-Debo ir a ver a los Vulturis.

-Vamos a ir a verlos, ¿no crees que es peligroso?

-Creo que solo yo debo hacerlo, a cualquiera de ustedes podría leerles la mente y saber que fue lo que paso, si voy yo sola le podre contar mi versión de la historia y no sabrá si es verdad o no, ya sabemos que los poderes de Jane y Alec no hacen efecto en mi tampoco, estaré bien.

-Qué tal si Emmett y Jasper van contigo y se quedan a las afueras de la ciudad, si ven que no regresas ellos irían a buscarte.

-Alice puede ver mi futuro ahora que Reneesme nació, debo ir yo sola Edward no quiero arriesgar a nadie- Bella aun estaba algo molesta por el apodo de Ness, le dije que surgió de la visión y que todos lo adoptamos bien menos ella y lo tomo igual solo que en lugar de reclamarle a Jacob me reclamaba a mi nombrar a nuestra hija como un monstruo.

Alice se acerco a nosotros, cargo a Nessie y comenzó a jugar con ella mientras veía sus pensamientos.

-Todo saldrá bien cómo puedes ver Edward, es necesario que Bella lo haga, los Vulturis nos visitaran si nosotros no vamos y no podemos permitir que vean en nuestros pensamientos a Ness, Bella es la única que puede hacer esto, deja de protegerla tanto, Bella ahora tiene la ventaja de estar en su primer año de vampira. Tú debes quedarte con Ness y Bella ira a Volterra no hay vuelta a tras, irán Emmett y Rose con ella.

-De acuerdo.

**Bella Pov**

Escuchar a mi padre me partió el corazón, pero seguí con mi papel y no me moví del ataúd en el que me encontraba, Charlie debía pensar que estaba muerta, no porque yo quisiera causarle ese daño, pero en la visión de Alice fue muy difícil para el que yo no lo visitara, y que solo llamara de vez en cuando. Prefería que las cosas fueran así.

Edward acepto que fuera a Volterra debía ver a los Vulturis antes de que ellos vinieran a casa, no quería que le hicieran nada a mi pequeña, sabía que si iba sola había posibilidades de que quisieran que me quedara con ellos pero debía arriesgarme por el bien de mi familia.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Las asuste? Una amiga lo leyo y se enojo por que penso que habia matado a Bella, no soy tan mala jaja, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, como dije anteriormente estos capitulos los hago para dar explicaciones de las cosas que pasan antes de que Ness crezca para asi no tener que poner muchos Flash Back, gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos. Besos (Cualquier sugerencia o reclamo pueden hacermelo saber :D)<strong>


	4. Vulturis

**Vulturis**

**Bella Pov**

Edward intento por todos los medios convencerme de que no visitara a los Vulturis, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, no quería una visita a nuestra casa con Nessie ahí y un montón de vampiros que sabían de su existencia, además de que no quería revelarles el poder de mi don, Edward y Kate me habían ayudado a perfeccionarlo, yo solo fingiría que todo seguía igual, mis ojos estaban perdiendo el color rojo, quería ir antes de que mi fuerza de neófita se desvaneciera, el viaje había sido extraño, en cuanto me aleje de casa comencé a extrañar a Edward y Ness mi pequeña hija, aun no podía creer el que tuviera una hija, Edward esta tan embobado con ella. Nunca se quiere separar de ella, dice que es su pequeña princesa y no quiere perderse nada de su vida, le pregunte acerca de ese comportamiento y solo dijo que no quería cometer los errores de la visión. Me preguntaba a que se refería.

-Em y yo nos quedaremos aquí Bella, deberás ir sola, ya sabes que si nos encuentran en la cuidad nos llevaran con Aro y no podremos esconderles a Ness.

-Cuídate Bella, si te sientes amenazada golpea traseros por mi- me reí estruendosamente del comentario de Emmett, una vez que todas las cosas se acomodaron todos no relajamos y encontramos la vida que queríamos. Mire la ciudad, parecía tan lejano cuando había venido con Alice por estas calles para salvar a Edward, ahora no tenía miedo, sabía lo que les diría, sabía que no podían hacerme nada con sus poderes, tenia oportunidad de salir bien, y como dijo Alice regresar sana y salva.

El sol ya se había ocultado, por lo que no me preocupe mucho, personas pasaban a mi alrededor, tenia sed, pero no era insoportable, Jasper aun no tenía idea de como podía controlarme tan fácilmente incluso cuando había sangre de por medio.

Una mujer parecida a mi madre paso por mi lado, la mire y cuando noto mi mirada salió huyendo, extrañaba tanto a Renee, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, ella no quiso ir al funeral, dijo que mientras tuviera mi imagen viva se negaba a creer que estuviera muerta.

La ciudad era hermosa, la última vez que estuve aquí no pude disfrutar nada ya que salimos huyendo, ahora podía apreciar toda la ciudad con detalle. Mire el lugar donde vivian los Vulturis, a pesar de la belleza que emanaba daba mucho miedo, sabía que todo saldría bien, pero los Vulturis tendían a cambar de opinión, esperaba que hubiera mejorado en el arte de mentir, Alice dijo que era muy buena, lo había hecho varias veces para practicar, dijo que el sonrojo era lo que siempre me delataba ahora todo podría salir bien.

Entre, no pude evitar fijar mi vista en el escritorio de la humana a la que vimos cuando estuvimos aquí, ella ya no estaba, esperaba que los Vulturis no la hayan hecho sufrir mucho. Mencione mi nombre, sabía que en cuanto Aro escuchara Isabella Cullen reaccionaria, reconocí a Dimitri en cuanto salió, con un asentimiento me guio hacia el salón en donde se encontraban Aro, Cayo y Marcus, si mi corazón latiera estaría saliéndose de mi pecho en este momento, recordé la imagen de mi pequeña y de Edward y me tranquilice, hacia esto por ellos.

-¡Que sorpresa! Tenemos aquí a Isabella- aun odiaba como decía mi nombre.

-Solo Bella, es un gusto volver a verlos- dije tranquilamente, aunque claro que no deseaba verlos nunca más.

-El placer es todo nuestro- dijo Marcus.

-La inmortalidad te sienta de maravilla- dijo Aro, me miraba como un niño a su juguete preferido.

-Nos alegra que hayan cumplido su promesa.

-Es por eso que me encuentro aquí, quería que vieran por ustedes mismos que ya fui convertida.

-¿Y Edward?- aquí viene lo difícil.

-Nos mudamos hace poco, teníamos que resolver unos asuntos, le dije que se quedara ayudando a Carlisle en todo lo que necesitara, y vine yo sola.

-Me hubiera encantado platicar con él, y ver en su mente como fue tu transformación.

-No fue fácil para él, pero sabía que si no lo hacia acudiría a Alice, así que él lo hizo- Aro tomo mi mano- ¡Increíble!- rió- ¿Edward sigue sin poder leer tu mente?

-Así es- me limite a responder.

-¿Cual es el interrogante de tu don?

-No sé de que hablas, yo bueno, solo tengo una mente diferente.

-Me encantaría tenerlos a ti y a Edward con nosotros, estoy seguro que podríamos sacarle potencial a tu extraordinaria mente- del otro lado de la habitación la mirada de Jane era asesina.

-Edward y yo queremos disfrutar ahora que soy como él, pero le hare llegar tus deseos- yo misma me sorprendía de la seguridad de mis palabras.

-¿Y Alice? ¿Cómo se encuentra?- sabía que quería llegar a ella, Aro coleccionaba a cualquier vampiro con algún don útil, estaba segura de que le encantaría tener a Alice diciéndole el futuro.

-Ella y Jasper han decidido pasar un tiempo solos, después de mi transformación ella dijo que se sentía tranquila de dejarnos solos.

-Es una lástima, me hubiera encantado verla, debe venir a visitarme.

-En cuanto regrese a casa le diré.

Lo siguiente que vi fue a Alec sonreír, sabía lo que haría, Aro de nuevo estaba probándome, no le daría el gusto, me quede inmóvil en mi lugar, sentía como me rodeaba el poder de Alec pero no me quito ninguno de mis sentidos.

-Creo que eso fue descortés- dije ante la mirada incrédula de Aro, no esperaba que el don de Alec no me afectara.

-Me impresionas Isabella, yo solo quería probar con otro de sus dones, prometo no volver a molestarte más.

-Eso espero Aro, fue un gusto verlos, pero ahora me gustaría regresar con mi esposo.

-Una última cosa- dijo Cayo, su tono de voz me provoco miedo pero no deje que se me notara.

-¿Tienes contacto con tus padres?- punto sensible, aun me dolía no volver a ver o escuchar a mis padres.

-Fingimos mi muerte, de esa manera cortamos toda comunicación con ellos.

-No pareces afectada- dijo Cayo.

-Lo estoy, fue muy difícil hacerlo, y esta vida no me permite llorar, así que el dolor es muy fuerte.

-Lamentamos que hayas que tenido que sufrir eso para salvar a tu familia, pero es el precio que hay que pagar por la inmortalidad, ten un buen viaje- dijo Marcus.

-Saluda de mi parte a mi buen amigo Carlisle- dijo Aro cuando me retiraba.

No podía creer que hubiera salido de ahí viva, y no podía creer que no hubiera arremetido en su contra después de todo lo que dijeron, Marcus fue el único que se comporto educadamente, Aro y Cayo estuvieron a punto de perder sus cabezas.

Comencé a correr era lo suficientemente tarde como para que no hubiera nadie en las calles, se sentía muy bien el aire en mi cara, me sentía libre, además de que me había quitado la preocupación de los Vulturis, la primera vez que corrí fue en Alaska, Edward me acompaño a cazar a un lugar muy escondido, dijo que en la visión habíamos tenido un persona estaba cerca y estuve algo tentada pero me controle.

Seguí corriendo hasta las afueras de Volterra y vi la camioneta que Emmett rento cuando llegamos a la ciudad, estuve a punto de abrir directamente la puerta pero me detuve antes.

-Mas- jadeo Rose.

-¿Te gusta así osita?- deje de escuchar y mejor me fui a otro lugar, sabía que cuando se ponían en plan romántico no había nadie que los separa hasta el día siguiente, me preguntaba cuanto tardaría en correr desde Volterra hasta Londres. Deje de correr y me recosté en un árbol, no es como si necesitara descansar, era por costumbre.

Claro de luna comenzó a sonar ¡Edward! había colocado esa canción para reconocerlo.

-¿Mamá?- escuche al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola princesa ¿me extrañas pequeña?

-Claro que te extrañamos- escuche la hermosa voz de mi esposo- Ness no ha dejado de enviarme imágenes tuyas, te extraña mucho.

-Te extraño mami- dijo mi pequeña, me quede estática.

-Wow Ness eso fue una frase, ¿cómo lo lograste?- Edward se escuchaba emocionado.

-Me lees todas las noches papá, retengo todas las palabras- escuche que respondió, no se escuchaba nada, otro minuto nada.

-¿Edward estas bien?- esa era la voz de Alice probablemente Edward estaba en shock.

-Papá se quedo así después de que le digiera que retengo todo lo que dicen- dijo mi niña en un perfecto idioma.

-Ness, puedes sacar a tu papá del trauma para que termine de hablar con mamá.

-Papi, tía Ali, pueden dejar de mirar a la nada y terminar la llamada con mamá- estoy segura que si hubiera estado ahí, hubiera estado igual que Edward.

-Ven aquí princesa- eso pareció un abrazo- estoy muy orgulloso de ti, te amo, me alegra que retengas lo que te leo, ahora que tienes mucha conciencia te puedo enseñar muchas cosas, puedo enseñarte a tocar el piano, ¿quieres que te enseñe a tocar el piano?

-Si papi, me encantaría, te amo también, pero estoy segura de que a mamá le gustaría que tomaras el teléfono- escuche la risa de Alice en el fondo y no pude evitar reírme, Edward amaba demasiado a Ness, pasaba mucho tiempo con ella a veces llegaba a ponerme celosa, pero sabía que Edward quería disfrutar el tiempo que tenia con Ness.

-¿Escuchaste eso Bella?

-Lo hice, es increíble, me hubiera gustado estar ahí.

-¿Cuando regresan?-mire a la camioneta empañada y suspire.

-No lo sé, a Emmett y a Rose se les ocurrió divertirse en lo que yo estaba fuera, ahora no hay forma de separarlos, creo que regresaremos mañana.

-Te amo Bella.

-Como yo a ti, dale un abrazo a Ness de mi parte- termine por aceptar el horrible apodo de mi hija que todos la llamaban así.

-Sera un placer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! ¿que les pareció el capitulo? aquí terminan los capítulos donde Ness es pequeña, empieza lo divertido :D gracias por leerme y por todos sus comentarios, de ahora en adelante no se cuando vaya a actualizar ya que hoy fue mi primer día en la universidad (segundo semestre :D) espero tener tiempo para actualizar seguido y que las tareas me dejen tiempo para ustedes, de todas formas no dejare esta historia, puede que me tarde en actualizar pero odio dejar las cosas a medias así que me tendrán por un buen rato. De nuevo gracias :D Cualquier duda o sugerencia para la historia haganmela saber :D<strong>


	5. Detalles

**Detalles**

**Edward Pov**

Estaba nervioso, Bella yo decidimos que era hora de decirle a mi pequeña la verdad, ella siempre preguntaba por nuestra relación, y aunque le contamos muchas cosas, otras se tuvieron que quedar atrás por culpa de Jacob, cuando discutimos que sería lo mejor ambos acordamos que se lo diríamos cuando cumpliera 7 años.

Alice entro a nuestra casa, teníamos una pequeña casita ya que queríamos tener privacidad. Sabía que era egoísta de mi parte pero quería tener a mi familia para mí solo de vez en cuando.

-Si no ha despertado no lo hagan aun, por favor, he preparado para ella algo muy lindo para ella, no querrán arruinar su fiesta de cumpleaños- mire a Bella, no podía creer que Alice hubiera interrumpido así en nuestra intimidad pudo decirlo desde afuera.

-Alice, podrías salir de la habitación, en cuanto nos vistamos hablaremos contigo- Ness no podría estar despierta aun, eran las 6 de la mañana y ella dormía por lo menos diez horas seguidas después de no haber dormido durante quince días.

Alice salió de la habitación y la escuche caminar por toda la sala, Bella me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, comencé a sonreír cuando escuche la voz de Alice en mi cabeza.

"Tengo visiones Edward, ¿recuerdas Isla Esme?, los estuve vigilando todo el tiempo hasta que los deje de ver, así que no hay nada que no haya visto de ustedes" Alice paso una imagen mía y de Bella. Si pudiera estuviera sonrojado ahora mismo.

-Edward ¿Estás bien?

-Alice me saca de quicio.

-Te puedo escuchar ¿sabes?

-Es por eso que lo digo enana.

-Dejen de discutir niños pequeños- dijo mi hermosa esposa.

-Lo sentimos- salimos de la habitación y ahí se encontraba mi adorable hermana.

-Bien tortolitos he planeado una fiesta para Nessie y quiero que se divierta antes de que sepa la verdad.

-¿Crees que le afecte mucho?- pregunto Bella abrazándome.

-No podemos estar seguros, solo espero que ella tome la mejor decisión, es su vida nosotros hicimos lo que creímos correcto, pero no la tomamos en cuenta por que era muy pequeña, ahora es lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que pasa a su alrededor.

-Bien, como no puedo tener visiones de Ness he tenido que ver a extrañas partes del futuro, y por lo que vi, Ness despertara a las 8 con 17 minutos, así que tenemos tiempo, les enseñare lo que hice en casa- y así fue como Alice nos arrastro a Bella y a mí para ver la decoración de la reciente mansión familiar.

No podía quejarme, tenía una vida maravillosa, después de que Bella visitara a los Vulturis todos nos relajamos, manteníamos a Ness en casa, nos dedicamos a enseñarle todo lo que debía saber, para mi orgullo Ness aprendía rápidamente, logre enseñarle seis idiomas en dos años, algo que no logre con mi Bella, todos nos encargamos de enseñarle lo necesario para que estuviera lista al enfrentarse a la sociedad.

-Todo quedo perfecto Alice- dijo Bella.

-Sabia que lo aprobarías, que Ness se parece mucho a ti en cuanto a todo esto de sorpresas y regalos, aunque no lo entiendo si la hemos estado consintiendo desde que nació- no pude evitar reírme. Vaya que sí era consentida mi pequeña.

-Es mejor que mi pequeña sea así, no te ofendas pero no quiero otra tu gastando en cosas innecesarias.

-Jaja, que gracioso Edward Anthony- ¡Mierda la hice enojar! ¡Peor está bloqueando sus pensamientos!

-Perdón Alice- dije resignado.

-Qué bueno que lo pensaste bien Cullen.

**Nessie Pov**

De ahora en adelante tomaría siestas, odiaba perder tanto tiempo durmiendo, pero no había querido dormir en las últimas dos semanas y eso me llevo a dormir más de diez horas, sabía que a mis padres les encantaba verme dormir, cuando era más pequeña se acostaban a mi lado y ambos me veían, dormir, papá decía que cuando mi madre era humana antes de que comenzaran una relación el se colaba a su habitación para verla dormir, el tenia a pesar de poder ver mis sueños la esperanza de que yo hablara dormida como lo hacia mi madre, no fue así, pero aun así amaba verme dormir, tenía una relación muy estrecha con él, papá estuvo conmigo desde que tengo conciencia y eso fue casi al instante en el que nací, también mamá pero de una forma diferente, cuando papá estaba cerca era como una necesidad de estar siempre a su lado. Sabía que papá no me quería cuando supo que mamá estaba embarazada pero no lo podía culpar, además de que el amor que veo en el cada vez que está conmigo es real por que es el mismo amor que cuando esta con mi madre. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, sonreí ampliamente cuando vi mi habitación llena.

-¡Felicidades!- gritaron todos. Prácticamente había olvidado mi cumpleaños numero 7, parecía una adulta más que una niña pero mi madre siempre dice que la edad es solo un numero.

-Mi princesa muchas felicidades- papá siempre me llamaba princesa, la situación podría ser extraña porque él se ve mucho menor que yo pero aun así dejo que me consienta.

-Edward suelta a nuestra hija, yo también quiero felicitarla- papá se retiro a regañadientes y mi madre me abrazo.

-No puedo creer cuanto has crecido, mi bebé.

-Los amo.

-Y nosotros a ti Ness- tía Alice se lanzo sobre mí, no es como si me quejara ya que soy tan fuerte como cualquiera de ellos- felicidades sobrina favorita.

-Soy la única que tienes tía Ali- ella se rio, se dejo caer a un lado mío sin salir de la cama.

El abuelo Carlisle y la abuela Esme me felicitaron y después lo hizo el tío Em, termine llorando por tanta risa, la tía Rose, me felicito y dijo que me tenía una sorpresa, el tío Jasper templo el ambiente para felicitarme de forma privada, todos lo regañaron pero fue divertido verlos a todos tirados en el piso riendo mientras él me felicitaba, y decían que el tío Jasper es el más tranquilo de la familia.

Después de que las felicitaciones terminaran nos dirigimos a la casa principal, nosotros teníamos una pequeña cabaña alejada de la casa, pero también teníamos nuestros propios cuartos en la mansión Cullen. Papá llevaba mis ojos vendados mientras me dirigía a la casa, gracias a mi mitad vampiro tenía un buen equilibrio, mamá me conto que cuando era humana vivía pegada al piso, que si no hubiera conocido a mi padre se hubiera casado con el por tantas veces que lo había besado. Recuerdo que ni el tío Em me había hecho reír tanto como cuando mamá me conto esa historia. Sentí cuando nos detuvimos y papá me quito la venda.

Esto sin duda alguna era obra de la tía Alice, la casa estaba decorada con un estilo electro, no porque la música electrónica llamara mi atención, si no porque amaba la tecnología, tía Alice había colocado paneles donde se veían varias partes de la sala, había luces y había objetos brillantes por todos lados, cerca de la escalera se encontraba una Laptop negra y al lado de una mesa para DJ, tía Alice se había lucido con todo. Había una mesa con comida y lo que deduje era sangre de algún animal, se habían excedido con la comida.

-Es increíble, gracias a todos, pero gracias en especial tía Ali se que organizaste todo.

-Me alegra que te gustara Ness, ahora disfrutemos, ¿quieres hacer algunas mezclas?

Toda la familia se puso a bailar mientras mezclaba música, no mezclas como los DJ yo hacía cosas más tranquilas.

-Mamá, papá, esta canción es para ustedes, trabaje en ella durante un tiempo y espero que les guste- había hecho mi primera composición, papá me había enseñado desde pequeña a tocar el piano y era una de mis grandes pasiones, siempre había tocado composiciones famosas o composiciones hechas por mi padre, pero hace poco solo surgió la melodía, mi padre me había dicho que simplemente aparecía en tu cabeza y no salía hasta que la tocabas y la repetías hasta tenerla aprendida, así me sentí, y cuando la tocaba solo podía pensar en ellos, mis tíos y abuelos se alejaron para que mamá y papá bailaran solos en la pista/sala.

-Gracias hija, es hermosa- dijo mi madre sin dejar de ver los ojos de mi padre en un tono de voz normal, la podía escuchar, una ventaja de ser mitad vampira.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti mi pequeña- dijo papá logrando sacarme unas cuantas lagrimas.

Todos me felicitaron por mi composición, estoy segura de que mi padre estaba llorando de forma vampírica. Los regalos llegaron cerca de medianoche, la sorpresa de tía Rose fue mi primer kit de maquillaje dijo que pronto lo necesitaría, habíamos pasado el día riendo y contando anécdotas , había bailado con papá algo así como una vals por mis siete años.

-Es hora de irnos a casa- dijo papá. Lo mire confundida, después de dormir diez horas seguidas no tenía ganas de dormir. Mire a mis tíos y todos veían con cara de aceptación a papá, eso era raro, ellos siempre peleaban para que me quedara en casa.

-Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar Ness- dijo mi madre. Mire confundida a mis padres, no teníamos secretos, incluso recuerdo lo doloroso que fue para papá decirme que no me quería cuando supo que mamá estaba embarazada.

-De acuerdo- murmure mientras me despedía de mis tíos y abuelos.

Una vez que llegamos a casa papá, se comenzó a pasear por toda la casa mientras se agarraba el pelo y luego se tocaba el puente de la nariz, me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras esperaba que se dispusieran a hablar.

-Edward solo estás haciendo que Ness y yo nos pongamos mas ansiosas, siéntate a mi lado y empecemos con esto, no es nada malo.

Papá se sentó al lado de mi madre y tomo su mano.

-¿Papi está bien?- parece ridículo pero me acostumbre así y no podría llamar a mi padre de otra forma, además de que le debía respeto.

-Estoy bien princesa, solo algo nervioso, he planeado esta plática desde hace meses.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-No princesa, es..., debes prometer que no interrumpirás hasta que te cuente toda la historia.

-No te preocupes lo hare.

-Y bloquea tus pensamientos por favor- sonreí a mi padre y di un asentimiento- tu madre y yo te hemos platicado nuestra relación, te hemos contado las dificultades que tuvimos y quienes nos rodeaban mientras nosotros crecíamos como pareja, pero no te hemos contado de alguien importante en esta historia- mire curiosa a papá- Jacob, él era el mejor amigo de tu madre...- estaba realmente impresionada con la historia que contaba papá, comencé a llenar los huecos de lo que me habían contado acerca de su relación y todo parecía encajar- cuando nos fuimos de luna de miel no pensamos en lo que paso en la boda, pocas semanas después de que regresáramos a Forks por el embarazo de tu madre Jacob quiso ir a verla.

-¿No lo hizo?- me enfadaba que ese tal Jacob quisiera alejar a mamá de papá, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

-El día que el iría a verte tu tía Alice tuvo una visión, fue extraño porque Alice no puede verte- es cierto tea Alice no puede verme en sus visiones- ni a los lobos-mire hacia afuera de la casa y vi que estaba amaneciendo, papá llevaba horas contándome todo con lujo de detalle, incluso toda la historia de los lobos que había llegado a el por mi madre- en esa visión Jacob aparecía, el tampoco estaba de acuerdo con tu nacimiento, pero nos apoyo cuando los demás lobos pensaron que eras peligrosa, cuando naciste el creyó que Bella había muerto y pensó que la única forma de vengarse de mí era matándote- abrí mis ojos asustada.

-¿Me mato?- pregunte esperando a que papá contestara.

-No, el se imprimo de ti- me quede en shock.

-¿Bebé estas bien?- pregunto mi madre abrazándome, mi padre se acomodo del otro lado y también me abrazo.

-Solo estoy impresionada, continua por favor- mi padre no se movió de mi lado.

-Eso fue lo que nos salvo del ataque de los lobos, nos enfrentamos a los Vulturis por ti, todo salió bien, fue ahí donde tu madre y yo conocimos a los amigos de tu abuelo- mis padre habían viajado conmigo a visitar a los amigos del abuelo Carlisle, decían que era bueno tener amistados, además de que todos me adorarían, eso habían dicho y eso fue lo que paso- después de eso, todo fue paz y felicidad, tu estuviste con Jacob desde que naciste, el era tu destino, pero no todo salió bien, cerca de 40 años después Jacob murió, no por viejo fue un accidente, los lobos se curan fácilmente pero una costilla se le enterró en el corazón después de un accidente. Eso te destrozo, tu madre y yo intentamos sacarte adelante pero tú no querías vivir si él no estaba en tu vida- papá estaba sollozando- me dijiste que era el peor padre del mundo, que como me atrevía a decirte que podías vivir sin el si estabas con él desde pequeña, que pasabas más tiempo con el del que pasaste conmigo, dijiste que no teníamos derecho sobre tu vida porque en cuento naciste se la habíamos entregado a Jacob, un vampiro solo se enamora realmente una vez en la vida y a ti no te habíamos dado opción de enamorarte de alguien más. Creímos que estabas dolida y que pasaría con el tiempo, tú te veías bien, pero siempre me bloqueabas de tus pensamientos, después descubrimos que te habías suicidado. Tu madre no lo soporto y ella también se mato, luego yo y toda nuestra familia termino por ser destruida por los Vulturis.

Lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, no podía creer que lo hubiera sucedido en mi otra vida si mis padres no se hubieran ido de Forks.

-Después de tener esa visión, Alice y yo decidimos que lo mejor sería irnos de Forks para salvarte a ti y a todos, al principio no quisimos contarte nada de esto porque eras muy pequeña y no sabíamos como lo tomarías, por eso decidimos hacerlo ahora, no queríamos que hubiera mentiras por eso lo hicimos, pero también sabíamos que tenias derecho a escribir tu propio camino y que si querías conocer a Jacob podías hacerlo, con la condición de que si algo le sucede no nos culparas ni cometerás ninguna tontería como matarte, esa visión me hizo cambiar, sentí que te perdí y fue muy doloroso, no quiero perderte otra vez.

-No me perderás papi, agradezco que hayan hecho esto por mi y que sean honestos, entiendo el dolor que esto les causo y no voy a ser una mala hija.

-¿Tomaste una decisión?

-Sí, he decidido que...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! no puedo creer que haya actualizado tan pronto ¿cual creen que sera la decisión de Ness? espero les guste esta historia :D gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios (Sugerencias, reclamos, felicitaciones?) Besos.<strong>


	6. Periodo

**Periodo**

**Nessie Pov**

-¿Tomaste una decisión?

-Sí, he decidido que quiero seguir con la vida que tengo ahora, agradezco que me lo hayan contado, y también agradezco que no hayan permitido que ese futuro sucediera, los amo a ambos y en cuanto a Jacob por todo lo que me has contado no quiero conocerlo, puede que en esa visión me enamorara de el por conocerlo desde pequeña, pero no soy la chica de esa vision y no me enamorare de el por imprimación, tal vez debería ver alguna foto de él para cubrir mis ojos si lo llegara a ver algún día- no podía permitir que mi familia fuera dañada, y si debía sacrificar algo que ni siquiera siento lo podía hacer, no sería la culpable del dolor de mi familia.

-Te apoyaremos en todo pequeña- dijo mi padre, aun estaba algo confundida, no todos los días te enteras de que tienes un destino y que ese destino hará que tu familia muera, tenía que hacer esto por ellos.

Mamá se acerco a mí con una foto en la mano, antes había visto fotos de mi madre cuando era humana, pero al ver esa foto casi llore, mamá estaba con un chico muy guapo no lo podía negar, ella se veía tranquila con el pero sus ojos no tenían ese brillo que tenía en otras fotos en las que la había visto con mi padre cuando era humana, supongo que en ese tiempo fue es su tiempo separados.

-¿El es Jacob?

-Así es, esta foto la tomo Billy el padre de Jacob, ambos estábamos un poco distraídos.

Tome la foto de Jacob y la guarde, esperaba no tener que utilizarla algún día.

* * *

><p>Desperté desorientada pero no abrí los ojos, era la tercera vez que soñaba con Jacob, tenía que quitarme su imagen de la cabeza, no podía creer que después de tantos años me perturbara su imagen justo ahora, estaba por cumplir 21 años de vida en unos meses, acabábamos de llegar a una ciudad de Canadá, y pronto comenzaríamos con el teatro familiar, el abuelo Carlisle aun no nos decía cual sería la dinámica que seguiríamos.<p>

Abrace mas mi almohada y esta se rió.

-Pensé que te irías- dije risueña y abrí los ojos. Mi padre sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida suya que tanto ama mi madre.

-Sabes que amo verte dormir, además tu madre aun no regresa y me siento solo- la familia había decidido salir de caza, yo no me encontraba de mucho humor y ninguno de mis padre me quiso dejar, al final tuve que rogar que alguno fuera y después el otro lo haría.

-¿Viste mi sueño?- comencé a bloquear mis pensamientos, no quería que papá se preocupara.

-Si mi princesa, no debes preocuparte, el no te hará daño, no mientras yo viva.

Después de platicar con mi padre acerca de mi sueño o más bien pesadilla decidí darme un baño, el agua estaba deliciosa... después sangre y un grito desgarrado de mi parte.

**Edward Pov**

Seguí acostado en la cama de mi princesa mientras pensaba en la pesadilla que había tenido, Jacob estaba con ella, y con la imprimación ella caía rendida a sus pies, después el decidía que no quería a la familia y la obligaba a matarnos a todos , parecía que mi pequeña princesa le tenia demasiado miedo al poder de la imprimación, la imagen de Jacob y Ness asesinándonos a todos aun rondaba mi cabeza cuando escuche su grito, corrí al baño y la encontré bajo la regadera llorando.

Inmediatamente la abrace, no es como si no la hubiera visto desnuda antes, era mi princesa yo la había bañado y cambiado sus pañales.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué gritaste?

-La sangre -susurro ella, mire su cuerpo en busca de heridas y luego me percate de algo, Ness tenía sangre entre las piernas pero no había ninguna herida, nunca pensé que esto le podría pasar a mi hija por su descendencia de los vampiros, pero al parecer la parte humana quería aparecer. Bese la cabeza de mi pequeña.

-Princesa, no sabíamos que esto pasaría pero ya te habíamos explicado los procesos del cuerpo humano, esto que te está pasando es completamente normal ¿Por qué estas asustada?

-Lo lamento papi, yo solo vi la sangre y me asuste, no pensé que me pasaría a mi- mi pequeña seguía llorando.

-No te disculpes, me iré a cambiar para ir a la farmacia a comprarte toallas sanitarias, termina de bañarte ya vuelvo.

Después de cambiarme muy velozmente salí corriendo de casa, llegaría mas rápido corriendo que en automóvil, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, más precisamente que me pasara a mí, sé que mi hija me ama, pero estoy seguro de que estará muy avergonzada cuando llegue a casa, y más porque la vi desnuda. ¿No puedo estar Bella ahí? ¿Por qué yo?

La farmacia estaba vacía, me parecía normal ya que eran apenas las 6:30 de la mañana, entre y comencé a buscar el pasillo femenino, ¿que creerían de un chico que compra toallas? Estaba buscando la mejor opción para mi pequeña, sabía que Bella en su vida humana usaba tampones, así que comencé a buscarlos y leí lo que decían. ¡Mi pequeña no se metería nada ahí! Opte por lo que me pareció la mejor opción y compre las toallas.

Llegue a casa y como creí que pasaría Nessie estaba demasiado avergonzada conmigo. ¡Bella llega pronto!

**Bella Pov**

Me adelante a la familia, Edward también debía cazar pero ninguno quería dejar sola a nuestra hija, así que volvería antes y el podría ir a cazar, llegue a casa y me asuste al ver la imagen que había en la sala.

Nessie estaba abrazando a Edward mientras lloraba, el solo le acariciaba el cabello mientras esperaba a que se tranquilizara.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunte acercándome a Ness, ella inmediatamente se echo a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Edward?

-Princesa ¿quieres que le cuente a mamá lo que paso?- Ness asintió sobre mi pecho y Edward se disponía a relatar lo que paso.

-Ness tuvo su primer periodo- soltó Edward, abrí lo ojos como platos, aun no me quedaba claro por qué lloraba- tu no estabas y me toco a mi explicar las cosas que las madres explican y bueno ya que ninguno pensó que esto llegaría a ocurrir Ness se asusto y me asusto a mí y la vi desnuda y...- me perdí en la vi desnuda- ... y henos aquí.

-Edward no entendí nada de lo que dijiste- Ness miro a su padre aun avergonzada con él y después toco mi mejilla para mostrarme lo que paso.

Mire a Edward con comprensión, Ness estaba avergonzada con el pero él estaba nervioso y dolido, no había sido su intención hacer a nuestra hija avergonzar pero había pasado y no podíamos cambiarlo, además el solo se preocupo por ella y no pensó en que estaría desanuda, el solo quería asegurarse que estaría bien.

-Pequeña tu padre no quería avergonzarte, el te ama, solo estaba preocupado por tu bienestar. Edward ve con los demás, necesitas cazar y la pequeña estará bien, hablare con ella.

Edward se fue y yo me quede platicando con Ness, después de mucho tiempo pareció tranquilizarse y ya no se sentía avergonzada.

* * *

><p>Cuando regresaron para vergüenza de Ness tuvimos que platicarles lo que paso bueno las cosas tal vez sucedieron de otra manera y ellos terminaron enterándose, Ness volvió a ser la misma con Edward, estaba segura que a él estaba muy aliviado, Edward tenía una relación demasiado cercana con nuestra pequeña y le dolería mucho alejarse aunque sea un poco de ella algunas veces hasta podía decir que el tenia una relación más cercana con ella que yo, bueno la mayoría del tiempo.<p>

Ese fin de semana Emmett se dedico a hacer sonrojar a mi hija, Rosalie lo dejo en abstinencia, Esme y Carlisle lo dejaron sin videojuegos y Edward lo golpeo y no le habla al igual que mi pequeña hija, se que pronto se cansaran y lo perdonaran pero por ahora un escarmiento está bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! me parecio una enternidad desde el ultimo capitulo jaja que les parecio mis queridas lectoras, gracias por todos sus comentarios, follows y favoritos :D Besos.<strong>


	7. La nueva dinamica

**La nueva dinámica**

**Nessie Pov**

Mi tema había sido olvidado, todos nos encontrábamos sentados en la sala de la nueva casa, el abuelo Carlisle nos daría la nueva dinámica familiar, al ser tantos en una misma casa levantaríamos sospechas y teníamos que planear bien que es lo que le diríamos a los demás, estaba muy nerviosa hace 7 años acudí a la universidad pero lo hice sola, así que ahora tenía que presentarme con mi familia y sería extraño para los demás que los llamara mamá, papá y tíos.

El abuelo se paro enfrente de nosotros, por las caras de papá y tía Alice podía intuir que ellos ya sabían de que iba la dinámica, ambos tenían grandes sonrisas en el rostro.

-Rosalie, Jasper, ustedes seguirán siendo hermanos, solo que Rose serás un año mayor que Jasper, igual que antes serán los hijos de una hermana de Esme quedaron huérfanos por eso los adoptamos, bien aquí vienen los cambios, estuve quebrándome la cabeza con todos ustedes- el tío Emmett comenzó a reír.

-Somos un dolor de cabeza papá admítelo las drogas han hecho a tus hijos un problema- estuve a punto de reír de no ser por la mirada de el abuelo- lo lamento, continua.

-Como les decía- miro significativamente al tío Em-estuve pensando mucho en como resolvería su situación, debido a las relaciones que hay, Bella serás hermana de Emmett lo lamento- papá y yo comenzamos a reír, el tío Em abrazo a mi madre y esta estaba gritando histéricamente que la bajara.

-Cálmate hermanita- miro a mi padre y le sonrió burlonamente- mas te vale que trates bien a mi hermanita de lo contrario te hare sufrir- nadie pudo evitar la risa, el tío Em no podía ser serio por mucho tiempo.

-Ahora quiero darles su apellido, no pueden ser Cullen, por lo que adoptaran el apellido de Bella ambos serán Swan- el rostro de mamá se crispo de dolor, el tema aun era difícil para ella, papá solía llamar al abuelo Charlie una vez al mes, el abuelo siempre quería verlo pero papá siempre daba escusas hasta que el abuelo dejo de insistir, incluso le preguntaba por alguien en su vida. Hace poco tiempo el abuelo enfermo y mamá ha estado muy preocupada por el- Edward, Bella fue difícil para mi hacer esto pero por su relación con Ness pero en esta ocasión creo que la mejor decisión fue que Edward y Ness fueran hermanos ambos se parecen mucho y decir que no son familia levantaría sospechas se que Ness tiene tus ojos Bella pero ahora no se nota, Ness serás la hermana mayor de Edward y Alice, ambos serán mellizos, sus padres murieron cuando Ness tenía 21 años y Alice y Edward tenían 15, a Ness le faltaban 1 año para terminar la universidad por lo que decidimos cuidarlos, serán los hijos de un primo mío por eso tienen el apellido Cullen, cuando Ness salió de la universidad ustedes ya no quisieron irse por sus respectivas parejas.

-Me gusta la nueva dinámica Carlisle- dijo tía Alice emocionada mientras me abrazaba- serás mi hermanita.

-Tía Alice, soy mayor que tu.

-Ness acerca de eso creo que tendrás que irte acostumbrando a llamarlos por su nombre- mire a mis padres, seria sencillo con mis tíos, pero sería horrible para mi llamar a mis padres por su nombre.

-Lo hare, ¿donde trabajare?- sabia que mis tíos y mis padres irían al instituto pero el abuelo no me había dicho nada de donde trabajaría, se supone que ya termine la universidad.

-Serás maestra en el instituto- nadie hablo, mire al abuelo en busca de la broma pero él no sonrió, mamá y papá me abrazaron.

-Tú puedes hija, eres inteligente y cuando estabas en la universidad diste más de 3 conferencias- me recordó mi madre muy orgullosa.

-Sé que puedo pero me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeran antes para acostumbrarme, además de que les daré clases, y no podre llamarlos como siempre les llamo- comencé nerviosa.

-Tranquila princesa, todos te ayudaremos con esto, faltan tres horas para que comiencen las clases ¿quieres dormir un poco?- mire a mi padre y asentí, el me dio un beso en el tope de mi cabeza y mamá beso mi mejilla, mire a todos y me fui a casa a dormir un poco y aclarar mis ideas.

**Bella Pov**

Conocía tan bien a Edward que sabía que en cualquier momento explotaría en contra de Carlisle. Quite mi escudo para que escuchara lo que pensaba.

"Edward, tranquilízate, Carlisle no sabía que Ness se pondría así, nadie podía saberlo, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir" Edward me dio una mirada de aceptación.

-Carlisle no me voy a enojar pero preferiría que unos días antes nos avisaras de cosas como estas, Ness esta algo perturbada por que no sabe que va a hacer.

-Lo lamento Edward no tenía idea de que reaccionaria así, asumí que estaría bien para ella, me disculpare de ser necesario.

-No creo que sea necesario Carlisle, Edward y yo hablaremos con ella- mi suegro sonrió, sabía que yo tendría que domar a las bestias, Edward y Ness suelen tener el mismo temperamento y cuando se lo proponen ambos pueden ser un dolor de cabeza.

* * *

><p>-Estoy nerviosa- Edward manejaba su nueva y más reciente versión de Volvo creo que si tiene un gran amor por este auto he llegado a creer que su amor por las cosas me ha dejado en tercer lugar primero esta Ness, en segunda lugar esta su Volvo y en tercer lugar estoy yo.<p>

Mire a mi pequeña hija que se encontraba en el asiento trasero del Volvo.

-Estarás bien, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos y cualquier duda que tengas puedes llamarnos con tu poder y te ayudaremos- gracias a Kate y nuestra visita a Zafrina (una de Carlisle a quien visitamos para que conociera a Ness), mi pequeña y yo controlamos nuestros poderes, yo podía quitar mi escudo para que Edward leyera mi mente, también podía expandir mi escudo para proteger a un grupo de personas, mi pequeña podía lanzar imágenes y sonidos hasta ocho kilómetros, solo debía concentrarse en la persona a la que quería que llegara el mensaje y lo haría, también tocarnos ya no era una necesidad para ella. También podía crear ilusiones, algo que Zafrina gustosa le enseño.

-Gracias ma... Bella... ugh odio esto- no pudimos evitar reírnos, la ultima hora Ness intentaba llamarnos a todos por nuestros nombres algo que le estaba constando mucho.

-Estarás bien Ness, lo lograras.

Llegamos al instituto con suficiente tiempo, Jasper y Alice ya nos esperaban, Emmett y Rose debían de haberse perdido en el camino esperaba llegaran a primera clase.

-¿Donde está mi hermano?- pregunte bromeando.

-Pervirtiendo a mi hermana de seguro- respondió Jasper.

-Más respeto con mi novia y mis hermanas Jasper- dijo Edward y todos comenzamos a reír.

-Hermano yo soy la mayor, ya estuve en la universidad no creo que pueda ser mas pervertida- Ness nos sorprendió a todos.

-Esa es mi hermanita- salto Alice hacia ella abrazándolo y riendo.

-Bella cuñadita más vale cuides bien a mi hermanito porque te las veras conmigo.

-Reneesme más vale que tengas más respeto con tu madre que aun no estamos en clase- solté a velocidad vampírica.

-Lo siento mamá- dijo apenada y sonrojándose.

-Es una broma- dije abrazándola y riéndome.

-Edward ya te había dicho que amo a mi cuñada- dijo mi pequeña haciéndonos reír de nuevo- bueno creo que debo irme tengo que preparar todas mis cosas en dirección.

-Suerte Reneesme- dijo Edward.

-Edward mas te vale que me pidas matrimonio pronto, quiero recuperar mi apellido rápido. Edward me miro pícaro.

-Creí que odiabas el matrimonio joven, es mas tu odias el matrimonio.

-Cambie de opinión- me puse de puntita para besarlo cuando sentí a Edward tensarse.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunte, mire a Alice y a Jasper, Alice estaba riéndose y Jasper estaba en la misma situación de Edward.

-Lo que pasa cuñada es que somos irresistibles y toda la población masculina ya esta fantaseando con nosotras- dijo Alice.

**Edward Pov**

"Alejo al cobrizo de ella y la beso, es la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, ella va a corresponderme, su trasero es perfecto, a puesto que en la cama es fantas..."

-Edward bloquéalos- la voz de Bella me distrajo de los pensamientos de ese mocoso, ugh porque tengo respeto a la vida humana, de otra forma ya lo hubiera matado de un golpe.

-Lo siento Bella, esos chicos no controlan sus pensamientos, tu eres mía-Bella sonrió.

-Amo cuando te pones posesivo- sonreí de forma torcida, solo Bella dice eso en lugar de enojarse.

-Chicos debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde- nos aviso Alice.

Bella y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase literatura, con las presentaciones y todo se podía decir que el día era muy aburrido a excepción por las platicas que mantenía con Bella sin que el maestro se diera cuenta. En dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de descubrirnos pero no lo logro.

Calculo llego y cuando entramos a clase me sorprendí al ver a mi hija.

"Es hermosa"

"Sera la dueña de mis sueños húmedos"

"Puedo imaginar nuestra historia de amor, ella no querrá salir conmigo por mi edad pero nos amaremos profundamente"

"Papá veo tu cara, bloquéalos, yo los ignoro" mire a mi hija, tenía la vista clavada en mi, cuando vio que le devolví la mirada se relajo, Bella y yo nos sentamos al final del salón.

-Hola chicos bienvenidos a este primer curso de cálculo- mi pequeño se sentó en el escritorio- mi nombre es Reneesme Carlie Cullen y seré su profesora titular, este es mi primer año dando clase, apenas he salido de la universidad así que los entiendo y por eso tratare de ser razonable con ustedes, no por eso dejare que me pasen por encima, me conocen en mis conferencias por cero tolerancia así que no me molestara sacarlos de clase si me faltan al respeto, yo siempre odie las presentaciones así que no los obligare a que lo hagan. Ya que es la primera clase pueden hacerme preguntas y con gusto las contestare pero se las regresare- me sentí inmediatamente orgulloso de mi hija.

Un chico levanto su mano tímidamente, debia sentir mi mirada perforarlo.

-¿Tienes novio?

-Estamos en un salón de clases por lo que preferiría que me hablara de usted y si tengo novio- Bella ahogo su risa en mi brazo con lo que contesto Ness- ¿cuál fue su promedio en matemáticas o en alguna materia relacionada el año pasado?- el numero que el chico tenía en su cabeza hizo que ocultara mi risa con tos y que todos me miraran, claramente el iba a mentir.

-89- respondió nervioso, mi pequeña tomo la lista de una carpeta y comenzó a pasar por los nombres.

-Usted es el señor Johnson ¿cierto?- al aludido asintió.

-Según su registro usted reprobó el semestre anterior y paso su examen de segunda oportunidad con un 71.

-Lo lamento señorita Cullen.

Las preguntas siguieron, mi hija era increíblemente buena con las mentiras.

-¿Tienes hermanos?- pregunto una chica. Claro que ella ya sabía la respuesta únicamente quería que Ness me hiciera notar.

-Tengo un hermano y una hermana- se limito a responder, el timbre sonó y la chica se salvo de cualquier pregunta que tuviera en mente mi pequeña.

Fue sin duda alguna la mejor clase que tuvimos. Nos reunimos en la cafetería, Emmett y Rosalie se veían aburridos, Alice sonreía y Jasper parecía divertido con los sentimientos de esta.

-¿Que tal sus clases?- pregunto Rose

-Aburridas- respondieron Jasper, Alice y Emmett.

-Nosotros tuvimos calculo con Ness, fue muy divertido- dijo Bella.

* * *

><p>La rutina que habíamos adoptado estaba bien, todos ayudábamos a Ness con sus planes de clase, hoy parecía un día muy aburrido, después de el receso teníamos clase de física, compartíamos esa clase con Jasper y Alice y ella nos dijo que veríamos un video sumamente aburrido acerca del movimiento rectilíneo uniforme.<p>

-Edward saltémonos esa clase- dijo Bella, ambos decidimos saltarnos el almuerzo y disfrutar el día nublado, Bella tenía su cabeza en mi pecho, estaba sentada entre mis piernas de espaldas a mí, la abrace más fuerte.

-¿Que pretende señorita Swan?- susurre en su oreja.

-El armario del señor Smith aun no lo hemos estrenado.

-Sera un placer estrenarlo contigo.

Una vez que Bella y yo revisamos que nadie nos viera entrar al armario comenzamos a besarnos, se podía decir que nuestra relación aun era joven, incluso mi hija se había llegado a quejar pero una vez que Bella y yo nos poníamos en plan romántico nadie podía detenernos.

Comencé a besar el cuello de Bella mientras ella se arqueaba, tome sus pechos por encima de la ropa para acariciarlos, ella acariciaba la parte interior de mi muslo izquierdo, podía decir que me estaba volviendo loco de necesidad, estábamos en un armario por lo que desvestirnos no era algo que pudiéramos hacer, comencé a desabrochar el pantalón de Bella y ella hizo lo mismo con el mío, tome su cadera y la lévate mientras rozábamos nuestros sexos.

-No me tortures- acomode mi miembro en su entrada y comencé a adentrarme en ella lentamente, ella comenzó a moverse sobre mi pero la detuve y acelere el ritmo a velocidad vampírica, ella comenzó a jadear fuertemente y yo no me quede atrás, trate de silenciarnos besándonos.

-Bella... así amor-dije mientras ella mordía mi hombro.

-Oh Edward- estábamos a punto de llegar, podía sentir a Bella tensándose en mi y la puerta se abrió. El señor Smith ha trabajado en el instituto 30 años, todos respetaban su armario.

-A la direccion ahora- Bella y yo seguíamos en la misma posición aun en shock.

**Nessie Pov**

La señorita Willams la secretaria del director me mando llamar, esperaba no fuera nada malo, hace un mes que estábamos aquí y me estaba gustando dar clases.

Entre a la dirección y me tope a mis padres sentados frente al director, del otro lado de la habitación se encontraba el señor Smith.

-Señorita Cullen lamento molestarla en su horario de trabajo pero cuando pasa algo de este tipo se llaman a familiares y ustedes es facil de contactar.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?

-Bueno es extraño decir esto aunque ha sucedido en muchas ocasiones, encontramos a su hermano y a su cuñada en el armario del señor Smith teniendo relaciones sexuales-el color comenzó a esparcirse por mis mejillas, debieron llamar a la abuela Esme, esto es vergonzoso- quisimos llamar a la tutora legal de Bella, Esme pero la pobre había venido media hora antes por Jasper y Alice.

-Lamento mucho la actitud de mis hermanos y cuñados.

-Su hermana Alice y Jasper solo recibieron una sanción el día de hoy sin embargo su hermano y cuñada me temo que estarán suspendidos tres días, solo porque sus calificaciones son excelentes de lo contrario serian expulsados- mire interrogante a mis padres, por su cara estaban a punto de reír.

-¿Puedo saber que fue lo que hicieron para ser suspendidos?- trate de mantener mi tono lo más formal posible.

-Al parecer el señor Smith los encontró a mitad del acto y no quisieron quedarse con la frustración, su hermano le cerró la puerta en la cara y le dijo "espere a que terminemos"- ¡Oh por Dios! Tenía que hacer algo antes de comenzar a reír.

-Edward Cullen, ¿qué clase de comportamiento es ese? Isabella Swan esperaba más de ti, de mi cuenta corre que sean severamente castigados, sus padres los han criado mejor que eso, Edward dame las llaves del Volvo, yo los llevare a casa. Estoy decepcionada de ustedes, me han avergonzado, y no quiero que digas nada Edward, Alice también será castigada. Lo lamento director esto no se volverla a repetir- tome a mis padres y los lleve al estacionamiento, durante el camino bloquee mis pensamientos para que mi padre no supiera que pasaba por mi cabeza, cuando estuvimos en el Volvo pude evitar reír.

-Eso fue muy vergonzoso- dije entre risas.

-Y divertido- dijo papá riendo.

-Aun no puedo creer que le dijeras eso- seguí riéndome.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo- dijo mamá. -Después de que nos encontrara ya estaba resignada a dejar todo para después cuando tu padre le cerró la puerta, juro que vi como el pobre cambiaba de color.

-No lo van a volver a hacer ¿verdad?- dije seria.

-No te preocupes hija, ya no te dejaremos en vergüenza- dijo mamá. Ella y papá me veían desde el asiento trasero.

-Ahora creo que debo pensar en algo para regañar a mi hermana Alice.

-Quítale la tarjeta, créeme eso es una gran castigo- dijo papá.

-No, mejor dile que no podrá meterse con mi guardarropa por lo menos en tres años.

-Creo que me has ganado Bella- dijo mi padre mientras la besaba, arranque el Volvo mientras me dirigía a casa.

-Podrían dejar eso para un lugar más privado- la mano de mamá estaba bajo la camiseta de mi padre en algún lugar de su espalda y prefería no decir en donde estaba la mano de mi padre- se que somos de mente abierta y esas cosas pero aun así soy su hija.

-Lo lamentamos pequeña- dijeron ambos, nunca hemos tenido ningún tabú acerca del sexo, en una casa llena de vampiros donde todos escuchamos todo no es posible no saber de las relaciones de los demás, incluso de la de mis padres.

Mantuve la compostura al entrar a casa, quería reírme pero debía ser seria. La abuela Esme estaba sentada entre el tío Jasper y la tía Alice, sabía que los había regañado, pobre de la abuela.

-Alice Cullen, estas castigada por tu comportamiento, me llamaron a dirección, tienes idea de la vergüenza que pase, eres mi hermana menor, que ejemplo se supone que estoy dando si encuentras a mis hermanos teniendo relaciones con sus respectivas parejas, 3 años Alice Cullen, 3 años sin vestir a mi madre- la cara de la tía Alice era un poema, pocas veces alguien podía sorprenderla, estaba muy orgullosa de mi misma.

-Ness, hermana, sobrina favorita, no puedes hacerme esto, sabes que tu madre sería un desastre sin mí.

-¡Alice! sabes que me gusta mi forma de vestir, además a Edward le gusto con lo que sea que lleve puesto- escuche un "te prefiero desnuda" por parte de mi padre pero decidí ignorarlo.

La abuela se enojo mucho con mis padres cuando supo que a ellos también los habían sorprendido, el tío Emmett no dejo de hacerles burlas y les dijo que era más seguro hacerlo en el bosque. Creo que tendré pesadillas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! disculpen si este cap tiene muchos errores, literalmente me estoy cayendo del sueño pero queria actualizar hoy creo que soy complicada, en fin, gracias muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, follows y favoritos, me alegra saber que esta historia es de su agrado, pueden comentar si les esta gustando, si no, o pueden darme sugerencias, bien creo que ya ire a dormir gracias por todo Besos<strong>


	8. Vacio, soledad, problemas y mas

**Vacio, soledad, problemas y mas**

**Nessie Pov**

El segundo año en el instituto empezaba, ya me había acostumbrado y me gustaba mucho, sin embargo este año era diferente.

Charlie había muerto.

Nunca lo conocí, pero había escuchado tantas cosas de él, de todos los que me rodeaban que de verdad lo había llegado a querer, además de que en las ultimas semanas de su vida tuve que hacerme pasar por una novia de papá para que Charlie estuviera tranquilo de que el que era como su hijo, por fin hubiera superado la muerte de su hija, Charlie fue increíble conmigo, me hablo de lo maravillosa que fue su hija y que debía ser muy especial para que mi padre por fin hubiera salido de su caparazón, llore a mares ese día, sabía que cuando mi madre era humana, mi padre y Charlie no se llevaban muy bien, sin embargo el había aceptado a mi padre y quería que fuera feliz, Charlie murió creyendo que papá se casaría conmigo.

Mamá aun se encontraba muy afectada, sabía que ella amaba mucho a su padre y había sido demasiado difícil todo esto, a pesar de todo cuando vi como papá abrazaba a mamá me di cuenta de algo, me sentía sola, sabía que tenia a mi familia pero ellos estaban en pareja, quería alguien con quien llorar o reír, mis padres siempre estaban ahí para mi, incluso mis tíos y abuelos pero necesitaba a alguien con quien compartir mi vida.

Los alumnos comenzaron a llegar y sonreí, no debía dejar que las cosas me afectaran, debía ser fuerte, papá lo había sido cuando estuvo un siglo solo y yo también podía serlo.

-Bienvenidos a este año, mi nombre es Reneesme Cullen y seré su profesora de tecnologías, espero nos llevemos bien, a algunos de ustedes ya los conozco pero a otros no así que espero aprenderme sus nombres. Por el momento explicare de que va la clase y si terminamos temprano los dejare salir- mire hacia la puerta, este a pesar de que amaba mi trabajo seria un largo día.

**Bella Pov**

Tome el libro que estaba intentando leer y lo cerré, no valía la pena seguir pasando paginas a lo loco cuando no sabía ni de que iba la historia, aun no podía creer que mi padre estuviera muerto, me dolía demasiado su muerte, sin embargo me dolió mas la llamada con Sue.

_Flash Back_

_Alice lo había visto, aun no sucedía pero era un hecho, faltaban pocos minutos, decidimos esperar un poco más para llamar a Sue, quien se había casado con Charlie dos años después de que "morí"._

_Cuando paso el suficiente tiempo Edward llamo. Reneesme lloraba sobre mi hombro mientras me decía que le hubiera encantado conocer a su abuelo y que sentía que tuviera que pasar por eso._

_Edward puso el altavoz y escuche la voz de Sue rota al otro lado de la línea. Comencé a sollozar._

_-Ccassa... Swan._

_-Hola Sue, habla Edward, lamentamos lo que sucedió con Charlie, Alice nos lo conto._

_-Gracias Edward... Charlie te consideraba un hijo y sé que tu lo querías como un padre, tus llamadas siempre lo animaban- soltó una risa seguida de llanto- ¿Cómo se encuentra Bella?- Sue siempre supo que estaba viva, al pertenecer a la tribu ella conocía todas las historias de los fríos._

_-Afectada con todo esto._

_-La entiendo, todos en el pueblo y en la tribu han venido, todos apreciaban a su padre._

_-¿Que mierda Sue?- se escucho al fondo._

_-No le hables así a mi madre- se escucho la voz de Leah_

_-Está hablando con ellos, nadie les ha dado el derecho, fue su culpa, Charlie empeoro desde la supuesta muerte de Isabella- sentí como enterraban un cuchillo en mi muerto corazón, sabia quien estaba hablando, era Jacob._

_-Puedes superarlo un momento, han pasado poco más de veinte años Jacob- Leah de nuevo._

_-Lamento que hayan tenido que escuchar esto, Jacob está muy afectado también._

_-No te preocupes Sue, lo entiendo, se que a papá no fue al único que le dolió que esto pasara, pero era necesario._

_-Oh Bella, tanto tiempo sin escucharte..._

_-Isabella, habla Jacob._

_-Es de mala educación arrebatar el teléfono Jacob- dijo Edward._

_-Tu cállate, es tu maldita culpa, Bella debía estar a mi lado, ella debía vivir una vida humana, yo pude haber estado para ella, Charlie hubiera vivido más tiempo de no ser por su supuesta muerte._

_-Jacob, esto tenía que ser así, los Vulturis ya conocían mi existencia, si no me convertían pronto nos matarían a todos, tenía que cortar los lazos para no involucrarlos, hice lo mejor para todos._

_-No Bella, solo hiciste lo mejor para ti y para tu chupasangres-colgó._

_Edward me abrazo, aun no podía creer que ese era mi amigo, en la boda ya se comportaba extraño pero después de nuestra huida y de lo que nos contaba Charlie el había dejado de ser el de siempre._

_Fin Flash Back_

Edward me abrazo fuertemente y se culpo de todo, le dije que eso iba a pasar aun si fuera humana y eso lo consoló un poco, mi hija tampoco estaba muy bien, todos le tenían un cariño especial a mi padre.

Sabía que me estaba comportando un poco infantil pero era muy doloroso pasar por esto. No había querido ir a la cafetería y le había dicho a Edward que quería estar sola, lo cual claramente era un error cuando vi a un chico acercarse a mí, le di mi mejor mirada de lárgate o te mato pero en lugar de irse siguió acercándose.

-Hola ¿Eres Bella cierto?- acaso este chico no tiene sentido de la supervivencia, me recordó un poco a mi cuando era humana, sin embargo yo no estaba sola y su olor es repugnante.

-Isabella- conteste fríamente, el ni se inmuto.

-¿Estas triste por tu novio?

-¿Te conozco?- adiós paciencia.

-No, pero me encantaría que lo hicieras- trato de sonar sexy, que ridículo.

-Tengo novio, y si no te alejas pronto no dudara en hacerte daño- respondí.

-No creo que llegue a tiempo para detenerme- en qué momento se me ocurrió esconderme al final de la biblioteca, tendría que noquearlo, esperaba no ejercer mucha fuerza para matarlo, no quería que nos mudáramos tan pronto.

-Puedo defenderme sola- lo rete, justo cuando se abalanzo sobre mi algo o más bien alguien lo detuvo de su camisa.

-Creo que estas molestando a la señorita quien por cierto es mi adorable hermana menor, así que más te vale que me des una buena explicación si quieres conservar la poca hombría que debes de tener- Emmett me miro preocupado, le sonreí tímidamente, no tenía idea de cómo me había encontrado pero realmente lo agradecía, el se estaba comportando como todo un hermano mayor desde que Carlisle dijo que lo seriamos.

-Ella esta triste por algo que le hizo su novio yo solo intentaba hacerla sentir mejor, no intentaba nada mas- dijo calmadamente, idiota, nadie puede mentirle a un vampiro.

-Punto número uno idiota (te llamare así porque no quiero molestarme en preguntar tu nombre), mi cuñado ama a mi hermana y estoy seguro de que nunca le haría daño, punto numero dos ella esta triste por el aniversario de la muerte de nuestros padres y punto número tres, citando el segundo asumo que mientes por decir que esta triste por su novio tienes tres segundos para correr idiota o te aplastare con mi mano tu cabeza- wow, Emmett de verdad me sorprendió, algunas veces podía no ser un idiota, bueno la mayoría del tiempo era un idiota pero eso fue demasiado incluso para él.

El chico salió corriendo de la biblioteca y Emmett me miro con una interrogante en sus ojos.

-Estoy bien- lo abrace- gracias, estaba por noquearlo, no cedía y no tenía idea de que hacer. Todo lo que dijiste fue muy inteligente.

-Fue un placer servirte Bella, ahora vallamos a la cafetería, tu marido me tiene harto- lo mire confundid y divertida a la vez, Emmett no podía ser serio durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Que hizo?- el me miro, seguía abrazado a mi mientras caminábamos.

-Nada- dijo sin emoción en la voz.

-¿Nada?- pregunte.

-¡Nada!- grito- ese es el punto, está sentado ahí sin hacer nada pudriéndose en su propia mierda y tu hacías lo mismo- me carcajeé solo Emmett lograba eso.

-Em literalmente no podemos pudrirnos en nuestra mierda- dije riéndome.

-Esa es mi hermanita señores- grito provocando que todas las miradas se enfocaran en nosotros.

Llegamos a la cafetería aun abrazados, la mirada que Rose nos lanzo la sentí en todo mi ser. Cuando llegue a la mesa en la que se encontraban me senté en el regazo de Edward y él me abrazo.

-¿Debería preocuparme?- pregunto Rose mirando a Em y luego a mí, me reí un poco. Después lo hizo Edward, al ver lo que pasaba por la mente de Emmett.

-Gracias Em.

-Lo hago por mi hermanita- dijo riendo.

-Me explican recuerden que no leo mentes- dijo Rose exagerado con las manos, Em la abrazo y le conto toda la historia.

-¿De verdad pensabas noquearlo?- pregunto faltaban pocos minutos para regresar a clases.

-Si Rose- contesto Em por mi- la hubieras visto en posición defensiva, se veía muy graciosa el tipo casi de mi tamaño y ella lo noquearía claro que él no se lo iba a esperar-Emmett se reía mientras hablaba. Edward acerco su boca a mi odio.

-Yo creo que te veías sexy- oh.

-¿El armario del señor Smith?- pregunte.

-El armario del señor Smith- comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-Podrían controlarse un poco, Jasper está a punto de hacer que se provoque una orgia en la cafetería- dijo Rose. Mire a Jasper con pena mientras Alice sonreía, al parecer sería una gran noche para ella.

Nos dirigimos a nuestras clases, Edward tomo mi mano, supongo que dejaríamos el armario del señor Smith en paz.

**Nessie Pov **

La tía Alice y el tío Jasper no quitaban su vista de mi, sabía que se preocupaban y el hecho de que no pudiera esconderle mis sentimientos al tío Jazz lo hacía mas difícil.

Seguí con la clase, aunque me costaba un poco concentrarme, el tío Jazz me relajo y se lo agradecí con uno de mis pensamientos lanzados, cuando se acabo la clase ambos se acercaron a mí.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto tía Alice.

-Estoy bien, solo algo afectada por la muerte de Charlie, no le digan nada a mis padres no quiero preocuparlos sobre todo a mamá ella ya tiene suficiente con lo que siente- tío Jazz me miro interrogante era más que obvio que él no sentía tristeza de mi parte si no soledad.

"Por favor tío Jasper, cuando esté preparada lo contare, no le digas nada a nadie, menos a papá" el me sonrió y se alejo silencioso con tía Alice.

Al salir de clases preferí caminar, no sabía cómo enfrentarme a mis padres mama no notaria lo que me pasaba por el dolor que sentía pero papá se daría cuenta en cuanto me viera, hace años cuando me dijeron que eligiera que rumbo escoger elegí a mi familia, sabía que era lo correcto mis padres sacrificaron muchas cosas por mi y se los debía pero el sentimiento de soledad se hacía cada día mas fuerte debía salir adelante, mi familia es fantástica mi padre logro encontrar una gran recompensa con mi madre al esperar pero cada vez me sentía peor me preguntaba si este sentimiento tenía que ver con la imprimación, y si tengo que buscar a Jacob y pasar el tiempo que tengamos juntos para disminuir esto, me odiaría a mí misma, había escuchado a Jacob decirle a mi madre que era su culpa el que Charlie hubiera muerto nadie lo creía así, era la ley de la vida y aunque mi madre siguiera siendo humana esto de todas formas pasaría, ella misma lo dijo. Como estar con alguien con un alma tan corrompida como la de él.

Estaba por llegar a la cima de la montaña, un efluvio llamo mi atención, los rayos del sol hacían que su piel brillara. Si no fuera mi padre se lo robaría a mamá. _Mierda pensé eso_. La carcajada de mi padre se escucho por todo el bosque.

-Me alegra que me consideres atractivo- dijo divertido.

-¿Como me encontraste?- pregunte cambiando de tema y bloqueando mis pensamientos. Tía Alice no me ve así que tenía que haber algo más.

-Te conozco tan bien como a mí mismo y a tu madre, aunque ella siempre me sorprende, cuando tenemos problemas siempre nos alejamos para que los demás no sufran, me separe de la familia cuando perdí a tu madre, ella no hablo con nadie y ahora que perdió a su padre estuvo encerrada en la biblioteca, tu eres como nosotros y eso he de admitir no es algo bueno, no he podido evitar entrar en tu mente, se lo que te preocupa, pero me gustaría que confiaras en mí y me lo contaras- corrí a abrazar a papa. El sabía lo que sentía el me entendía por que paso la mayor parte de su vida con ese sentimiento.

-Los amo, pero me siento sola y sé que está mal lo que siento por que les tengo envidia, y ustedes merecen recibir solo amor de mi parte por todo lo que han sacrificado por mí, sobre todo mamá- solloce.

-Mi pequeña-papa me abrazo fuerte y me dio un beso en el tope de la cabeza- está bien sentirse así, yo me sentí así mucha parte de mi vida, y sé que tu encontraras la solución, me duele que sientas esto porque yo ya lo viví. Hay algo más que ye preocupe.- mire a mis zapatos, papá me sentó en un tronco y se arrodillo frente a mí para que lo viera a la cara.

- Y si esto es parte de la imprimación, y si tengo que estar con Jacob para dejar de sentirme así.

-¿Es lo que tú quieres? Tu madre y yo te apoyaremos en lo que quieras.

-No no lo quiero solo, quiero que este sentimiento se valla, quiero enamórame por mi misma, quiero equivocarme y poco a poco darme cuenta de que estoy enamorada- papá se rió.

-Es increíble cuando sucede, te golpea sin que te des cuenta y de pronto ya no puedes vivir sin ella o él, y no hay nada más importante, sientes un vacio en tu pecho sin no están juntos, ese es el vacio que tu vas a llenar- mi padre se veía feliz, supuse que estaba recordando momentos con mamá.

-Eso es lo que quiero para mi, ¿Cuando te diste cuenta que la amabas? - el sonrió, se coloco a mi lado y me abrazo. El crepúsculo comenzaba se veía hermoso desde la montaña.

-Cuando la camioneta de Tayler amenazo con quitarle la vida, creía que la odiaba pero incluso en ese momento solo pensé "Ella no" claro que cuando me cole por su ventana, y esta rechino me di cuenta de que podía verla toda la eternidad y no me cansaría, fue muy gracioso darme cuenta lo enamorado que estaba cuando pensé en llevar aceite para la próxima vez que fuera a colarme a su cuarto- me reí, papá me había contado esa historia hace tiempo pero era lindo volverla a escuchar, me hacía sentir tranquila.

-Gracias papá, me ayudaste a tranquilizarme.

-Es un gusto hacerlo mi pequeña princesa, te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti papi.

-Princesa sé que no quieres preocupar a tu madre pero tal vez debas hablar con ella.- lo mire confundida- está dolida pequeña, te necesita, ella siente que te está perdiendo, no lo ha dicho pero la conozco y sé que piensa que me quieres mas a mi- mi relación con papá empezó desde bebé, el se convirtió en mi héroe, mamá siempre estaba ahí y hablaba con ambos pero papá estaba mas para mí que mamá.- No quiero que te sientas culpable, probablemente ha sido responsabilidad de los dos por no tomarla en cuenta, me concentre tanto en no dejar que te alejaras de mí y me odiaras como en la visión de tu tía Alice que no me di cuenta de que te estaba alejando de ella.

-Tú no me has alejado de mamá, siento que mi relación contigo es diferente pero siempre los he tomado en cuenta a ambos para todo, hablare con ella acerca de esto, yo no quería preocuparla por la muerte de Charlie pero supongo que será mejor que hable con ella para que no sienta que me estoy alejando, gracias por todo.

-Es un placer ayudarte mi pequeña princesa. ¿Quieres regresar a casa?

-Estaré un momento mas aquí.

Cuando la noche llego corrí a casa, hablaría con mi madre.

**Bella Pov**

Tome una gran bocanada de aire mientras controlaba mi risa, Rose se limpiaba una lagrima imaginaria mientras seguía con su relato.

-Y luego cuando la casa quedo vacía Emmett y yo la aprovechamos a lo máximo, en la mañana siguiente los muchachos esos llamaron a la policía, ambos salimos corriendo y desnudos, llegamos a un lago y había muchas familias, nos gritaron de todo, pero no me arrepiento fue una gran luna de miel- todos nos reíamos a carcajadas después de que Rose nos contara de su ultima luna de miel.

-Yo sé cómo darle lo mejor a mi osita- dijo Em burlón. Edward me tenía muy abrazada sabia que este momento podía ser remplazado por la tristeza.

No había visto a mi hija desde que tuvimos clases con ella. Se veía tan triste. Pero no solo era eso. Notaba que algo mas la afectaba solo que no sabía que era, esperaba que mi pequeña estuviera bien. Sabía que había algo mas pero ella no quería hablar conmigo, a veces me ponía triste cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo con Edward pero apreciaba que tuvieran esa relación.

"Puedo hablar contigo" mire hacia la puerta, ahí se encontraba mi hija estaba segura que solo había lanzado las palabras para mí. Asentí y me despedí de todos mientras acompañaba a mi hija a nuestra casa.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunte una vez que llegamos, ella se echo a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar.

-Te amo mami, perdón si en algún momento has creído que no confió en ti o que quiero más a papá- soltó mi pequeña hija mientras yo soltaba un sollozo.

-No necesitas disculparte, te amo pequeña, se que tienes una relación cercana a tu padre y eso a veces me ha puesto celosa pero prefiero eso a estén separados.

-Papá nunca me ha querido contar acerca de eso, ¿tú lo sabes?- sabia que la actitud de Edward con Ness se debía a lo que había visto en la visión, sin embargo parecía que había mas en ella de lo que conto.

-Nunca ha hablado conmigo acerca de eso- le dije sinceramente.- Pero no podemos culparlo por nada Ness el nos ama más que a nada en el mundo se ha sacrificado por ambas en muchas ocasiones.

-Tu también lo has hecho mami. - Ness lloro la muerte de su abuelo, nunca pensé que lo fuera a querer tanto. Me platico acerca de sus sentimientos y me sorprendió lo sola que se sentía.

-¿Quieres buscar a Jacob?- si mi princesa me hubiera dicho esto hace meses probablemente yo misma la hubiera ayudado a buscarlo, pero él nos demostró que había dejado de ser mi sol personal, el chico que conocí cambio y ya no me duele haberlo alejado de mi vida, pero tenia miedo de lo que alejarla de su destino le haría.

-No, no quiero solo quiero enamorarme de verdad y Jacob no parece ser una persona de la que me enamoraría además de que la imprimación no es una forma de enamorarse que me gustaría experimentar.

-Tu padre y yo te apoyaremos en lo que necesites pequeña.- Al final hablamos tranquilamente de todo un poco me sentí muy bien, estaba recuperando a mi hija ella se estaba acercando a mí y eso era lo único que necesitaba para seguir.

Después de platicar mucho Edward apareció, tal vez ya era hora de que Edward hablara con nosotras acerca de eso que vio y que ha estado atormentándolo durante tanto tiempo.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Edward acercándose a nosotras provocando un gran abrazo familiar.

-Perfecto- respondió mi hija- ¿Papi?

-Si

-¿Que paso en la visión que te tiene tan asustado de lo que yo piense de ti?- Ness me sorprendió suponía que se lo preguntaría pero no en este momento, Edward se quedo en shock- si no quieres contarlo está bien yo solo tenía esa duda- Edward vio a nuestra hija con duda pero después asintió, supongo que no puede negarle nada a la princesa.

**Nessie Pov **

-Está bien, les hablare de eso, yo espero que me perdonen por haberlo ocultado tanto tiempo, yo solo necesito que escuchen todo.

-Te escucharemos papi- dije, el se notaba claramente nervioso.

-Me odiabas Ness, al principio todo era perfecto pero cuando te hiciste adulta y descubriste que lo que tenias con Jacob era amor me odiabas, nunca me lo dijiste pero en algunas ocasiones logre ver lo que pensabas, te molesto que contara cuando Jacob había besado a tu madre y ella se rompió la mano, todos nos reíamos incluso Jacob pero a ti no te pareció gracioso, pensaste que te quería poner en contra de Jacob, supongo que fue nuestra culpa, el te cuidaba para que nosotros disfrutáramos nuestro tiempo juntos, además de que todos los días nos visitaba o dormía aquí, el estaba más presente en tu vida de lo que imaginamos, pasabas mucho tiempo con tu madre hablando de él, como era antes de que tu nacieras, nunca platicabas conmigo sobre el porqué seria el papa celoso que tanto odiabas, cuando Jacob murió me culpaste a mí, dijiste que no sabias cómo pero que yo había provocado su muerte, te dije que tenias una vida que vivir y tu nos dijiste que como quería que vivieras si nosotros habíamos convertido a Jacob en su vida, que el pasaba más tiempo contigo del que pasamos tu madre y yo, cuando descubrimos tu cuerpo había una nota- papa sollozaba fuertemente- la nota decía "¿te lo esperabas Edward?" Seguido de un "lo lamento mamá esto no fue tu culpa", lo demás ya lo sabes- ¿Cuánto daño le había hecho a mi padre?

-No soy la misma de esa visión, los amo papi, más de lo que puedo expresar, tu y mamá son el centro de mi vida, nunca me enojaría contigo por esto, supongo que lo que paso en esa visión nos sirvió a todos para rectificar nuestros errores, yo no soy ella, y definitivamente no te culpo de nada, creo que alejarme de Jacob fue la mejor decisión que pudiste haber tomado.

-El te amaba, cambio mucho por ti, no culpo a tu otra yo por eso-dijo papá con una sonrisa- el era increíble contigo y con todos, el intentaba que nuestra relación fuera mejor.

-Pero aun así no lo logro yo lamento haberte hecho tanto daño papi- me sonrío con ternura.

-No me has hecho daño soy muy feliz. Las amo y están aquí conmigo es más de lo que puedo pedir.

-¿Crees que si busco a Jacob el cambie por mi?- pregunte.

-¿Es lo que quieres?- pregunto mamá.

-No lo sé creo que debo pensarlo.

-Te apoyaremos en lo que decidas- dijo papá agradecí en silencio y salí hacia el bosque, era tan rápida para correr como mi padre, el aire me calmaba, me hacía sentir bien y liberaba mis pensamientos. Llegue a un pequeño claro y me recosté a pensar,tal vez debía buscar a Jacob, y ser feliz el tiempo que estuviéramos juntos, el cambiaría por mi o eso esperaba me había alejado mucho de casa y se hacía tarde, mañana tenia clases que dar y no había dormido en una semana, así que emprendí el viaje a casa.

El cuerpo sin vida me llamo la atención pero los ojos rojos que me veían sedientos hicieron que se me erizara la piel.

-Te matare...

**Hola! se que he desaparecido esta semana pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, ademas me costo un poco escribir este capitulo para que quedara como lo había imaginado, gracias por leerme y por todos sus comentarios, follows y favoritos, espero les guste este capitulo, ¿Creen que Ness deba buscar a Jacob?**

**Melania: me alegro mucho que te guste, me divierto mucho escribiendo también :D Besos**


	9. ¿Quién eres?

**¿Quién eres?**

**Nessie Pov**

-Te matare- dijo con voz torturada- por favor corre, aléjate de mi, olvídate de que me has visto, no quiero hacerte daño- era un chico alto, tal vez un poco menos alto que mi padre y de su misma complexión, musculoso, tez blanca claramente con el pálido característico de los vampiros, su cabello color negro oscuro un poco despeinado, cara cuadrada, un vampiro muy guapo, la mayoría de los vampiros lo son pero pocos vampiros pueden ser considerados tan 'hermosos'.

-Tranquilo- dije un poco cautelosa, el no me quería matar- termina de beber y luego hablaremos- el ciervo aun estaba vivo.

-¡No lo entiendes!- me acorralo inmediatamente contra un árbol, la fuerza que utilizo en mis brazos hizo que soltara un grito de dolor, lance una imagen obscura hacia el- ¿Que me has hecho?

-¡Te dije que te tranquilizaras!-grite, puse toda mi concentración en que se mantuviera ciego- ahora puedes estar seguro de que no me harás daño, respira tranquilamente y dime si te provoco sed- según mi familia mi sangre no les llama la atención, agradable al olfato pero no provoca sed.

Se alejo de mi y comenzó a olfatear, me dirigí al pobre ciervo y termine con su sufrimiento, el seguía olfateando.

-¿Que eres?- pregunto, mientras daba vueltas tratando de encontrarme.

-No respondiste si te provoco o no sed , así que no responderé tu pregunta, si quieres que te quite la ceguera tendrás que contestar todo lo que te pregunte y tal vez si te creo responderé algunas de las tuyas- me sentí increíblemente poderosa, claro que me moría de miedo, no sabía cuanto tiempo disponía antes de que la imagen desapareciera.

-De acuerdo, lo hare, no te hare daño te lo aseguro.

-¿Te provoco sed?- escale un árbol, lo veía moverse en varias direcciones tratando de seguir mi voz.

-No- salte a otro árbol- ¿que fue eso?- pregunto exaltado.

-Las preguntas las hago yo- tía Rosalie estaría orgullosa de mi- ¿Cómo te convertiste?

-No lo sé, estaba con mis compañeros de la universidad, después algo me provoco mucho dolor y desperté en medio del bosque con un ardor terrible en la garganta, eso fue hace pocos días- parecía sincero y asustado, me recordó a tía Alice, nadie estuvo con él para explicarle las leyes de los vampiros.

-¿Has matado a un humano?- pregunte cautelosa mientras saltaba a otro árbol, el se removió nervioso.

-Sí, no quise matarlos, eran mis amigos, me estaban buscando, cuando desperté fue lo primero que olí, no pude detenerme, ellos eran como mi familia- estaba llorando de forma que lloran los vampiros- y ni siquiera puedo dormir o llorar es demasiado frustrante.

-¿Te aseguraste de que estuvieran muertos?- seguí, voz neutra, sin expresar ningún sentimiento. Era necesario saberlo, no podíamos permitir mas neófitos deambulando por ahí sin saber qué hacer.

-Los mate a todos antes de beber de ellos, soy un monstruo- grito al aire, creo que papá y el se llevarían bien.

-No eres ningún monstruo, solo un vampiro sediento, intentaste salvar mi vida y te estabas alimentando de un ciervo, ahora supongo que te creo, si te quito la ceguera y me atacas seré mas rápida que tu, y tengo personas que cuidan de mi.

-No te hare daño, lo juro-le quite la ceguera, de inmediato su vista se enfoco en mí, me miraba tratando de descifrar lo que soy.

-Bebe lo que queda del ciervo- ordene, baje del árbol de un salto, el siguió bebiendo. Me recargue contra el tronco de un árbol a esperar que terminara de beber.

-¿Qué eres?- pregunto una vez que termino.

-Esa información no es algo que tenga permitido contar, si te ganas nuestra confianza tal vez llegue a contarte.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

-Solo si me dices el tuyo primero- dije aun sin expresión en mi voz. No quería que creyera que estaba coqueteando.

-Mi nombre es Ethan White.

-Renesmee Cullen- conteste.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto, yo seguí con mi camino, íbamos a velocidad humana, y me empezaba a cansar de ir tan lento.

-A un lugar donde me sienta segura, ahora sígueme el paso- dije mientras corría rápidamente hacia casa, lo sentía cerca, básicamente rápido.

Antes de llegar a casa decidí alertar a mis padres.

"Mamá, papá, traigo conmigo a un neófito, es inofensivo al parecer, me conto su historia y decidí darle el beneficio de la duda pero necesito de ustedes para saber si su historia es real"

-Detente- dije a pocos metros de llegar a casa, mis padres ya estaban esperándonos en la puerta con posiciones defensivas, me acerque a mis padres y los abrace.

-Edward, Bella él es Ethan un neófito- ambos me miraban confundidos.

"No confío en el, quiero mantener nuestra relación y mi origen a salvo hasta que decidamos que hacer con el" papá lo miraba fijamente, sabía que estaba muy metido en su mente, me abrazo fuertemente para la sorpresa de todos y comenzó a reír.

-Ethan, quiero que me cuentes todo acerca de como conociste a mi Renesmee- dijo mi padre, al parecer estaba más que divertido.

Ethan comenzó a relatar todo desde su punto de vista, mi padre y yo estábamos mas que divertidos, yo por el miedo que le provoque y mi padre por los pensamientos que estaban en su cabeza.

-Muy bien Ethan después de esto confío en ti- papá me miro significativamente, dándome a entender que lo que Ethan decía era verdad.

-Gracias Edward, yo sé que es difícil confiar en alguien como yo- papá de verdad tendría que contarme todo para saber de qué tanto reía.

-No somos muy diferentes Ethan, nosotros también somos vampiros, solo que el camino que elegimos nos hizo se diferentes, al beber solo sangre de animales provoco que nuestros ojos se volvieron de color dorado, cuando tenemos sed se vuelven negros, tu al ser un neófito tienes los ojos rojos, si te sigues alimentando de sangre humana el color no desaparecerá.

-Yo no quiero ser un monstruo, ustedes pueden enseñarme a vivir de esta forma.

-Podemos ayudarte, pero primero hay ciertas cosas que debes saber, los vampiros tenemos leyes, y si quieres vivir tienes que seguirlas.

-De acuerdo.

-Primero; no debes decirle a ningún humano de nuestra existencia, segundo; si te llegas a alimentar de humanos debes hacerlo moderadamente y limpiando tu rastro, lo que significa quemar el cuerpo para no dejar evidencia. Y no debes mostraste a la luz del sol frente a humanos, no sé si lo has notado pero brillamos literalmente- dijo papá sonriendo.

-Bien puedo hacer eso- dijo algo nervioso- yo tengo una duda- papá sonrió aun mas si eso es posible. Ethan me miro nervioso y supuse que la pregunta era relacionada conmigo.

-¿Ella es humana?- papá paso su brazo por mis hombros, mamá estaba igual de confundida que yo por la actitud de mi padre.

-No, no lo es, pero no estamos seguros de hablar de eso en este momento, por ahora te presentaremos al resto de la familia Cullen.

Cuando llegamos a casa se hizo todo un revuelo, todos comenzaron a lanzarnos preguntas ¿Quien es él? ¿De dónde lo sacaron? ¿Quién mierda trajo un neófito a casa? (se podrán imaginar que esa fue tía Rose) Se viste bien.

-¡Basta!- grito mi padre- su nombre es Ethan y yo lo traje, no me importa cómo se viste Alice, lo he interrogado y es confiable- todos a excepción de Ethan se relajaron- lo ayudaremos, no sabe nada de la vida de un vampiro, al parecer hubo un vampiro irresponsable que lo convirtió y no le explico nada.

-Es un gusto conocerte Ethan, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y esta es mi familia, ella es mi esposa Esme- ella inclino su cabeza a forma de saludo, el es Emmett- el tío Em lo abrazo a su forma y de no ser porque es neófito estoy segura de que lo hubiera partido en dos- Emmett suéltalo, ella es Rosalie, es la esposa de Emmett- tía Rose al igual que la abuela solo inclino su cabeza- el es Jasper y ella su esposa Alice.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo ella mientras corría a abrazarlo, dejándolo en shock, supongo que Ethan iba a ser algo importante para nosotros, todos reían, supongo que sabían que había visto algo importante.

-Esta es mi familia, a Edward, Bella y Renesmee ya los conociste- de nuevo papá se reía.

Pasamos a la sala y estaba segura de que todos le harían un gran interrogatorio a Ethan.

-Antes de empiece el interrogatorio creo que Ethan debe saber algo- dijo papá y estaba segura de que Ethan no podría soportar mas información.

-Díselo Edward tu lo has visto- dijo tía Alice.

-Bien, Ethan debes de saber que algunos de nosotros poseemos dones, el de Nessie- Ethan lo miro raro- ya te fue demostrado, Nessie es el apodo de Renesmee- dijo mi padre contestando su pregunta silenciosa- Ness es capaz de mostrarte cualquier pensamiento que haya pasado por su cabeza o cegarte como lo hizo contigo, es capaz de crear ilusiones en tu cabeza y que creas que son reales como la ceguera. Jasper es capaz de controlar tus sentimientos y emociones- el tío Jasper hizo que Ethan se retorciera en el suelo de risa- Jasper has demostrado el punto- dijo papá algo molesto- bien Alice puede ver el futuro en base a las decisiones que tomamos, el futuro no está escrito en piedra. El don de Bella es un escudo, puede protegerse a ella y a quienes la rodean de los dones mentales y por ultimo yo- papá de verdad sonrió, su sonrisa daba mucho miedo- soy un lector de mentes-juro que vi como Ethan se ponía mas pálido- supongo que tendrás que guardar bien tus pensamientos Ethan, la mayoría de mi familia ya sabe como bloquearme, y no te preocupes Ness es mi hija- me sonroje y Ethan desvió la mirada, todos se reían.

Les conté a todos como lo conocí y tía Rose dijo que se sentía orgullosa de mi, al parecer Ethan les caía bien.

-Mamá, papá creen que podamos ir a casa, quiero dormir antes de ir a clases- ambos se levantaron y nos fuimos a nuestra casa. Los demás interrogarían a Ethan.

**Alice Pov **

Era increíble, estaba demasiado feliz, Ethan era lo que necesitábamos, Jazz me miraba curioso sintiendo mi felicidad le había llamado la atención. Edward, Bella y Ness salieron de la casa, al parecer Nessie necesitaba dormir antes de ir a la escuela.

-Bien Ethan puede que hayas engañado a Eddie pero a mí no- dijo Em furioso, quería reírme pero arruinaría lo que Em tenía preparado, Emmett se acerco a Ethan y este temblaba de miedo, Jasper se reía a mi lado, estaba aumentando el miedo.

-Yo no les hare daño se los juro, nunca les haría daño.

-No si creerte, tal vez debamos de probar el desmembrador contigo-la cara de Ethan no tenia precio, por las caras de todos sabia que estaban conteniendo la risa- Rose bebe, puedes traer el desmembrador para utilizarlo con Ethan- Rose salió a velocidad vampírica y regreso con una caja, en la que se suponía estaba el desmembrador.

-Emmett-regaño Carlisle.

-Solo déjame terminar- Jazz y yo ayudamos a Em sosteniendo a Ethan mientras Rose se acercaba con la caja. Justo cuando Rose iba a bañar a Ethan con desperdicios grite.

-Alto, Rose detente ahora, suficiente de bromas- Jazz y yo lo soltamos y luego me dirigí a Ethan- perdón es una broma de bienvenida estilo Cullen, 'Rose ahora'- articule. El desecho cayó sobre él, Em se tiro al piso a reír, Rose sostenía su estomago y reía fuertemente, Ethan estaba en shock, Jasper estaba en el piso sintiendo la alegría de todos, Carlisle y Esme estaban divertidos, yo solo veía la escena esperando lo mejor.

-Lamento la actitud de mis hijos Ethan, a veces tanto tiempo juntos es aburrido y les divierte tener un nuevo conejillo de indias, sobre todo Emmett- se disculpo Carlisle.

-Niños quiero que limpien bien toda la sala, y lo harán a velocidad humana, es in castigo que debe ser cumplido ya- dijo Esme a lo que todos nos pusimos a limpiar- Ethan hay una habitación disponible en el segundo piso para que te limpies cuarta habitación a la izquierda.

Ethan asintió y se dirigió a limpiarse mientras nosotros limpiábamos el desastre que hicimos.

Una vez limpio todo nos acomodamos de nuevo en la sala.

-Creo que gracias por la bienvenida- dijo Ethan relajado. Se veía muy gracioso con la ropa de Jazz puesta ya que su ropa quedo inservible.

-Fue un placer- dijo Emmett de nuevo riéndose.

-¿Puedo saber por qué se detuvieron al principio?- pregunto al azar pero viéndome a mí.

-Tuve una visión poco agradable de lo que sucedía, al parecer tienes un don- me miro asombrado como si estuviera recordando algo que probablemente pasara antes.

-¿Qué clase de don?- pregunto cauteloso. Todos los demás lo miraban curiosos, esta familia estaba por adoptar a otro vampiro con un gran don.

-Tienes el don de los elementos.

**Bella Pov**

Una vez que Ness se durmió decidí sacar a Edward de casa para hablar con él. Al principio me miraba divertido pero luego se le paso cuando vio mi cara de 'no me !"#$%'

-Me puedes explicar ¿qué demonios fue eso?- pregunte cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente alejados de casa.

-¿Que fue qué?

-No me vengas con eso Edward quiero saber que te divirtió tanto- el miedo desapareció de sus ojos, se acerco a mi rápidamente tomándome de las caderas, estaba por derribar mi enojo.

-Bella hay cosas que como tú has dicho deben quedarse en la mente de los demás en este caso creo que lo mejor es ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas.

-Se que yo te dije eso de la privacidad pero quiero saberlo, todo el tiempo que hablamos con el te la pasaste riendo.

-Bella, mi dulce Bella solo te puedo decir que seremos muy felices.- me abrazo y beso mi cabeza, podía sentirlo sonreír, respire su aroma algo frustrada, una vez más tranquila decidimos volver a casa.

* * *

><p>-¿Que es ese olor?- estábamos por irnos al instituto, al entrar a la casa olí algo entre limpio y repugnante, todos estaban en la sala,.<p>

-Creo que probablemente ese sea yo- dijo Ethan, estaba sentado en una esquina de la casa. Edward comenzó a reírse, le mande una mirada envenenada, señor sabelotodo.

-Al parecer mis hermanos decidieron darle la bienvenida a la familia- dijo Edward. Un escalofrió me recorrió, cuando recién me convertí en vampira intentaron darme la bienvenida Cullen, no les ayudo mucho que Edward me ayudara a escapar.

-¿Como consiguieron los desechos?- pregunte divertida. Alice comenzó a reírse desde su lugar.

-Emmett los conservaba en nuestro cuarto muy bien guardados en caso de emergencia- contesto Rose.

-Lo lamento Ethan, pero puedes estar seguro que una vez pasada esa prueba ya eres parte de la familia- le dije viéndolo apenada, parecía un niño pequeño.

-Lamento interrumpir el momento pero recuerden que soy maestra y debo llegar temprano a dirección- nos apuro Ness.

-¿Se irán todos?- pregunto Ethan asustado.

-Todos vamos a la escuela y Carlisle trabaja en el hospital, Esme se quedara contigo en casa- respondió Alice.

-Podemos trabajar en tu autocontrol si te parece- dijo Esme de forma maternal

-Bien hora de irnos- dijo de nuevo Ness, entre enojada y frustrada.

* * *

><p>-Aburrido- dijo Alice entrando a casa, el día había sido demasiado aburrido, la monotonía había empezado en el instituto y pocas cosas nos divertían, Alice se había puesto a visualizar el futuro de todos en clases mientras Edward lo traducía para Jasper y para mi, la vida de nuestros compañeros sería muy aburrida, Jasper decidió darle alegría al profesor de química, quien apenado salió huyendo de la clase con un 'enorme' problema en los pantalones, la profesora de literatura estallo en llanto a mitad de una explicación, y la maestra de algebra tuvo que ser llevada a la enfermería después de que Jasper le provocara tanta risa que cayera al piso y se golpeara la cabeza, Edward dijo que los alumnos pensaban que los maestros se habían fumado algo debido a todos los arranques que tuvieron, Jasper había sido el más feliz.<p>

-No creo que haya sido aburrido Alice, me comentaron que hubieron ciertos incidentes en la escuela- Carlisle estaba en la sala esperándonos, Ethan estaba recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y Esme estaba a su lado.

-Puede que estuviéramos aburridos- dijo Alice como niña pequeña, mi hija se recostó en el sillón con unas palomitas mientras veía como éramos castigados, después de que se calmaron un poco las aguas mi hija salió de casa y al poco tiempo Ethan la siguió, Edward y Alice lo vieron con una sonrisa y entonces entendí ese misterio en la sonrisa de Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien que puedo decir, no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hicieron cada uno de sus comentarios, algunos me hicieron reflexionar acerca de mi forma de escribir y otros me hicieron replantearme si cambiar la idea original del fic, espero no haber decepcionado a muchasos de ustedes, se por algunos de sus comentarios que les hubiera gustado ver a otros personajes en el lugar de Ethan pero la idea original la pense asi y ademas les haria spoiler si les digiera el porque decidi tener a un personaje que no perteneciera a la saga. Solo puedo decir a mi favor que si no fuera Ethan quien estuviera en este capitulo no sabria como seguir con el futuro que tenia pensado para la historia, perdon si decepcione a alguien. Bueno creo que ya me puse algo dramatica y no soy asi jaja, Feliz dia de San Valentin :D**

**Fue muy dificil escribir este capitulo asi que espero que les haya gustado, diganme si les ha gustado o que opinan que va a pasar.**

**Guest: a mi tambien me gusta mas la idea de Ness con otra persona, gracias por tu comentario :D Besos.**

**Melania: concuerdo contigo, a mi tampoco me gusto que eso pasara, por eso decidi escribir un final alternativo, todo empezo con un ¿Y si? Gracias por tu comentario Besos :D**

**Hola: gracias por tu comentario me parece una linda idea pero como explique arriba no sabria como continuarla espero que aunque no fuera Nahuel te haya gustado la idea. Besos :D**


	10. Amigos

**Amigos**

**Nessie Pov**

Decidí salir de casa de los abuelos, tenía demasiados trabajos que leer acerca de la historia de la tecnología y si quería terminar por lo menos la mitad debía comenzar ya. Sentí la presencia de alguien a mis espaldas y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo.

-Para ser un vampiro eres poco sigiloso- dije mientras me volteaba para verlo, parecía un niño perdido, me miraba regañado supongo que la primera impresión que le di.

-Lo lamento, pero pareciera que me has estado evitando y me preguntaba ¿porque? Tu familia me ha recibido muy bien.- y vaya que lo habían recibido bien, si le habían dado la bienvenida Cullen, cuando crecí lo suficiente el tío Em la quiso hacer conmigo pero mamá le dijo que era demasiado tarde para eso, se lo agradecí enormemente, sin embargo Garrett un amigo muy cercano a la familia si recibió la bienvenida cuando se hizo vegetariano al igual que Kate una amiga de la familia.

-Tal vez sea el olor- me burle, se puso algo serio, y no pude evitar reír a carcajadas.

-Que graciosa, aunque no creo que ese sea el motivo- dijo poniéndose serio, tome una gran bocanada de aire.

-Ven conmigo y sabrás mi oscuro secreto de porque te ignoro- un brillo apareció en sus ojos y nos dirigimos a casa. Ahí sobre la mesa de la sala se encontraban todos los ensayos que debía leer, sabía que muchos de mis compañeros maestros no leían todo lo que sus alumnos escribían pero el que no revisaran bien el trabajo hacia a los alumnos tomar la clase mas a la ligera y para mí era importante mantener mi papel de buena maestra con los alumnos, no el de maestra idiota.

-Te presento mi oscuro secreto- dije señalando la pila de trabajos, trago en seco.

-Ugh supongo que es una buena razón para evitarme, puedo ayudarte si quieres- le di los requisitos que debía tener cada trabajo y le pedí que los leyera de principio a fin, cuando terminamos estaba muy cansada, el bueno... es un vampiro, durante el trabajo solo hablamos para resolver sus dudas sobre la historia de la tecnología y algunos cuantos de los requisitos, el problema era lo que al principio me parecía tenso se convirtió en algo muy agradable.

-Terminamos- dijo suspirando.

-Gracias, no sé que habría hecho si no me hubieras ayudado, a veces mis padres y tíos me ayudaban pero según el abuelo debo tener sentido de la responsabilidad, así que acepto las consecuencias.

-Fue un placer ayudarte, yo... sé que tenemos un día de conocernos pero me gustaría saber más cosas de ti- y con ese mas cosas de ti entendí que quería saber mi origen, no me molestaba después de todo ya había pasado por el lector de mentes y la bienvenida Cullen y no había huido.

-Yo... bueno es extraño, no sabes nada de mi pero me agradas, y solo nos conocemos de una día- dije emocionada y me di cuenta de que estaba balbuceando- lo lamento suele pasarme esto cuanto estoy algo emocionada, hace mucho que no le cuento a nadie esta historia y me encantara ver tu reacción, no para burlarme, simplemente quiero saber cómo reaccionaras y...

-Ness, lo estás haciendo de nuevo- sentí algo extraño cuando dijo mi apodo.

-Lo lamento, bien, pero si quieres saber lo que escondo debes mantener el secreto, se puede decir que soy algo así como prohibido.

-De acuerdo mantendré el secreto, te lo aseguro.- suspire.

-Soy una hibrida, mitad humana, mitad vampiro- y se quedo en shock. Creo que no debí decirlo tan de sopetón.- ¿Estás bien?- pregunte.

-Yo, lo estoy asimilando, pero los vampiros no pueden tener hijos.

-Supongo que tendré que contarte la historia larga.

-Eso estaría bien- sonrió y sentí como se me fue el aire.

-Mis padres se conocieron en el instituto, mi madre era humana y mi padre vampiro, al principio el creía odiarla porque su sangre era demasiado irresistible para él, pero al final la empezó a conocer y se enamoro de ella así como ella se enamoro de él, mi padre fue caballeroso y amable con ella y muy protector y posesivo- reí- pero se amaban demasiado, mi madre quería ser vampiro pero mi padre no quería que lo fuera, él le dijo que no quería condenarla a vivir de esta forma para siempre, el problema era que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a vivir sin el otro, era demasiado doloroso, no sé si te lo han explicado pero una vez que un vampiro se enamora de verdad es para toda la vida y el estar separados es demasiado doloroso, así que siguieron con su relación, mi padres se amaban demasiado, pero siempre había limites debido a la sed que mi madre le provocaba a mi padre, nunca habían intimado y mi madre estaba más que dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que mi padre y ella tuvieran sexo, así que pusieron condiciones, mi madre se casaría con mi padre y a cambio el intentaría estar con ella y después convertirla en vampiro ya que mi madre quería todas las experiencias humanas, estuvieron juntos y de ahí naci yo- sonreí, había omitido muchos detalles pero con el tiempo se los contaría.

-¿Donde están tus padres?- parece que omití ese detalle.

-¿A quién mas llamaría mamá y papá que a Edward y Bella?- el parecía sorprendido.

-¿Fue un embarazo normal?- pregunto atónito.

-En realidad no, mi madre tuvo muchos problemas, yo no fui una hija muy deseada por parte de toda mi familia, las únicas que me deseaban eran mi madre y tía Rosalie, pero mi madre decidido seguir con el embarazo sin importar las consecuencias, a mitad del embarazo que duro poco por mi crecimiento acelerado bueno mi padre logro escuchar mis pensamientos y que no quería dañar a mi madre, al parecer era un feto inteligente- reí- eso fue suficiente para que el me amara, ¿cómo no hacerlo? el no podía odiar a nadie que amara a mi madre.

-¿No has tenido ningún resentimiento hacia él?- cualquiera preguntaría eso, era muy extraño pero ambos nos queríamos demasiado, y no importaba lo que hubiera pasado antes, yo sabía que mi padre tenía miedo por mi madre y eso era más que suficiente para mi, además que él me amaba ahora y el tiempo que me ha dedicado ha sido suficiente para saber que él no se arrepiente de nada.

-No, mi relación con papá es increíble, cualquiera pensaría eso pero yo no- se quedo pensativo durante un momento.

-¿Por qué es tan importante que esto se mantenga en secreto?- ugh, nos quedaríamos hablando durante toda la tarde, le conté todo, lo que los Vulturis representan para mi familia y el hecho de que seguíamos estando en la mira por tía Alice, mi madre y padre. Le conté que yo represento un peligro para los Vulturis y que es mejor mantenerme a salvo, aunque deje de lado la visión.

-Supongo que ahora yo puedo hacer preguntas, te he contado mucho de mi vida, me gustaría saber más de ti ¿no extrañas a tu familia?- esa era la pregunta que mas me rondaba la cabeza, mamá aun sufría la muerte de Charlie y de la abuela Renee se mantenía al pendiente de su futuro. El miro hacia el bosque por la ventana, parecía recordar algo con nostalgia.

-Ustedes son mi familia- respondió aun mirando a la nada- es increíble ser parte de ella- pude ver una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¿No te llevabas bien con ellos?

-Más bien ellos no se llevaban bien conmigo, me abandonaron cuando tenía 2 años, no recuerdo nada de ese tiempo, así que no puedo decir que los extraño o no, estuve en una casa hogar toda mi vida, nunca nadie me adopto, era un niño muy inteligente así que al salir de ahí, comencé a trabajar y estudiar, me becaron en una universidad que aunque no prestigiosa era reconocida y podía tener una mejor oportunidad de vida, obviamente todos mis amigos eran menores que yo, los trataba como a mis hermanos pequeños, ellos eran mi familia, y los mate- no podía imaginar una vida sin mi familia, sin embargo había tantos niños que habían sido abandonados, era tan triste.

-Lo lamento, pero ahora estas con nosotros y tendrás que soportar lo que es tener una familia, créeme dentro de un tiempo te arrepentirás-bromee para relajar el ambiente.

-Tal vez un poco, aun no he podido quitarme el olor- se rio.

Ethan y yo comenzamos a llevarnos mejor, el me platicaba de su vida en la casa hogar y yo de mi infancia con mi familia, me sentía feliz y completa con él, completa era una palabra que llamaba demasiado mi atención, en las dos semanas que llevaba aquí Ethan había logrado que dejara de pensar en Jacob.

-Ven aquí osito, ven aquí- Ethan apretó mi mano, era algo a lo que nos habíamos acostumbrado, no me molestaba ni a él ya que el siempre tomaba la iniciativa.

-No te pasara nada- le dije- el tío Em hace esto cada vez que salimos de casa, por más que le digamos que no hay que jugar con la comida, lo bueno es que no los deja sufrir y los mata rápido- el oso frente al tío Em ya estaba demasiado mareado con tantas vueltas que el tío Em le ha hecho dar.

-Es algo cruel.

-Los mata de inmediato, no debes preocuparte por eso.

Salir de caza fue algo bueno para mí, tenía mucho tiempo sobreviviendo con comida humana necesitaba sangre ya que si no la bebía durante mucho tiempo me ponía débil. Una vez que terminamos con nuestra comida fuimos corriendo a casa en una clase de competencia, papá llego primero fui la segunda en llegar y ambos esperamos 5 largos minutos a que llegaran, me recosté sobre las piernas de mi padre mientras aguantaba la risa y esperaba que llegaran los demás.

Escuche como llegaban todos a casa pero seguí con mi postura.

-Si pudiera dormir lo hubiera hecho como mi adorable hija- se burlo papá, lo sentí tensarse- controla tus pensamientos Ethan- me pregunto de que hablara. Desde que mamá se convirtió en vampiro papá ya no revelaba nada que estuviera en la mente de los demás a menos que afectara mucho a la familia, el estaba intentando ayudar a Ethan a bloquearlo aunque claro que para Ethan era difícil, normalmente olvidaba que mi padre posee ese poder, estoy segura que si mamá no se enojara con papá por saber lo que los demás piensan el ya hubiera dejado en vergüenza a Ethan diciendo todo lo que ve en él, lo cual supongo debe ser algo incomodo porque Ethan siempre mira con miedo a papá.

-Lo lamento- respondió tímido.

-De verdad son lentos- dije sorprendiendo a todos.

-Es un fin de semana largo, hay que hacer algo, tengo muchas energías y quiero sacarlas, estoy aburrido- el tío Em, como siempre tenía que hablar, me levante de inmediato.

-Son unos exagerados- dijo tía Alice con fingido enojo.

-Y ustedes unos lentos- dijo papá haciéndola enojar.

-Quiero jugar, quiero jugar, quiero jugar, quiero jugar.

-No tenemos la culpa de que ustedes dos sean demasiado rápidos- esto se ponía interesante, tía Alice señalaba a papá con cara furiosa, el estaba divertido y el tío Em, seguía diciendo quiero jugar mientras saltaba por toda la casa.

-Y nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que sean demasiado lentos- rebatió papá.

-Idiota.

-Quiero jugar, quiero ju...

-Enana.

-Bipolar.

-Quie...

-Duende.

-Enfermo esquizofrénico

-Enferma mental.

-Quiero jugar...

-Masoquista.

-Controladora.

-Asno.

-Soy muy inteligente, admítelo Brandon.

-Masen.

-Ese no es un insulto.

-Lo es.

-Ni lo es.

-¿Siempre son así?- pregunto Ethan a mi lado.

-Son peor- contesto Jasper.

-Compradora compulsiva

-Quiero jugar

-Retráctate, ya supere esa faceta de mi vida- y vaya que tía Alice lo había hecho, ahora se limitaba a comprar cosas que si usaría, le venía bien su don para eso.

-Me retracto- dijo papá enojado, claro que estaba segura que por dentro moría de risa.

-Quiero jugar

-Bien- dijo tía Alice aun con falso indignamiento.

-Bien- dijo papá.

-Quiero ju...

-Cállate Emmett no tienes 5 años- dijo tía Rose enojada.

-Pero quiero jugar- dijo con tono de voz de un niño pequeño- me dio lastima, hace tiempo que no nos divertíamos, podíamos hacer algo para entretenernos, era fin de semana largo, el viernes todos terminamos los deberes y aun teníamos sábado, domingo y lunes para hacer algo.

-Jugare contigo tío Em- dije mientras me levantaba para ir a su lado.

-Quiero que juguemos todos.

* * *

><p>-Emmett esto es estúpido- dijo el tío Jasper.<p>

-No es estúpido, no hay nada mejor que contarnos cosas para entretenernos o hacer el ridículo- no sé como el tío Em nos había convencido de jugar verdad o reto- como yo tuve esta fantástica idea yo pondré las reglas- habíamos movido los sillones de la sala, todos estábamos sentados en circulo en donde antes estaba el sillón, a mi lado izquierdo estaba Ethan y a mi derecha papá, luego estaba mi madre y a su lado tía Alice, seguía el tío Jazz y a su lado la abuela Esme, luego el abuelo, le seguía tía Rose y por último el tío Em quien quedaba al lado de Ethan- primero no terminaremos el juego hasta que por lo menos todos hayamos cumplido un verdad o reto, segundo empezaremos por orden alfabético, Alice tu serás la primera y le preguntaras a Bella y liego Bella a Carlisle y así sucesivamente a Ness se le tomara por su apodo al igual que a Bella ¿Entendieron?

-Si- dijimos a coro, sabía que nos arrepentiríamos.

-Bien Bella ¿Verdad o Reto?- vi a mi madre debatir interiormente que hacer, era bueno que por mi tía Alice no pudiera ver el futuro.

-Reto- dijo pesadamente. Tía Alice se rio.

-Durante todo el juego actuaras como cuando eras humana- mamá salió corriendo de la habitación, mire a papá sorprendida cuando el comenzó a reír, probablemente mamá desbloqueo sus pensamientos para papá.

-Llegara en un momento, esto será divertido- mamá entro a casa con las mejillas rojas, ¡se había maquillado! sus ojos eran color chocolate, comenzó a caminar hacia su lugar al lado de papá y tropezó con sus propios pies cayendo en los brazos de mi padre quien la atrapo antes de que tocara el piso, vio a papá a los ojos y comenzó a respirar rápidamente.

-Gran demostración- dijo el abuelo, ella se sentó al lado de mi padre y escondió su rostro en su hombro.

-Te odio Alice- dijo mientras seguía con su papel.

-Un placer Bella.

-Carlisle ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad- si hubiera sido mi abuelo probablemente hubiera escogido reto, el abuelo podría estar por perder el respeto de todos.

-¿Momento más vergonzoso de tu vida? Edward sabrá si mientes- papá empezó a reír, el ya lo sabía, como todo.

-Fue hace unos 30 años, años antes de que fuéramos a Forks, la cuidad en la que nos encontrábamos era soleada así que trabajaba solo en turnos de noche. Sé que los vampiros tenemos algo que llama la atención en los humanos pero nunca me había ocasionado tantos problemas como en aquella ocasión, acababa de terminar una operación, uno de mis internos cometió un error y creó una hemorragia, la mayoría de los doctores terminamos llenos de sangre, tuve que intervenir de inmediato para no perder al paciente por lo que yo lleve la peor parte, tengo un gran autocontrol pero la sangre estaba en mi rostro, así que al salir de la sala de operaciones me dirigí a bañarme en una ducha especial de los doctores. Cuando escuche ruido no me sorprendí, había otras dos duchas ahí mismo, pero cuando abrieron la puerta de donde yo estaba creí que mataría a alguien, una de las enfermeras acababa de entrar, ¡me vio desnudo! la única mujer que me ha visto así es Esme, se me lanzo encima como si fuera un pedazo de carne, salí huyendo del baño, lo peor es que no había tomando ninguna toalla y cuando salí a la pequeña sala que se encuentra antes de las duchas unos compañeros me vieron, durante mi tiempo en el hospital siempre se burlaron de mi- no sabía si reír o tener lastima por el abuelo.

-Lo lamento Carlisle- dijo mamá.

-No es problema Bella, la historia era conocida en el hospital y teniendo a Edward en casa quien soltó el pensamiento en cuento llego a su cabeza Esme me tuvo "durmiendo en la sala"- todos nos reímos.

-Supongo que ahora debo cobrar venganza con alguien mas ¿verdad o reto Edward?- papá se quedo analizando las posibilidades, con su don seguramente estaba tratado de ver que era lo que lo dejara menos avergonzado.

-Verdad

-¿Fuiste tú quien quemo el vestido especial de Alice?- todos volteamos a ver a papá, el vestido especial de la tía Alice fue quemado hace unos 10 años, lo compro después de haberlo visto durante 3 segundos, según ella fue amor a primera vista, lo utilizaba en eventos especiales y lo amaba demasiado, tanto así que el tío Jazz le tenía celos. Cuando fue quemado todos pensamos que fue él.

-Mierda Carlisle, tu anterior pregunta era mejor que esto, si fui yo- no dijo porque solo eso.

-¿Cuál era el reto?- le susurro mamá con voz temblorosa, era increíble en su papel.

-En la próxima cacería ir caminando, no lo hubiera soportado- le respondió mi padre como estoy segura que se lo hubiera dicho si hubiera sido humana, me encantaba esa mirada.

-Emmett ¿verdad o reto?- soltó mi padre, por la mirada de tía Alice sabia que esto significaba guerra. Ella dejo que el tío Jasper le suplicara perdón por dos semanas seguidas.

-Reto, dispara Eddie- todos nos reímos, el tío Em se la pasaba en grande.

-Te reto a contar como queme el vestido especial de Alice- todos nos quedamos en total silencio, la mirada de tía Alice era asesina, vi al tío Jasper tragar en seco, algo muy humano pero estábamos acostumbrados a hacerlo.

-Te odio cuñado.

-Tu empezaste con esto.

-Bien, ese día Alice, Bella y Ness salieron de compras, bueno Alice las arrastro al centro comercial con la condición de que las dejaría entrar a la librería, Carlisle estaba en el hospital. Jasper mi Rose y yo estábamos hartos del vestido de Alice, a mí que me importaba que lo hubiera diseñado no se qué señor y que hubiera utilizado la tela de no se que marca y con toques de quien sabe qué cosa- gran explicación del vestido de tía Alice- Edward nos dijo que si nos metíamos con el vestido nos meteríamos en problemas, así que como él no quería cooperar Rose, Jasper y yo ideamos el plan perfecto, Jasper manipulo a Edward para que se sintiera muy relajado mientras Rose y yo manipulábamos a Edward para que quemara el vestido, cuando Carlisle llego Rose y yo nos alejamos rápido de Edward, el vio a Edward quemando el vestido en el jardín trasero y le prometió que no le diría nada a Alice, Esme también creía que Edward lo había quemado.

-Alice yo ya pague las consecuencias si estas enojada con alguien que no sea conmigo por favor- tía Alice estaba calmada ahora.

-Esme ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad- no podía imaginar con que cosa podría avergonzar el tío Em a la abuela peor conociéndolo algo se le ocurriría.

-¿Cual es la mayor fantasía sexual que Carlisle no ha podido cumplir?- siendo el tío Em, tenía que sacar el tema a colación.

-Emmett idiota aquí esta mi hija- reclamo papá.

-Edward todos aquí sabemos que la pobre ha escuchado de mas, no entiendo porque te importa- papá se quedo callado, la abuela veía en todas direcciones queriendo escapar.

-Bueno no es que no lo haya podido cumplir simplemente siempre nos interrumpían y... ustedes prácticamente son mis hijos les creare un trauma.

-Por mi está bien que no digas nada- dijo Ethan algo incomodo.

-Elijo reto

-Pero ya habi...

-Reto- dijo Esme molesta.

-Bien come un bote de helado- la abuela llego con uno de mis botes de helado, se me hizo agua la boca, sabía que para ella seria tortura pero yo amaba ese helado, una de las maravillas de ser mitad y mitad.

-Ethan ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad

-¿Cual fue tu primera, segunda y tercera impresión de Ness?- wow eso era especifico, mire atenta a Ethan que estaba muy nervioso a mi lado.

-La primera impresión que me dio cuando la vi fue que si me acercaba a ella la quebraría... la segunda bueno pensé que ella era el demonio- me reí tanto- y la tercera impresión que medio fue que era una chica inalcanzable- eso me dejo sin habla.

-Jasper ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto- dijo rápidamente, pero yo aun pensaba en las palabras de Ethan. ¿Que quería decir con inalcanzable?

-Te reto a contar porque ayudaste a quemar el vestido de Alice- de nuevo el vestido.

-La verdad es que estaba celoso del vestido, competía con el por la atención de Alice y no me arrepiento de nada.

-Ness ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto

-Te reto a no correr en la próxima cacería- mierda.

-Nessie ese vocabulario- reprendió mi padre.

-Lo lamento papá, tía Rose ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto

-Te reto a usar un carro no deportivo durante una semana

-Alice ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad

-¿Cómo te sientes con lo del vestido?

-¿Como me siento? eso paso hace mas de 10 años como quieres que me sienta, amaba y odiaba a ese vestido, pero eso no quiere decir que no los hare sufrir por esto, excepto a Ness y a Bella, ustedes no sabían nada y Edward solo porque fuiste obligado a hacerlo no te hare sufrir como a los demás.

-Bien creo que no fue una buena idea hacer esto- dijo el tío Em, cuando tía Alice se relajo comenzamos con el karaoke.

Cuando el abuelo comenzó a cantar turnig page de sleeping at last, sentí como mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

-¿De verdad se quedo dormida?- pregunto mi madre, llevaba ya mucho tiempo acostada en el regazo de mi padre y tenía demasiado sueño.

-No tarda mucho en empezar a soñar- dijo papa y podría adivinar que tendría una sonrisa en los labios.

-Llevémosla a casa- dijo mama, mi padre se levanto y coloque mis brazos sobre su cuello para acomodarme mejor.

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos cuando sentí que alguien me miraba, sus ojos rojos estaban sorprendidos por haber sido descubierto, sentí como mi ya acelerado corazón latía con más fuerza.<p>

-Lo lamento, no quería asustarte- me reí, y no de la buena forma, comencé a reírme histéricamente, pueden llevarme de una vez al manicomio, ¿Eres descendiente de mi padre?, estuve tentada a preguntar. -¿Estás bien?- pregunto una vez que me tranquilice.

-Sí, solo creo que fue el susto- me sonrió y me sonroje, como amo los genes de mi madre nótese el sarcasmo.

-Debo ser muy feo para que te pusieras así-bromeo, por supuesto que no es nada feo.

-Lo importante es que te aceptas tal cual- le seguí el juego.

-Auch, eso fue un golpe a mi ego

-Espero que haya aterrizado en la tierra- el comenzó a reír. - ¿Que hacías aquí?- me sonrió.

-Después de que Edward te trajera a casa, Emmett dijo que se divertiría con su Rose, todo estaba bien, hasta que Jasper comenzó a ponerse algo incomodo, tomo a Alice en brazos y se la llevo en brazos, la sonrisa de Alice era enorme supongo que ya lo perdono, solo quedábamos Carlisle, Esme y yo en la sala, el ambiente se puso algo feo, termine solo en la sala con un ambiente nada agradable, cuando llegaron tus padres se disculparon conmigo y subieron a su habitación, tomo todo mi autocontrol poder salir de ahí- comencé a reírme fuertemente, sabia a que se refería, el pueblo debía agradecer que viviéramos tan lejos de allá, si no el tío Jasper provocaría una orgia con tantos sentimientos que transmitía cuando los vampiros de la casa se ponían cariñosos.

-Se dé que hablas.

-¿Como lo soportas?

-Años viviendo con ellos y dormir en esta casa mientras ellos se divierten- una mueca paso por su rostro pero inmediatamente la quito.

-Aun así son increíbles, eres afortunada de tenerlos-dijo nostálgico.

-Siempre lo agradezco, y ahora tu también eres parte de nosotros.

-Gracias por eso.

-Después de lo que paso esta tarde no entiendo como sigues con nosotros, estamos locos- me reí.

-Son fantásticos- se acostó en mi cama como si fuera la suya propia y comenzamos a platicar. El sueño me volvió a vencer. El problema fue no solo soñé con unos lindos ojos rojos si no que otros más obscuros los acompañaron y me estremecí de miedo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! me extrañaron? yo sii... espero les haya gustado este cap, fue demasiado difícil para mi escribirlo, escribía y borraba, mi musa decidió tomarse unas vacaciones y mis maestros de la facultad me estresaron demasiado, así que no iba a subir algo que no me gustara a mi porque sabia que no les gustaría a ustedes, en fin gracias por leerme y por apoyarme, me alegro demasiado saber que Ethan es de su agrado, espero actualizar pronto, poco a poco les iré dando detalles de la vida de Ethan por el momento ya saben que fue abandonado y mato a su única familia :'( gracias por todo las quiero. Besos :)<strong>

**Melania: me alegra mucho que te guste Ethan, espero te agrade el rumbo que empieza a tomar la historia, gracias por tu comentario Besos :)**


	11. Control

**Control**

**Nessie Pov**

Tome la mano de Ethan en forma de apoyo y le di un apretón, hace dos meses nunca hubiera pensado que esto fuera posible pero lo era y estaba muy orgullosa de él, las personas pasaban al rededor de nosotros y el no se tensaba en absoluto por la sed, lo habíamos puesta a prueba y parecía hacerlo bien, sus ojos estaban por terminar de convertirse en el color dorado que caracterizaba a los vegetarianos, tío Jasper estaba algo enojado consigo mismo por tardar tanto tiempo en tomar el control. Ethan incluso se había enfrentado a la sangre y lo había superado fácilmente, claro que no lo logro de un día a otro, todos lo ayudamos a controlarse.

-Me siento increíble, aun no puedo creer que estemos aquí- mis padres y tíos jugaban en el mar, el día estaba nublado por lo que no era un problema, mamá y mis tías estaban sobre los hombros de su pareja respectivamente mientras intentaban tirarse unos a otros, Ethan los abuelos y yo, esperábamos en la orilla.

Desde que Ethan llego a casa todos intentaban hacer cosas más humanas los últimos meses, fuimos a un parque de diversiones, claro que el día estaba nublado, fuimos a ver películas al cine, fuimos a un lugar a bailar, eso también formaba parte de ayudar a Ethan a controlarse. Pero yo estaba más que feliz, hacíamos muchas cosas que eran divertidas.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, desde que llegaste he salido más de lo que lo he hecho en toda mi vida.

Casi al mismo tiempo mis padres y tío Em y tía Rose cayeron al agua mientras tía Alice y tío Jazz festejaban su victoria.

-Jasper Hale no se tiene permitido trampas, Edward no lo puede evitar pero tu si, así que esa no fue una victoria justa- grito la abuela haciéndonos reír, todos sabíamos que en cualquier juego el arte preferido de la familia es hacer trampa, incluso yo lo hacía, en la cacería después de jugar verdad o reto estuvimos algo en desacuerdo con mi llegada.

_Flas Back_

-Gracias por quedarte conmigo.

-Nunca abandonaría a mi princesa, además ahora que todos se fueron puedo hacer algo que te gustara.

-Papi me está asustando- el comenzó a reír.

-No será nada malo, ahora sube a mi espalda, Jasper dijo que no podrías correr en la cacería, así que no estarás corriendo yo te llevare.

Subí a la espalda de mi padre y comenzamos a movernos rápidamente a pesar de que papá me llevaba en su espalda iba muy rápido, me recargue en su espalda y cerré los ojos. Se sentía increíble.

-Llegamos princesa, escucho los pensamientos de todos están por llegar-baje de la espalda de mi padre.

-Ness dije nada de correr- dijo tío Jazz molesto, tía Alice lo había hecho sufrir después de lo del vestido.

-No lo hizo, yo la traje en mi espalda- papa sonrió. Mamá se lanzó a mi padre y comenzó a besarlo frente a todos.

-Eres increíble.

-Bella no sigas con eso estoy por quedar ciego, además no queremos que su ego suba más de lo que ya esta, nivel lo que mide el universo y creciendo ya es mucho- se burlo el tío Em.

-Eso fue trampa- dijo tío Jazz.

-No se especifico nada- dijo mi padre sobre los labios de mamá, a veces parecen olvidar que tienen una hija.

_Fin Flash Back_

-Parecen niños- dijo Ethan.

-Supongo que de cierta forma lo son, siguen siendo adolescentes.

-Menos mal que congele a esta edad, creo que soy más sensato que ellos- un día platicando con Ethan me revelo su edad, fue como cualquier otra platica, yo no estaba muy equivocada cuando pensé en que se veía mas grande que un universitario, al estudiar y trabajar le afecto en sus años de estudio, por lo que se graduó de casi 24 años.

-Gritaste por toda la casa soy más fuerte que ustedes señor sensato-se echo a reír, los rayos del sol no nos llegaban directamente, pero con la luminosidad del día podía ver su rostro a la perfección mientras reía, tenía una mirada soñadora y unos hoyuelos que incitaban a ser tocados, había notado a muchas mujeres viéndolo, y aunque me costara admitirlo senti celos. Sabía que no estaba enamorada de él, simplemente lo sabía, pero el se había vuelto mi mejor amigo, ambos éramos los "jóvenes" de la casa y se sentía bien no ser la única sin pareja.

-Buen punto- se acostó en su toalla y cerró los ojos, como si necesitara descansar, tome mi celular de entre mis cosas y puse la canción de 'Read my mind' de the killers, era una canción "vieja" según Ethan, pero se puede decir que yo crecí con la banda que tocaba esa canción, yo estaba en mi etapa adolescente cuando empecé a escucharlos y simplemente los ame.

-Tu padre podría contestar esa pregunta*-mis padres, tíos y abuelos me habían enseñado a amar la música de todo tipo, mis padres amaban la música de piano tanto como amaban el rock, por lo que casi cualquier género era de mi agrado. Aunque si tengo una favorita, y es el rock de hace unos 20 a 50 años.

-Bueno el sabe que no debe meterse con mi mente a menos que quiera enojar a mi madre.

-Tienes razón, ahora déjame escoger una canción a mi- estiro a su brazo para alcanzarme, me senté a su lado y le pase el celular, sonreí ante la canción, y luego este dio un vuelco enorme, me parecía casi un presagio mientras Ethan comenzaba a cantar 'A white demon love song'* de la misma banda, cuando empecé a buscar música de ese grupo mamá y papá también lo hicieron, mi padre fue el primero en encontrar la canción y se la dedico a mi madre recordándole su tiempo como humana, cuando mi padre se colaba por su ventana y tarareaba su nana hasta que se quedaba dormida.

-Ethan quita eso y vamos al agua, parecemos viejos aburridos aquí, somos mas jóvenes que ellos- me miro divertido mientras yo escondía mis razones, comencé a correr al agua y luego sentí un cuerpo que caía sobre el mío haciéndome mojarme de pies cabeza, justo cuando lo iba a hundir huyo de mi.

-Tenemos todo el día Ethan me vengare.

Mire a tía Alice, estaba muy aburrida, más que revisar todos los ensayos y trabajos de mis alumnos lo que más odiaba de ser maestra era quedarme a las reuniones de maestros, además de quedarme a esas aburridas reuniones mis "agradables" compañeros maestros, por ser la maestra más joven me sugirieron la organización de la sociedad de alumnos, por lo menos la presidenta de esta era tía Alice, no sé cómo le hizo porque no habla con nadie fuera de la familia, pero ella logro ser la presidenta.

-Una vez terminado con el segundo punto...- ¡por fin había terminado el segundo! Ese hombre siempre trataba 5 puntos en cada reunión, al principio me pareció bien, pero cada maldito punto tenía como 10 puntos dentro y esos otros 3 dentro, el punto dos había durado media hora.

-Falta otra media hora para que termine- escuche la voz de tía Alice. Suspire y me acomode mientras esperaba a que terminara de hablar, el semestre estaba por terminar, por lo tanto tenía muchos trabajos finales que revisar y un examen que preparar.

-Una vez acabado el quinto punto cederé la palabra a la señorita Cullen- todos los ojos se posaron en mi, sabía que había divagado una vez que empezó el cuarto punto pero no esperaba que me llamara la atención, sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo y me llenaba el pánico.

-En realidad quien hablara soy yo- agradecí cuando tía Alice hablo- seré breve porque sé que todos nos queremos ir- la mirada envenenada del director no la inmuto- el baile de fin de semestre no ha sido organizado y espero poder contar con su apoyo para la idea que tengo en mente, los últimos 5 bailes en este instituto han tratado temas como, 'parejas famosas, disfraces, electro, gala y 80's´' para este baile me gustaría que el tema fuera 'Otra época' con esto me refiero a que los trajes y los vestidos que se usaran deben ser de antes de los años 1950, la música será una mezcla de los años 50's hasta nuestra época, en cuanto a la decoración me dedicare junto con la sociedad de alumnos a tomar el estilo inglés de los años 1800.

-Su idea es muy buena señorita Cullen, pero me temo que la escuela no podrá cubrir los gastos necesarios.

-Por eso no hay problema, como tutora legal de Alice y junto con Carlisle hemos aprobado ayudarla con este proyecto- hable.

-Bien, contando con los recursos necesarios solo queda ponerse a trabajar en ello.

-¿Nunca has ido a un baile?- pregunte mientras ayudaba a Ethan a colgar un letrero de el baile de fin de semestre.

Tía Alice nos había obligado a todos a preparar el salón para el baile, no confiaba en sus compañeros de la sociedad de alumnos así que ahora 9 vampiros y una hibrida trabajábamos en eso.

-No, cuando estaba en el instituto en los bailes había que comprar trajes de acuerdo a la ocasión en la casa hogar no había dinero para eso, apenas y podían pagarnos los estudios, cuando empecé la universidad bueno, supongo que ya no estaba para bailes.

-Entonces tendrás tu primer baile- dijo tía Alice mientras se acercaba a nosotros, su sonrisa era enorme.

-Necesitamos chaperones para los alumnos, al parecer en el ultimo baile dos grandulones del equipo de futbol vaciaron algo de licor en el ponche. Encontraron a una pareja teniendo sexo en una esquina del salón.

-Dime que no fueron mis padres- no tenía idea de cómo, pero me había salvado de cuidar alumnos el baile pasado.

-No, Edward y Bella se decidieron por la sala de maestros- trate de pensar en otras cosas.

-¿Entonces seré chaperón?

-Si

-¿Y puedo venir vestido normal?- la mueca de tía Alice dio miedo.

-¡No! Ya conseguí el vestuario que todos usaremos, y no te preocupes ya he agregado tu nombre a la lista de chaperones junto con el de Ness- soltó rápidamente y gire mi cabeza de el letrero que sostenía como la niña del exorcista.

-¿Que tus hiciste qué?- grite.

-Vamos Ness, no ibas a dejar que Ethan viniera solo, ustedes también se pueden divertir.

-No quiero ser chaperona de mi propia familia, he ido a dirección tres veces por su culpa- gracias a que pasaba el tiempo en la escuela dejaron de ver como necesidad marcarle a mis abuelos, así que cada vez que los Cullen hacían un desastre a mi era a quien llamaban.

-Vamos Ness la señorita Harris se merecía eso después de castigarnos a todos por culpa de unos cuantos- a veces olvidaba que ellos eran adolescentes. Termine mi trabajo y me dirigí a tía Alice, su tamaño me obligaba a mirarla hacia abajo.

-Alice Cullen a veces te odio- solté y comencé a caminar hacia mis padres que a pesar de que tenían sonrisas en sus rostros parecían preocupados en cuanto llegue ambos dejaron de hablar.

-Bienvenida al club hija mía- dijo papá mientras soltaba unas cortinas para abrazarme, mamá se unió al abrazo y sentí como si me escondieran algo.

**Bella Pov**

Ness cayo rendida una vez que llegamos a casa, a Alice se lo podía ocurrir ponernos a nosotros a adorar el salón.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado y me dirigí a la sala, Edward extendió su brazo hacia y me atrajo a su pecho dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Te amo, todo saldrá bien- sabía que estaba mintiendo, no mintiendo si no que él no sabía como saldrían las cosas, me hubiera gustado poder distinguir esto cuando era humana.

-También te amo, vamos- lo lleve hacia afuera- nos deben estar esperando- salimos de casa rumbo a la casa familiar.

Todos nos esperaban en la sala, lucían confundidos ante nuestra reunión menos Alice y aparentemente Jasper, probablemente Alice debió contarle, una vez que todos estuvimos en la sala Alice rompió el silencio.

-Sé que es extraño que haya convocado una junta pero lo que tengo que decir es importante y nos afecta a todos.

-Si nos afecta a todos ¿por qué no esperamos a Ness?- pregunto Ethan molesto, desde que Ethan llego a casa él y mi hija se hicieron muy cercanos.

-También lo hablaremos con ella, solo que hay cierto tema que preferimos que ella no sepa las verdaderas intenciones- dijo Edward tranquilamente.

-Supongo que tuviste una visión- dijo Carlisle desde el sillón, Esme a su lado se veía preocupada.

-Así es, la cuestión de esta visión es que desaparece, no estoy segura de que significado tenga, es por eso que Ness no esta aquí, creemos que tiene que ver con ella, a Jazz, Edward, Bella y a mí, nos queda un semestre en el instituto, queremos que alguien entre a el instituto para cuidarla- Alice no fue nada discreta su mirada estaba únicamente en Ethan.

-¿Quieren que trabaje en el instituto?- pregunto atónito.

-Esa va a ser la única forma de que estés cerca de Ness, diremos que eres su novio, porque decir que eres de la familia levantaría sospechas, Ness ha dicho antes a sus alumnos que tiene novio y eso nos da una excusa para que tu estés cerca de ella, una maestra está embarazada, quiere dedicarse únicamente a su bebé pero no ha llegado nadie que la remplace.

-Así que llegare mágicamente.

-Algo así, Ethan no queremos que Ness lo sepa porque dirá que no necesita protección, confiamos en ti para que te acoples a la vida en el instituto mientras nosotros todavía estamos ahí.

-¿Que es lo que pasa? No le saques tantas vueltas al asunto Alice, sabes que lo odio- Rose miraba a Alice impaciente.

-Edward...- dijo Alice con mirada suplicante, el respiro hondo mientras se preparaba para lo que diría.

-Alice ha tenido visiones extrañas acerca de una mujer, ella es vampira, el problema con estas visiones es que no duran más de dos segundos, no podemos verla mas allá de una silueta, siempre que Alice la ve ella desaparece, es como si Ness estuviera envuelta en eso o como si ella supiera que Alice la está viendo, cambiando sus decisiones para que Alice no la pueda ver.

-No entiendo cual es el problema, esta mujer puede que solo este pensando en venir o no aquí y se puede tomar con nosotros, no entiendo la paranoia con esto- dijo Rose molesta.

-No estamos exagerando Rosalie- Edward aumento el tono de su voz y su ceño estaba completamente fruncido- la razón por la que esta mujer nos preocupa es que desencadena ciertas visiones, primero Alice nos ve en el palacio de los Vulturis, la visión inmediatamente cambia a la de esta mujer y luego ambas visiones se desvanecen, ¿entiendes ahora nuestra paranoia?- apreté la mano de Edward esperando a que se tranquilizara un poco.

-Solo queremos tomar precauciones en cuanto a esta mujer, creemos que el que ella aparezca nos va a llevar a los Vulturis y debido a que escondemos la existencia de Ness de ellos no creo que sea los más recomendable.

-¿Puedes hacer un dibujo de ella?- pregunto Emmett, que ya se había metido completamente a estrategias de combate.

-Vamos a hacer algo mejor- dijo Edward y el tono divertido de su voz me tranquilizo, de cierta forma sabia que el amaba molestar a Ethan por los sentimientos que este tiene hacia Ness.

-Edward si destruyes algo...- comenzó Esme.

-No romperemos nada Esme, esto es algo que Alice y yo descubrimos y que queremos llevar a la práctica lo antes posible, claro si Ethan está de acuerdo con ello.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué quieren que haga?- Ethan lucia confundido, Edward ya me había platicado lo que había visto en Ethan y era realmente sorprendente.

-Hemos descubierto que tienes otro don Ethan, en realidad descubrimos que este es tu don original- hable, no quería que Edward o Alice lo soltaran con la sutileza que solían hacerlo.

-¿Otro don?

-No sabemos cómo llamar a este don Ethan pero hay que tener cuidado con él, si cualquier otro vampiro sabe de él te querrá por él.

-Bella lo estas asustando- me dijo Edward.

-Ethan tu don original es tomar el don de los demás- todos miraron a Ethan y este se quedo en shock, tal vez debí ser más sutil.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! estoy muy emocionada porque fanfiction ya me dejara subir cap normalmente :) estare subiendo todos los caps que ya subi a la pagina de Facebook, aun no tengo el siguiente cap... no se cuando lo subire, no he tenido mucha inspiracion estas semanas y no quiero que lean algo forzado y que ni a mi me guste, gracias por seguirme leyendo y apoyarme en todo, la pagina en Face seguira por quien quiera comunicarse conmigo mas facilmente y tambien estare subiendo otras historias que no seran fanfic's gracias por todo :)<strong>

***Read my mind: en la canción se hace una pregunta ¿Puedes leer mi mente? y ¿Qué vez cuando lees mi mente? de ahí que Ethan le diga que Edward puede contestar esa pregunta.  
><strong>

***A white demon love song: habla de un demonio blanco que vela los sueños de ella, está en el soundtrack de luna nueva y es mi canción favorita porque refleja a Edward **


	12. Controlando dones

**Controlando dones**

**Bella Pov**

Estábamos mirando el bosque hacia donde Ethan había desaparecido, necesitaba analizar lo que le habíamos contado, el don de los elementos según nuestra teoría lo había adquirido del vampiro que lo había cambiado, lo había adoptado como su don original, pero según una visión que Alice tuvo podía tomar los dones de los demás por unos días sin quitarle al otro su don, esto había sido más que suficiente para que Ethan saliera de casa, no queríamos abrumarlo pero era importante entender esta naturaleza de su don.

-Supongo que no podemos vivir sin problemas- dijo Edward a mi lado, veinte años en completa paz y como siempre algo tenía que venir a destruir lo que creíamos era estable.

-Tú fuiste quien dijo que cualquier problema a cinco kilómetros a la redonda me alcanzaría- me burle.

-Cariño esto ya se ha convertido en algo mundial- rio Edward con cierta nostalgia, me tenia aprisionada entre sus brazos, si hubiera sido humana estaría muy sonrojada.

-Eso no me tranquiliza, tengo miedo Edward no quiero que le suceda nada a nadie, si siquiera, todos son mi familia.

-No podemos vivir sin miedo Bella mía, también lo tengo Bella pero no nos hemos dejado vencer nunca, hemos llegado hasta este punto Bella, podemos salir adelante- todas las palabras de Edward sonaban a verdad.

-Está por llegar- aviso Alice, los arboles comenzaron a moverse, pequeños movimientos pero muy significativos para un vampiro, Ethan aterrizo frente a ellos, gracias a su don le gustaba dejarse llevar por el viento, lo hacía muy seguido.

-Supongo que eso es lo más cercano a una rabieta que he tenido- bromeo y no entendí como fue que su humor cambio tan rápidamente, a veces me parecía estar mirando a Emmett en lugar de a Ethan- oh vamos quiten esas caras largas, estoy encantado de ver que hay en esas mentes suyas gracias a mi nuevo don- Ethan sonrío hacia Edward y este le regreso la sonrisa, pero no había nada de amigable en ella.

-Me encantara que veas lo que hay en mi mente, estoy seguro de que lo disfrutare mucho- Ethan trago en seco.

-Si Ness va a ser parte de esto creo que debería estar presente- dijo cambiando el tema, aunque tenia razón, si tomaba el don de Edward vería en la mente de Alice la visión que ella tuvo, el poder de Ness serviría para mostrarnos a todos a la mujer de la visión.

-Tengo sueño- dijo Ness aun con los ojos cerrados, Edward la veía con cariño mientras acariciaba su cabello, a veces olvidaba que ya tiene más de veinte años, en momentos como este parece una niña.

-Princesa queremos que duermas pero hemos descubierto algo y tienes que estar presente para eso- dijo Edward con voz suave- ya estuvimos hablando sobre eso pero Ethan no piensa continuar si tú no estás- Ness se despabiló rápidamente, sus ojos brillaron como si acabara de descubrir algo y sonrío, aunque la sonrisa la oculto rápidamente "¿viste eso?" envié rápidamente a Edward, el asintió, el cuarto de Ness era iluminado por la luz de la luna, su cabello castaño cobrizo brillaba con los reflejos de esta, tome un mechón entre mis dedos, cuando re decoramos la habitación de Ness me sorprendió lo que quería en su cuarto, un gran estante con libros ocupaba dos paredes de su cuarto, un piano de cola se encontraba en la otra esquina y en una pequeño espacio de la habitación Ness había hecho un altar con su infancia, todos los recuerdos de su infancia estaban ahí, ella los atesoraba más que a cualquier otra cosa.

Una vez que sacamos a Ness de la cama le explicamos todo, desde la visión de Alice hasta el reciente descubrimiento de el don de Ethan, también le hablamos de que Ethan empezando el semestre trabajaría de maestro para que fuera familiarizándose mas con los humanos y que fingiría ser su novio, ella no puso ninguna objeción.

-Entonces debemos entrenar a Ethan para usar nuestros dones- dijo Ness, ella al igual que yo tuvimos que aprender mucho acerca de nuestro don.

-Sí, crees que un lector de mentes es sencillo pero hay que aprender a controlar tantas voces en tu cabeza y distinguir que salió de su cabeza y que de su boca. A veces se desea un poco de paz- y me sonrío, había ocasiones en las que expandía mi escudo por todos en casa, no lo hacía para que Edward no viera lo que hacían, si no porque era terrible para el tener que escuchar tantas voces, en el instituto hacia lo mismo, era una carga menos para él.

El sol comenzaba asomarse por las montañas, debido a los arboles que nos rodeaban los rayos no nos llegaban directamente.

-No sabemos que tanto te afectaran los dones de los demás debido a que Ness esta aquí y está bloqueando mis visiones, así que creemos que el primer don que debes probar es el de Jasper- Jasper sonrío a Ethan mientras se acercaba a él- coloca tus manos sobre el brazo de Jasper- siguió Alice y Ethan hizo lo que ella dijo- ahora siéntelo, siente como absorbes el poder de Jasper, trasmítelo a las palmas de tus manos, es como cuando controlas el fuego, absórbelo.

-¡Fuego no Alice!- grito Jasper- acaba de comenzar a quemarme- esta soltó una risita.

-Lo lamento, ¿creen que deberíamos traer a Kate?

-No- dijo Ethan, volvió a colocar su mano en el brazo de Jasper y cerró los ojos y luego lo sentí, miedo mucho miedo brotando de cualquier lugar, Ness estaba abrazada a Edward y este la sostenía con fiereza.

-Jasper-gruño Edward, la calma llego a nosotros pero el miedo seguía entre las emociones.

-Tranquilízate Ethan- dijo Jasper con voz suave, pero Ethan seguía rígido asimilando todos los sentimientos que debía estar sintiendo.

-Ness- dijo Edward suavemente , mientras acariciaba su cabello, Edward beso su cabeza, su cara estaba escondida en su pecho- Princesa ayuda a Ethan, se que puedes lograrlo.


	13. El baile

**El baile**

**Ethan Pov**

Miedo, confusión, tristeza, lastima, frustración, todos los sentimientos se metían a mí y no podía controlarlos, sentía a alguien tratando de llenarme de paz pero no podía, ya los había dejado escapar una vez, mantenía mis ojos completamente cerrados tratando de no perturbar a nadie con los sentimientos que me llegaban, explotaría si seguía así. Nerviosismo, combinado con compasión y amor. Los tres sentimientos fuertemente entrelazados, alguien coloco sus manos en mis hombros, apreté mas fuertemente mis ojos tratando de no dejar escapar nada, mis puños cerrados fuertemente como rocas.

-Ethan- la voz de Nessie me llego, lejana pero podía intuir que las pequeñas manos en mis hombros eran de ella.

Fue como si mi corazón latiera nuevamente cuando me di cuenta que de ella venían esos sentimientos. Amor, amor, amor ese sentimiento persistía mas de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

-Ethan eres más fuerte de lo que tú mismo puedes llegar a imaginar, te has controlado perfectamente y has llegado a controlar el don de los elementos perfectamente en menos de un mes, regresa a mi Ethan- tristeza, su tristeza me inundo, si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo en este momento. Sus pequeños y delicados brazos me rodearon, relaje mi cuerpo, poco a poco abrí mis manos, visualice el don, casi podía ver en mi cabeza los sentimientos los tome y los reduje lo mas que pude.

Abrí los ojos, todos me miraban preocupados, Nessie aun seguía pegada a mi cuerpo, me di cuenta que ella me abrazaba pero yo no le devolvía el abrazo, así que frente a las miradas de todos, la abrace y el sentimiento fluyo un poco pero de inmediato lo ate de nuevo a mí. Me sentía maravillado por tenerla así en mis brazos, ella ahora estaba relajada y solo sentía paz y amor, casi dejaba escapar la alegría que atormentaba a cuerpo.

-Impresionante- dijo Edward, ¡Mierda! siempre me olvido de bloquearlo, aunque él solo ha soltado uno que otro comentario acerca de mis pensamientos, esperaba no tener problemas.

-¿Estás bien?- la voz de Nessie me llego distorsionada debido a que aun mantenía su cara oculta en mi pecho.

-Estoy bien Ness- acaricie su cabello y ella se separo de mi, sus mejillas estaban rojas, vergüenza y timidez, me sonrió y luego fue a sentarse al lado de su madre quien sentía un orgullo perturbador y un amor infinito por su hija.

-Recuerdo lo que sentí cuando desperté, eso fue muy impresionante Ethan- halago Jasper y sentí sus palabras con un toque de orgullo.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien Ethan, fue increíble como los dominaste- esperaba ver algo diferente en Edward pero me sorprendió encontrar cariño y humor dentro de él- ahora lo sabes, lo apruebo Ethan, siempre lo he hecho- el me sonrió, aun seguía en shock, todo este tiempo pensando en que Edward estaría enojado conmigo y en realidad a él le causaba gracia, era increíble, sonreí como idiota y mire a los demás que miraban confusos nuestro intercambio.

-Supongo que como primer don no debimos darte algo que te perturbara demasiado- dijo Bella, estaba preocupada por mí.

-Estoy bien, pero tal vez me serviría mejor trabajar con tu don o el de Ness, no sé si soportaría ver visiones del futuro y escuchar tantas voces en mi cabeza, sin ofender- Alice y Edward sonrieron, a veces era fascinante como se comunicaban.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que dejáramos descansar a Ethan, aun tendrá que lidiar con los sentimientos de todos por unos días mas- intervino Rosalie y su preocupación me llego fuertemente, Rosalie nunca lo demostraba y estando entre todos ellos me di cuenta de todo el amor que hay unos con otros y que me aceptan como parte de su familia.

-Si claro yo llevo lidiando con el toda mi vida y nadie me pide que descanse- bromeo Jasper, haciéndonos reír a todos.

-Nada- dijo Ness asombrada, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala, hace dos días había desaparecido el don de Jasper, aun me abrumaban los saber los sentimientos de los demás.

-Lo lamento Ness- no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo llevábamos discutiendo lo mismo, divertía ver como su cabello se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras seguia caminando por toda la habitación, acción que había aprendido de Edward, al parecer.

-No es tu culpa, lo sé, pero aun me cuesta creerlo- no entendía como alguien podía estar tan perturbada por algo sin importancia.

-No es como si fuera a morir por eso Ness.

-En realidad si morirás a mano de un duende malvado si no lo haces- dijo Emmett desde la entrada de la sala, se me había escapado por error mencionar que no sabía bailar y Ness estaba algo perturbada por eso, no quería imaginar como estaría la mas hiperactiva de los Cullen.

-La ventaja de que Alice no lea mentes es claramente a tu favor- dijo Edward, quien venía con Bella de la mano, mi relación con Edward era menos tensa, aunque le gusta jugarme bromas, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme no se encontraban en casa estaban terminando los últimos detalles en el salón para mañana en la noche la temida noche del baile.

-Podemos enseñarte a bailar-dijo Bella algo tímida- baile sobre los pies de Edward incluso en nuestra boda, un vampiro tiene más habilidad que un humano créeme.

Nessie se levanto entusiasta desde su lugar y tomo a su padre quien gustosamente la siguió al centro de la sala, Rosalie puso una canción Perfect de Hedley y vi como padre e hija se deslizaban de forma impecable por la sala, analice sus movimientos. Me quede mirando fijamente como Nessie se movía felizmente con su padre, su sonrisa sincera mientras este le decía cosas al oído.

-¿Me concede esta pieza caballero?- Bella estaba a mi lado con su mano extendida hacia mí, la tome y ambos nos movimos torpemente a la pista de baile, coloque mi mano derecha en su cintura mientras con la izquierda sostenía su mano, era increíble, Bella decía a donde tenía que moverme y cómo hacerlo, no tuve problemas para hacerlo, era un talento natural, según Bella, ya que aseguro que ella cuando era humana tenía 3 pies izquierdos, sus palabras no las mías.

-Baila con Ness- me dijo Bella y se alejo de mi para bailar con Edward, Rosalie y Emmett estaban más preocupados por manosearse que por besarse, mire a Nessie, estaba sonrojada pero no se alejo cuando me acerque a ella para bailar, me sorprendió cuando coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Bailas bien- halago.

-Tu también lo haces- respondí mientras la hacía girar, ella rio y descubrí que ese era uno de los mejores sonidos que había escuchado en mi vida.

-Y así descubres que estas enamorado- soltó Edward al aire, todos incluso Emmett y Rosalie (que tenian las manos de en lugares perturbadores) miraron a Edward extrañados, yo no, mire a Ness y sonreí, con ella ahí entre mis brazos, lo aceptaba, aceptaba lo que Edward había visto en mi mente, estaba enamorado de Nessie, más que eso, la amaba.

**Bella Pov**

-Te vez hermosa- Nessie llevaba un hermoso vestido color azul rey, el corset se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, tenia bordeado de encaje y un volumen exagerado, las mangas corrían hasta sus manos, su escote era recto, muy refinado como cualquier señorita de época.

-Igual que tu- los vestidos que escogió Alice tenían el mismo diseño solo que diferentes colores, casi podía asegurar que vestiría a los hombres a juego.

-Creo que será una noche interesante- dijo Rosalie, en el instituto ya habían contratado a Ethan para el puesto de maestro, y el que se ofreciera como chaperón solo hizo que ganara meritos.

-Claro que si- de inmediato se entusiasmo Alice- prepare una gran noche, además según mis visiones todo saldrá bien.

-Sera bueno divertirse un rato, bailar siempre es bueno, aunque tengo una queja Alice- Rosalie se miraba más divertida que enojada como si en realidad tuviera una queja- ¿cómo se supone que me pegue a Emmett con este enorme vestido?- todas comenzamos a reírnos, esta sería una gran noche.

Los hombres se veían hermosos con sus trajes de época, el traje de Edward era negro al igual que mi vestido, sus ojos dorados resaltaban y un brillo especial los cubría mientras me recorría con la mirada.

Al llegar al salón vimos a todos los alumnos impresionados por la decoración, Ethan y Nessie llamaban la atención de todos, nadie había visto antes al novio de Ness, esto provoco mucha curiosidad, bloquee la mente de todos en el salón para evitar que Edward matara a alguien por los pensamientos que tenían de Ness.

-Te ves muy hermosa- dijo Edward en mi oído, bailábamos al sonido de I don't want to miss a thing.

-Lo has dicho muchas veces.

-Solo la verdad-mirándolo así me daban ganas de abandonar la fiesta pero no quería dejar sola a Ness cuidando a adolescentes hormonales como nosotros.

-También te ves muy guapo.

-Y su ego ya ha superado el tamaño del universo- se burlo Emmett quien bailaba a nuestro lado, Rosalie miraba divertida a su marido, estaba segura que opinaba lo mismo que Emmett.

-Envidiosos- dijo Edward y me hizo girar para luego darme un gran beso frente a ellos.

-Chicos miren- dijo Alice a nuestro lado, dirigimos la mirada hacia donde estaba la suya y vimos a Ness y a Ethan bailando, se veían tan bien juntos, esperaba que surgiera algo entre ellos.

-Son tan tiernos- me sorprendió que Rosalie le ganara el comentario a Alice. El traje de Ethan era azul marino, debía admitir que se veía muy bien con el.-¿Cuánto tiempo creen que les lleve enamorarse?

-La pregunta más bien seria ¿cuánto tiempo tardaran en admitir lo que sienten?- dije yo.

-Y las apuestas empiezan señores- dijo Jasper viendo la sonrisa en la cara de Emmett.

La canción Dancing with myself de Billy Idol comenzó a sonar y de inmediato las parejas se separaron para bailar un ritmo más suelto, Alice era una gran organizadora.


	14. Maldicion

**Maldición**

**Bella Pov**

-Bella debes dejarlos por su cuenta- esto llevaba días así, todo el mundo lo notaba y sabia menos ellos.

-A ti y a mí nos llevo ¿cuánto? ¿Un mes?- me altere- corríamos más riesgos sin embargo estábamos juntos.

-Bella hay cosas que solo ellos deben resolver, se que han pasado meses y nada pero no debemos alterarnos, ni mucho menos presionarlos no sabemos porque han decidido esperar.

-Lo sabes ¿no?

-Llego sin previo aviso, el pensamiento me golpeo fuerte Bella, sé que no podemos presionarlos, solo te puedo decir eso.

-Quiero que sean felices- le sonreí, si él quería que no interviniéramos debía haber una buena razón.

-Lo serán solo hay que darles tiempo- me sonrió y me quede embobada viéndolo, aun después de todos estos años tenía la capacidad de hacerme perder el pensamiento y olvidarme se respirar aunque claro, eso ya no es un problema, si fuera humana en este momento estaría sonrojada y con mi corazón latiendo mil por segundo.

-Respira Bella- se burlo, le sonreí, acerco sus labios a los míos, era apenas un pequeño roce de labios, pero sentí una gran corriente de electricidad por mi cuerpo, el beso comenzó a subir de tono, su lengua en mi boca, ambos tratando de controlar al otro, sus manos descendieron por mi cuerpo, en cada lugar que tocaba sentía como ardía mi piel, su boca se deslizo a mi cuello y lo comenzó a besar fuertemente, sentía como mi cuerpo se estremecía, cada vez era diferente, cada caricia, cada roce, hacía que mi piel de hielo pareciera incendiarse, era como vivir por primera vez la experiencia, aleje mis manos del cabello de Edward para pasarlas por su pecho, las dirigí a sus muslos y escuche como jadeo.

"Mamá, papá, al parecer olvidaron que Ethan y yo llegaríamos a casa, no se preocupen los dejamos con lo que estaban haciendo" mierda, me olvide de mi hija.

-Luego nos disculparemos- Edward siguió besando mi cuello para descender a mi pecho. Logro que olvidara todo de nuevo.

**Nessie Pov**

-Lamento eso- dije, Ethan tenía mi mano entre las suyas, mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, hace tiempo que esto se había vuelto una costumbre.

-Tus padres se aman, no recordaron que llegarías temprano.

-Lo sé, solo quería darles la noticia- al parecer en el instituto estaban tan satisfechos con mi trabajo que me regalarían un bono o algo así, no me importa el premio, tenemos mucho dinero y acumulándose más, pero el reconocimiento de que soy una buena maestra me hizo enorgullecerme de mi misma y quería contárselos a mis padres pero en otra ocasión será.

-Estoy seguro que tus padres estarán muy orgullosos, eres lo mejor que tienen, te has vuelto el pilar de los Cullen- cuando Ethan se entero de casi toda la historia familiar concluyo que yo era el pilar de la familia, llegue para mejorar la relación de mi tía Rose y mi madre y a partir de mi nacimiento el tío Jazz ya no ha tenido problemas con la sed. Mi llegada hizo más feliz a mi familia.

-Gracias por eso- el me entrego una rosa de tierra. Poco después de descubrir su don o más bien el don que adopto como suyo, todos ayudamos a Ethan a desarrollarlo, al principio no controlaba muy bien lo que hacía, nos llevamos unos buenos golpes cuando intentaba hacer algo con la tierra y ni que decir cuando casi provoca un incendio, tuvimos que llamar a Benjamin para que lo ayudara con el control de sus poderes. El estuvo encantado al igual que Tia, Amun aun sigue algo enojado pero conforme pasa el tiempo lo ha ido asimilando.

-Es muy linda gracias- me sonroje. De nuevo algo en mi pecho se removió, cada vez que estaba así de cerca con Ethan sucedía, cuando me hacía reír o cuando solo me miraba fijamente algo pasaba en mi interior.

-Me alegra que te gustara, no quería terminar con una rosa de tierra en la cara- me reí, eso también era muy frecuente, Ethan me hacía reír mucho, el estaba demasiado feliz, encontró su lugar en el mundo según él, nuestra familia ha sido para él lo que nunca tuvo en su vida humana, ya no se queja tanto de ser vampiro.

_Cuatro horas después_

Mamá y papá entraron a casa, ambos lucían avergonzados les di la noticia y ambos estuvieron felices de mi reconocimiento, vi a mi padre dar un asentimiento hacia Ethan.

-Las dejamos, nosotros iremos a dar un paseo- dijo papá y ambos salieron de casa.

**Edward Pov**

Los pensamientos de Ethan me tenían mareado, así que decidí bloquearlo, no necesitaba ser Jasper para saber que se moría de nervios.

-Ethan se que te llevas bien conmigo pero debes recordar que leo la mente y tú no estás siendo silencioso en este momento- creo que lo avergoncé, bajo la cabeza. Estuve a punto de reírme pero luego me acorde de Charlie y lo entendí perfectamente.-No muerdo- me burle, le saque una sonrisa al oír el chiste mundano y lo irónico que es que lo diga un vampiro.

-Lo lamento es solo que pensé tanto en esto y ahora no sé ni cómo decirlo.

-Si lo pensaste ya está en mi cabeza- dije y el abrió los ojos como platos, quería reírme pero debía mantener la seriedad.

"Y estabas siendo cuidadoso, cuida tus pensamientos Ethan si tienes suerte te dejara contarle por tu boca que amas a su hija y vivir en el intento" Ethan necesitaba que Alice le diera clases para esconder sus pensamientos. Debía intervenir antes de que pensara en proponer matrimonio y la noche de bodas.

-Ethan calla tu mente de una vez-grite- ahora escúchame, se supone que debo comportarme como padre celoso, ese es mi papel, pero no me lo estas dejando fácil con esos pensamientos tuyos, quiero que mi hija sea feliz, y me alegra que me quieras preguntar antes de hablar con ella porque yo soy de otra época, ahora dime lo que sea que querías decir para que pueda volver con mi hermosa familia.

-Me enamore de Ness, no sé en qué momento solo paso, la amo y quiero luchar por ella, creo que ella también siente algo por mí, me deja que la tome de la mano y no se queja cuando le doy alguna rosa o le hago un pequeño detalle, pero hay algo que no me ha dejado estar completamente seguro de entregarle mi congelado corazón- sabia de que hablaba Ethan lo había visto en la mente de mi hija muchas veces antes.

-Se dé que hablas pero no puedo hablar de ello, te daré un consejo habla con ella solo así sabrás si ella te quiere o no, no te puedo decir lo que hay en su mente solo te queda arriesgarte.

-¿Y si me dice que no?- lo dudaba pero me mantuve callado.

-Una de nuestras familiares vegetarianas me dijo que me quería o algo parecido, ella creía que estaba enamorada de mi pero yo no le correspondía ella lo entendió fue algo complicado pero lo hizo, si ella te dice que no ¿la odiarías?

-Por supuesto que no- vi en su mente como imaginaba ese futuro posible y como trataría de hacer todo para no incomodar a mi hija.

-Todo implica riesgos Ethan, sabes mi historia con Bella, le conté que era un vampiro y míranos ahora, no puedo imaginar mi vida si ella no está a mi lado, no puedes saber si ella te dirá que sí o no, pero puedes arriesgarte y eso es mejor que nada.

-Gracias Edward- Ethan miro hacia la nada perdido en sus pensamientos, esperaba que mi hermosa hija no lo destrozara o al menos que no lo dañara mucho.

-Una cosa más Ethan- el me miro paciente, tuve que morderme el labio para no reír- si lastimas a mi princesa te mato- y me aleje de ahí con los pensamientos de Ethan revoloteado en mi cabeza sobre sus posibles muertes.

**Nessie Pov**

-¿De qué crees que estén hablando?- pregunte en dirección a mi madre.

-No lo sé, tu padre en algunas ocasiones puede sorprenderme- la vista hacia donde habían desaparecido era muy hermosa con el sol a punto de ponerse.

Me pareció raro el intercambio que tuvieron mi padre y Ethan, pero más porque Ethan había estado extraño los últimos días, en ocasiones se perdía en sus pensamientos o estaba muy nervioso a mi alrededor. Mi corazón dio un salto cuando vi a una figura acercarse por el camino en que se habían ido, tuve que ocultar la decepción cuando vi que era mi padre.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- dije rápidamente, mi padre sonrió y negó rápidamente.

-Tal vez debas ir a hablar con Ethan- fue todo lo que dijo, dejándome confundida mientras él se acercaba a mi madre, se sentó a su lado y la abrazo como si su vida dependiera e ello, mi madre tenia razón en ocasiones papá es muy impredecible. Seguí el camino dudosa, solo escuchaba la naturaleza seguir su curso, el agua corría, el viento silbaba y escuchaba a animales moverse de aquí para allá.

Ethan se encontraba sentado en una gran pueda, esta daba a una vista hermosa de la puesta de sol.

-Aun si estuvieras bañada en desperdicios reconocería tu olor en cualquier lugar- dijo sin girarse para verme, sonreí, mi corazón se acelero aun mas y mis mejillas se sonrojaron, eran estos comentarios los que me atraían a Ethan.

-Es bueno saberlo, en caso de el tío Em tenga planeada una guerra de desperdicios o algo así- le seguí el juego mientras me sentaba a su lado, tenía una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y se veía a años luz de distancia.- ¿Estás bien?- inmediatamente giro su cabeza hacia mí, su ceño estaba fruncido, tomo una de mis manos y volvió a mirar hacia el atardecer.

-Sí, lo estoy solo... no sé cómo decir esto.

-Si hablaste de esto con mi padre puedes hacerlo conmigo, empieza igual que con mi padre-sugerí y una sonrisa apareció su rostro.

-Tu padre fue quien inicio debido a que mis pensamientos lo estaban hartando- se rió.

-Supongo que entonces tendrás que contarme lo que sea que te aqueja- el sol apenas era visible, no tardamos mucho en estar a la luz de la luna.

-Prometedme que no hablaras hasta que termine- era una gran suplica, imaginaba que debía ser algo grave para que Ethan se comportara de esta forma.

-Lo prometo- clavo sus ojos en los míos y de repente me sentí pequeña ante él.

-Te amo Ness, lo he hecho no se desde hace cuanto tiempo, me enamore de ti de tal forma que ansío el momento para tomarte la mano o para ver tus sonrojos cuando te doy un regalo, me muero por ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro todos los días, amo el sonido de tu risa, como te enojas con tu familia porque te sobreprotegen, amo cada pequeña parte de ti, pero hay algo Ness, algo que me ha impedido hablar contigo desde hace tiempo, este sentimiento ha formado parte de mi pero no era capaz de decirlo, sé que hay algo en ti Ness, algo que me impedía decírtelo porque sentía que si lo hacía no me corresponderías, ¿Estoy en lo correcto Ness ? ¿O me equivoco y me amas tanto como yo a ti?- sentí las lagrimas caer de mi rostro.

-Te amo- las palabras salieron sin pensar en consecuencias, me reprendí a mi misma- nunca pensé llegar a enamorarme Ethan, y justo el día en el que probablemente haría una locura llegaste tu, te amo Ethan pero no puedo estar contigo, hay una maldición sobre mi Ethan, algo que no me dejara ser feliz a tu lado y tu tampoco podrás ser feliz con la incertidumbre de si la maldición me alcanzara o no- mis últimas palabras fueron entrecortadas, estaba llorando fuertemente, odiaba tener que pasar por esto, odiaba la imprimación y odiaba el poder que tenia sobre mí, no quería sonar cruel ni egoísta pero el día que Jacob muriera seria libre y feliz y eso me atormentaba porque mi madre fue su amiga y pesar de todo estaba segura ella aun sufría por él.

Ethan me abrazo mientras seguía llorando, ¿cómo no amarlo? Era la persona más buena y gentil que había conocido, su forma de comprender el mundo me hacía pasar horas a su lado platicando de todo y nada a la vez . Ethan espero a que me tranquilizara para romper el silencio.

-¿De que maldición hablas Ness?- no quería moverme, me sentía segura en sus brazos pero debía verlo a los ojos, quería ver su reacción. Me aleje de él sin soltar sus manos para verlo de frente, sus rasgos perfectamente esculpidos brillaban a la luz de la luna.

**Ethan Pov**

-Mis padres me contaron acerca de ella cuando tenía 7 años, fue cuando alcance mi edad adulta- asentí, la palabra maldición aun seguía en mi cabeza-me contaron acerca de Jacob- sentí mi cuerpo reaccionar y ni siquiera conocía a ese tal Jacob- el es un licántropo ¿recuerdas lo que te platique de ellos?- recordé todas las platicas en las que Ness me había contado de su vida y ahí estaba el recuerdo, ella me platico que su madre había sido amiga de un licántropo, estos podían convertirse cuando desearan y tenían en ellos algo llamado imprimación. Deje de respirar cuando entendí lo que Ness quería decir, tanto quisieran como si no, los licántropos no podían librarse de la imprimación ni su pareja, si no estaban juntos ambos serian infelices- Jacob era el amigo de mi madre, tía Alice tuvo una visión en la que vio toda mi vida, en ella Jacob se imprimaba de mi pero eso nos llevaba a la destrucción, he tenido tanto miedo desde que mis padres me contaron acerca de ello, soy el destino de Jacob al parecer, y si algún día llego a verlo quedare ligada a él, sin importar lo mucho que te ame- ella lloro sobre mi regazo, entendía lo que quería decir, pero no me rendiría, encontraríamos la forma de estar juntos, ella ya había admitido que me amaba.

-Tu padre fue quien dijo que los vampiros solo se enamoran una Ness, dime ¿he llenado el vacio de tu pecho? Porque si es así luchare por ti, no me rendiré, te amo y no importa que tengas esta "maldición" sobre ti, aprovecharemos el tiempo juntos y el tiempo que me ames, yo ya te amo Ness, no podría cambiarlo ni aunque llegara Jacob- sus ojos llenos de lagrimas se toparon con los míos y me acerque, no pude evitarlo y cuando nuestros labios se amoldaron a los del otro fluyo una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo- ¿Renesmee me concederías el honor de ser mi novia?- dije una vez que nos separamos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas pero suponía que no solo por llorar.

-Sí, y prometo que te amare todo lo que pueda, te entregare todo de mi Ethan, y si esta maldición me alcanza y me olvido de ti quiero que vuelvas a ser feliz, que encuentres a alguien más y...- la calle con un beso, para mi volver a amar no sería posible, pero estaba con Ness y ahora eso era lo importante.


	15. Vacaciones

**Vacaciones**

**Ethan Pov**

-Es para cuatro personas- dijo Edward y me estremecí, desde que Ness y yo anunciamos nuestro noviazgo... bueno más bien yo lo grite una vez que llegamos a casa, pero ese no es el punto, todos los hombres de la casa incluido Carlisle que es un poco más liberal nos prohibieron a Ness y a mi pasar más de una hora solos en casa, resulto ser que el bono de Ness era más bien un viaje para cuatro personas todo pagado a una isla, en cuanto se entero corrió a mis brazos para contarme y pedirme que fuera con ella, ¿el problema? Edward.

-Papi, tengo casi 24 años-si aun le dice papi, agradecí internamente el que Bella me dejara absorber su don, en estos momentos estaría muerto si Edward hubiera visto que pensé eso, el amaba a su princesa tanto como a Bella, me prohibió llamar a Ness princesa, así que debía utilizar cualquier otro apodo lindo para ella, aun buscaba uno que fuera lindo.

-Edward- dijo Bella mientras tocaba su hombro, ella era la única que podía calmarlo, yo estaba por salir huyendo- recuerda cuando estuvimos juntos, tenía 18 años- ¡horrible imagen mental en mi cabeza!- debemos confiar en nuestra hija.

-Confió en nuestra hija, en quien no confío es en él, además Bella tu y yo estábamos casados- dijo señalándome, ¿Porque un vampiro puede seguir así? ¿Porque no puedo desmayarme? ¿Casados? No sonaba mal. Seguí en estado de shock cuando paso algo totalmente bizarro, Edward, Emmett, Alice y Ness estaban en el piso riendo como locos, yo seguía en shock.

-Paga tío Em- dijo Ness entre risas.

-Edward y Renesmee Cullen ¿Cómo se atreven? Tienen idea de cómo me sentía, pensé que sería una pelea en la que se odiarían- dijo Bella, Edward inmediatamente la abrazo.

-Lo lamento mami, creímos que sería divertido ver qué cara ponía Ethan- gire mi rostro saliendo del shock, nadie podía dejar de molestarme por el miedo que le tengo a Edward, no me pueden culpar, nunca se sabe cuando habla en serio o cuando está jugando, como en este momento- Perdón amor- sonreí- sabes que es gracioso el miedo que le tienes a mi padre- pase un brazo por su cintura atrayéndola a mí.

-Supongo que ya me acostumbre a las burlas, sobreviviré- se recargo sobre mi hombro mientras los demás se tranquilizaban- entonces ¿Si iremos solos?

-No- dijo Edward- Nessie me dijo que si la acompañábamos, aunque claro no podremos salir hasta la noche.

-No quería dejarlos atrás, además de que no desperdiciaría dos boletos- dijo riendo.

-¿Cuando nos iremos?- pregunto Bella.

-En vacaciones de pascua, el instituto no puede permitirse perder a dos de sus profesores- le sonreí mientras ella seguía parloteando con sus padres, a veces me parecía irreal que ella estuviera a mi lado, ella era como una parte de todos los Cullen, como en este momento con esa energía que parecía ser Alice quien hablara.

-¿Como la llevas Ethan?- pregunto Bella y todas las miradas se posaron en mi.

-Es bueno saber que tu mente es solo tuya- la sonrisa de Edward no podía ser mas enorme- estaba pensando en hacer lo que me recomendaron, quiero ver si soy capaz de dominar varios dones a la vez- hace tiempo descubrimos que podía absorber los dones de los demás, primero tomaba dos dones o uno, luego tome los de todos y los controle pero queríamos saber si sería capaz de dominar más de 5 dones.

-Tal vez después de vacaciones, tengo muchas ganas de ver a nuestros amigos- dijo Ness entusiasmada.

-No llamaremos a todos Ness, el don de Ethan no puede ser muy conocido.

**Nessie Pov**

Hermoso, no había otra palabra para describirlo, era hermoso, las luces, la playa, todo era perfecto, debido a la obvia condición de mis padres y Ethan decidimos viajar de noche, había agotado mi cuota de horas dormidas para lograr lo máximo posible las noches con ellos, lo mejor de todo era que teníamos cuartos separados y podría disfrutar con Ethan a solas.

Aun me parecía irreal que estuviéramos juntos, aun mas irreal que mi padre fuera quien le diera ese empujón final a Ethan. Me sorprendía como es que había llegado a cambiar mi vida, ya no sentía ese hueco en mi pecho, él lo había llenado y había dejado de tener pesadillas.

-Te ves hermosa- me susurro Ethan al oído, me tenía muy abrazada mientras íbamos saliendo del aeropuerto, estaba muy sonrojada y la sonrisa de mi rostro no podía ser mas grande.

-Diría que luces muy guapo, pero según las estadísticas de el tío Em estas por superar a mi padre en cuanto a el nivel de ego- se echo a reír y me abrazo más fuerte, tomamos un taxi hasta nuestro hotel, había muchas personas afuera, tal vez podríamos salir a divertirnos esta noche. Una vez en nuestras habitaciones correspondientes y después de una "pelea" con papá acerca de dormir con Ethan nos instalamos y tomamos la ropa que usaríamos para salir, habíamos decidido ir a un club karaoke a bailar un rato después de eso iríamos a la playa, esperábamos no vernos muy locos bañándonos en la madrugada.

-Solo he ido una vez a la playa- dijo Ethan mientras terminaba de arreglarse la corbata, se la quería arrancar con los dientes y... ok, demasiado calor para mí- cuando era humano, mis amigos de la universidad me arrastraron cuando les dije que nunca había ido.

-Sabes que no es tu culpa- el aun "lloraba" la muerte de sus amigos- todos pasamos por diferentes eventos, tío Jasper aun se culpa de haber asesinado a sus amigos neófitos, no puedes seguirte culpando, hoy nos divertiremos, fingiremos que nos emborrachamos y haremos locuras- dije abrazándolo y viéndolo desde mi pobre altura, su risa broto de su pecho y me alegre de tener ese efecto en él.

-Te amo Ness, mi princesa- lo ultimo lo dijo muy bajito.

-Te escuche Ethan-grito mi padre desde afuera de la habitación haciendo que Ethan se sobresaltara y no pude evitar reír- salgan o derribare la puerta.

-Sera mejor salir- dije mientras veía de nuevo mi reflejo para asegurarme de que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Mis padres nos esperaban en el pasillo, conociendo a papá estaba más divertido que molesto, le di un abrazo fugaz y regrese al lado de Ethan.

A pesar de la hora el club estaba lleno de personas, el karaoke seria abierto hasta dentro de media hora más, y la música sonaba fuerte, una canción que reconocí como Satisfaction* comenzó a sonar y arrastre a Ethan conmigo para bailar, en definitiva la música era muy buena. Ni me di cuenta en momento en el que la música dejo de sonar y el Karaoke empezó, inmediatamente tomamos una mesa cortesía de un soborno a un mesero ya que era un lugar VIP y vimos como varias personas se ponían a cantar, borrachos, desafinados, mis padres... ¡Mis padres! ¿En qué momento desaparecieron? Ni idea, pero estaban cantando Shot at the night* de The Killers me parecía irónico que cantaran esa canción, me recargué sobre el hombro de Ethan y vi como mis padres se cantaban la canción y se divertían mientras lo hacían, casi podía adivinar a mi padre burlándose de los pensamientos humanos sobre ellos, note a Ethan algo tenso a mi lado y lo abrace fuerte para que evitara cualquier pensamiento que lo pudiera alterar.

El presentador del Karaoke se subió al escenario para dar por terminado el espectáculo.

-Eso fue increíble, muchos deberían ser cantantes profesionales otros bueno... estoy seguro que hasta su ducha se queja- todos rieron- estoy aquí para dar por terminado el Karaoke pero antes tenemos una ultima canción Ethan el escenario es todo tuyo- enrojecí cuando Ethan fue hacia el escenario y la luz no dejaba de posarse en mi.

-Gracias por dejarme hacer esto, esta canción es para la persona más importante en mi vida, te amo Ness- las lagrimas acudieron a mis ojos una vez que la canción comenzó a sonar She's the one* de Robbie Williams se escuchaba perfecta en los labios de Ethan, estaba estático en el escenario pero solo me veía a mí, su mirada fija mientras cantaba.

-Te amo- dije sabiendo que lo escucharía, el sonrió y termino la canción.

-Aun no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso- dije mientras caminaba a su lado por la orilla del mar, su helada mano sobre la mía, el agua del mar nos mojaba los pies de vez en cuando. Mis padres hace tiempo que se habían adelantado mucho para darnos espacio.

-Y aun hay algo mas por hacer- se puso de frente a mí con el mar a nuestro lado, ambas manos entrelazadas- Te amo Ness, nunca en mi vida humana pensé llegar a enamorarme y al conocerte solo un momento en esta nueva vida me cautivaste, si tenemos que pasar por dificultades quiero hacerlo a tu lado, si voy a reír o a sentirme miserable quiero que estés ahí conmigo para decirme "deja de lamentarte y dame un abrazo"- me reí y silenciosas lagrimas descendían por mis mejillas- si deseo vivir para siempre quiero que sea contigo a mi lado, eres quien ha llenado el hueco, eres lo que nunca imagine porque eres demasiado perfecta, o al menos para mí lo eres, te amo Ness, amo tus locuras, tu música, tu amor por tu familia, tu forma de sonreír y tu risa oh tu risa es lo más hermoso que he escuchado, tienes esa forma de hablar que me derrite y me llena de paz, pero sobre todo me soportas, y por alguna inexplicable razón también me amas y- se arrodillo- si me lo permites desearía pasar la eternidad contigo más que como tu novio como tu esposo ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?- el anillo relucía en su caja color negro, un diseño sencillo pero hermoso, justo como Ethan.

-Es hermoso Ethan, te amo, por supuesto que me quiero casar contigo- las lagrimas siguieron mientras él me colocaba el anillo y me daba vueltas a la orilla del mar- ¿cómo lo lograste?- y con eso me refería a su hermoso discurso, Ethan siempre se pone nervioso y termina olvidando la mitad de lo que iba a decir.

-Lo practique frente a tu padre, si pude decirlo frente a él contigo fue mucho más sencillo- me reí, la imagen de Ethan diciéndole todo eso a mi padre sería algo que no podría borrar de mi cabeza.

-Te amo- repetí muchas veces mientras me acercaba a sus labios, sus manos recorrieron mi cintura y pase mis brazos por su cuello para acercarlo más a mí, una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo donde sus manos me tocaban, su lengua pidió acceso a mi boca y se lo concedí, el beso se comenzó a hacer más desesperado y sentí como mi cuerpo necesitaba mas, quería a Ethan completamente.

El regreso al hotel paso en un borrón, solo podía pensar en lo que pasaría y ya no quería esperar más, estaba segura que Ethan era con quien pasaría la eternidad y no solo porque había aparecido en nuestras vidas de forma inesperada si no porque lo amaba, y nunca imagine que pudiera llegar a sentirme así.

La puerta de nuestra habitación se cerro y Ethan me recargo sobre ella, sus ojos estaban fijos sobre los míos, había nerviosismo y amor es su mirada, sin dejar de mirarlo coloque el seguro y acerque mis labios a los suyos.

-Te amo caramelito- dijo sobre mis labios y no pude evitar reír.

-Es un apodo estúpido-lo bese.

-No puedo llamarte princesa así que caramelito será su sustituto-comencé a besar su cuello- ¿Estás segura? Ness te di el anillo porque te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa no para esto sí es lo que...

-Shhh- seguí besando su cuello- hago esto porque es algo que quiero Ethan, te amo, y me siento preparada para dar este paso contigo- sus labios descendieron hasta mi boca y en nuestra habitación con la luz del sol naciente nos entregamos el uno al otro.

**Bella Pov**

El sol estaba alto, aun faltaban más de 8 horas para que se llegara la noche y las ansias me hacían querer ir y derrumbar la puerta que estaba en un piso más arriba que la nuestra.

-Tranquilízate Bella, estoy muy seguro de que Ness dijo que si, de no ser así ambos ya estarían aquí- desde la broma que le hicieron a Ethan a este se le había metido en la cabeza el matrimonio, una tarde en la que Ness estuvo hasta tarde en el instituto junto con la sociedad de alumnos Ethan pidió hablar con Edward y conmigo, no me imagine que lo que quería era nuestra aprobación para pedirle matrimonio a Ness, si fuera por mi me hubiera gustado que Ethan se lo pidiera a Ness primero pero al parecer Edward le ha metido demasiadas cosas de su época, espero que mi pobre hija no tenga que esperar tanto para el sexo.

-Tienes razón, solo ya quiero ver a Ness, quiero saber los detalles, que sintió, si esperaba algo mas romántico, solo quiero ver si es feliz- Edward me abrazo por la espalda.

-Estoy seguro de que es así, desde que empezó su relación con Ethan ha dejado de tener pesadillas- una noche Edward me confesó que Nessie siempre tenía pesadillas, al principio pensé que no era nada grave porque ella no nos había contado nada pero al enterarme de que era lo que la alteraba entendí perfectamente a que le tenía miedo.

-Eso es muy bueno, aun así son 8 largas horas que hay que esperar Edward- me queje y él se rió mientras me aventaba a la cama.

-Podemos aprovecharlas-y ataco mis labios, esperaba que no nos corrieran por los destrozos que haríamos.

La sonrisa que tenia Ness no podía ser más grande, debía de estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no mostrar nada en su mente y contarnos a Edward y a mí a la vez, arrastraba a Ethan literalmente mientras corría hacia nosotros, se lanzo sobre ambos dándonos un gran abrazo.

-Estoy muy feliz- se separo de nosotros para tomar a Ethan de la mano y algo extraño paso, con una gran tranquilidad Edward tomo la mano de Ethan y la coloco sobre mi brazo.

-Hazlo por mí paz mental- sentí como Ethan jalaba de mi don y bajo la mirada.

-¿Quiero saber?- pregunté confundida.

-Probablemente tu si quieras saber a mi ahórrenme los detalles- dijo algo alterado, dirigió su vista a Ness y esta se sonrojo- bloquea tu mente princesa, hazlo por el bien de tu padre.

-Listo- abrazo a Edward y así nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa que teníamos reservada, aunque claramente la única que comería seria Ness. Una vez que nos acomodamos Ness empezó a pasar una mano por su pelo.

-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarles, ayer Ethan me pidió matrimonio y dije que si- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, Edward se lanzo sobre ella en un gran abrazo mientras la felicitaba.

-Bienvenido a la familia Ethan- dije para después abrazarlo, fui hacia mi pequeña quien estaba llorando por la felicidad- felicidades princesa, quiero los detalles- susurre en su oído.

-Gracias por todo mamá, gracias por dejarme ser feliz.

La noche paso relajada, Nessie nos relato a detalle cómo fue que Ethan le pidió matrimonio y que aun no sabían que fecha querían para la boda, fuimos a un pequeño viaje por el mar ya que por la hora solo duraban 30 minutos, fotografiamos todo lo que nos parecía interesante para mostrárselo a todos en casa y la noche se paso demasiado rápido.

**Nessie Pov**

-Regresare en media hora, lo prometo- Ethan me hizo un puchero adorable, estaba sobre nuestra cama sin camisa, únicamente con sus pantalones y se veía increíblemente sexy, el mundo podía asesinarme por dejar a semejante hombre así pero debido a mi mitad humana y olvidadiza mente no recordé que tendría el periodo y olvide empacar toallas sanitarias, si tía Alice pudiera ver mi futuro me hubiera regañado por olvidar algo tan necesario.

-Solo media hora- dijo en advertencia y me acerque a él para besarlo un poco antes de irme, me separe a regañadientes y salí casi corriendo a la farmacia que había visto, hice una entrada fugaz y entre a un baño de un restaurante cercano. Iba camino al hotel, aun me quedaban diez minutos para llegar a tiempo cuando algo llamo mi atención.

Era alto, muy alto, más que Ethan, su cabello negro brillaba a la luz del sol y su piel morena resaltaba, a su lado estaba una chica un poco parecida a él, fue como si sintiera mi mirada, sus ojos negros me atraparon y sin quererlo su nombre salió de mis labios.

-Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, bueno como dije subi los caps que estaban en facebook, gracias por seguirme leyendo, aun no tengo el otro cap, espero subirlo pronto o que mi inspiracion regrese, por el momento quienes no hayan podido entrar a la pagina de face espero les gusten estos caps Besos :)<strong>

***Satisfaction: es una cancion de los Rolling Stones y me gusta mucho **

***Shot at the night: bueno que puedo decir amo a the killers, el comentario que hace Ness de lo ironico es que en el video los protagonistas cantan esa cancion en un Karaoke.**

***She´s the one: amo esa cancion, se me hace muy linda y me parecio romantico que Ethan se la quisiera dedicar a Ness, al principio pense en que Ethan le pediria matrimonio asi a Ness pero siempre he pensando que las mujeres se sienten presionadas a decir que si cuando los chicos se declaran en publico (mi humilde punto de vista XD)**


	16. Imprimación

**Imprimación**

_-Los vampiros solo se enamoran una vez en la vida- dijo Edward a una chica que no aparentaba tener más de 14 años, Bella los miraba con cariño._

_-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto y esta vez Bella se sentó a su lado mientras acariciaba su cabello._

_-Cuando te enamoras de verdad sientes que se llena el hueco que está en tu pecho._

_-Yo no siento ningún hueco- dijo ella mientras observaba como sus padres sonreían._

_-Aun no- dijo Edward- pero un día lo sentirás y cuando ese hueco este lleno estarás completa e irrevocablemente enamorada- dijo citando lo que alguna vez le dijo Bella._

_-Pero soy mitad humana, ¿me puedo volver a enamorar?- Edward vio a Bella, ambos recordaban lo que la visión había hecho, su hija en la visión dijo que ella jamás volvería a enamorarse._

_-No sabemos si eso es posible, solo podemos guiarte para que encuentres con quien quieras pasar la eternidad._

_-Yo solo quiero estar con ustedes- dijo haciendo un puchero, Edward sonrió "si tan solo así fuera a pensar eso en unos años- se dijo a sí mismo._

_-No pensaras eso en unos años- dijo Bella leyendo la mente de Edward._

Nessie recordó la plática que tuvo con sus padres hace muchas años mientras estática veía como Jacob se dirigía a ella.

1 minuto...

5 minutos...

10 minutos...

15 minutos...

Ethan dejo de ver el techo de la habitación, había esperado que Ness se tardara media hora, un minuto de mas y ya se había preocupado pero era solo un minuto y no quería exagerar pero quince minutos era demasiado, ella jamás se tardaría más de lo previsto.

Evitando la velocidad vampírica Ethan corrió por los pasillos del hotel hasta llegar a la habitación de Edward y Bella, esperaba no estar exagerando, llamo y casi de inmediato Edward abrió la puerta sin camisa y con los pantalones un poco torcidos, quiso reír pero había algo mucho más importante que le impedía burlarse de él por haber interrumpido un momento privado.

-Más vale que sea importante- dijo Edward molesto en cuanto abrió la puerta.

-Es Nessie.

**Ethan Pov**

Dos horas tres minutos y cuarenta y ocho segundos, no es que estuviera contando, ese era el tiempo que Ness llevaba desaparecida, les dije exactamente lo que Ness me dijo antes de salir a Edward y Bella, al principio ambos pensaron que estaba siendo un poco exagerado pero al llamarle y al ver que no aparecía ambos parecían leones enjaulados, justo en este momento odio tanto ser un vampiro.

-Alice ya viene- dijo Bella mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Edward y este la abrazaba, podía ver como ambos estaban sufriendo, era su hija después de todo.

-No entiendo cómo es que Ness desapareció, ella es más fuerte que los humanos- dijo Bella y ambos nos miramos significativamente, era obvio que la desaparición de Ness no era causa de un humano, debían ser vampiros, pero estos no pueden ser vistos a la luz del sol.

Desde que me percate que Ness desapareció un dolor atravesó mi pecho era como un hueco, y cada vez lo sentía más grande.

-Ella estará bien- dijo Edward, podía intuir que se estaba quebrando por dentro, no debía ser fácil tratar de consolarnos a Bella y a mí cuando el parecía estar destrozado.

-Lo estará- dije tratando de creer en mis palabras, mire el sol por la ventana, esperaba que las horas se desvanecieran y la noche me dejara ir a buscarla. Tenía que estar bien, ella estará bien.

**Nessie Pov**

El shock había sido tanto que ni siquiera me percate de que me habían traído a una habitación de hotel, recuerdo haber luchado pero mi shock había sido más grande de lo que me podía imaginar, la habitación estaba ordenada y limpia parecía un buen hotel.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- nunca había escuchado su voz, pero parecía ser la de él, enfoque mi vista en esos ojos negros y descubrí en mi pecho un dolor grande, como si faltara algo.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- me sorprendió lo temblorosa que sonaba mi voz. Estaba sentada en una silla, agradecía que una mesa circular nos separara.

-Sé que esto es extraño- empezó el medio nervioso, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que estaba asustada?- no nos conocemos... pero debemos estar juntos- lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos y cuando levante mis manos para quitarlas vi como su vista se dirigía a mi anillo, el agudo dolor de mi pecho se intensifico, Ethan. -No podía ser tan fácil ¿cierto? Leah ve a pasear un rato- escuche un bufido detrás de la puerta- mi nombre es Jacob Black soy de una tribu, los Quileutes, sé que esto es muy extraño pero tú debes sentirlo, es nuestro destino estar juntos.

-Estoy comprometida- dije aun con voz temblorosa, el poder de su mirada ni siquiera me dejaba pensar.

-Lo he notado, pero los tres sufriremos mucho si tu y yo no estamos juntos, no podemos evitarlo...

-Se llama imprimación- dije dejándolo en shock, Ethan no merecía esto, se que está sufriendo así como yo, el dolor de mi pecho me lo indica, mirando a Jacob a los ojos solo podía tener un sentimiento hacia él y la imprimación no había funcionado sobre mí, porque como dijeron mis padres solo me puedo enamorar de verdad una sola vez en la vida y ya lo hice, Ethan es con quien quiero pasar la eternidad.

-¿Como... como sabes eso?- mire mi anillo una lagrima resbalo silenciosamente por mi mejilla, con mi mirada fija en sus ojos no titubeé.

-Porque soy una vampira...

**Ethan Pov**

-Tranquilo- la voz de Bella me saco de mis pensamientos mientras se sentaba a mi lado- ella estara bien, Ness es una guerrera.

-Ella va a estar bien, se que lo estará físicamente pero ¿mentalmente?- sabia por historias de los Cullen que había ciertos eventos que ni Bella ni Edward han podido superar y que al recordarlos aun sienten dolor, y Ness ella está marcada por la visión que tuvo Alice antes de que ella naciera.

-No hay que ser pesimistas Ethan aun con todos los problemas es posible ser feliz, Edward regresara pronto con los demás y la encontraremos.

Mire por la ventana, el sol estaba escondiéndose, sería una hermosa puesta de sol para ver con Ness. Mire a Bella estaba recargada sobre el respaldo de la habitación, se veía tan triste. Tantas habilidades como vampiros y no podíamos encontrar a Nessie. Un pequeño duende entro a la habitación y corrió para abrazar a Bella, Rosalie estaba con la mirada perdida mientras un serio Emmett la sostenía en brazos, Esme se mantenía al lado de Carlisle y sollozaba de vez en cuando, Jasper traía consigo a Edward que parecía moverse mecánicamente.

-¿Cual es el plan?- pregunte al azar, Alice se separo de Bella y corrió a mis brazos.

-Todo estará bien Ethan- susurró aunque todos podíamos escucharla, se separo de mi lado y todos nos reunimos en un circulo en el centro de la habitación- tenemos 10 horas de oscuridad, Rosalie y Emmett buscaran en la farmacia a la que fue Nessie, Jasper y yo iremos al sur de la Isla, si esta secuestrada es probable que sea en alguna casa lejana, Esme y Carlisle irán al norte igualmente a revisar las casas alejadas, Edward, Bella, Ethan ustedes irán a hoteles, si es un vampiro sabemos que suelen vivir bien, Ethan puedes tomar nuestros dones para facilitar la búsqueda- una vez que todo estuvo listo salimos del hotel en busca de Ness, esperaba que no tuviéramos ningún problema.

**Nessie Pov**

Poco a poco fui recuperando la visión, estaba sobre la cama atada con cadenas, las heridas de mis brazos y piernas aun sangraban.

-Lo lamento- el lloraba mientras veía como mi cuerpo herido aun sangraba, después de decirle que era una vampira el se convirtió, me mordió ambos brazos y una de mis piernas- no se con quien te has estado juntando pero no eres una vampira, sangras, lloras puedes quedar inconsciente, se que estas asustada pero no debes negar lo que estas sintiendo- hice un recuento mental acerca de mis sentimientos y seguían iguales.

-Mi nombre es Renesmee, y no siento nada por ti, lo lamento Jacob pero si amas a alguien debes querer su felicidad, y sé que esto de la imprimación debe ser duro para ti pero no serás feliz con alguien que no te ama y que te reclama por arrebatarle la felicidad.

-Creo que si tú fueras alguien de quien estuviera enamorado y no me correspondiera te hubiera golpeado por eso, pero eres el producto de mi imprimación y siento el deseo de protegerte y hacerte feliz y si estar con alguien mas es tu deseo lo respetare, te quiero Ness- comencé a llorar, mi corazón latió mas rápido de lo normal, después de todo estos años de temerle un nuevo sentimiento se había instalado en mi para Jacob.

-Gracias Jacob- el quito las cadenas y acerco un botiquín de primeros auxilios para curarme. No dijimos nada mas mientras el curaba mis heridas, esperaba que la imprimación hiciera de él una mejor persona. Cuando coloco la ultima venda en uno de mis brazos la chica Leah entro corriendo a la habitación.

-Los Cullen están aquí- Jacob me miro tan fríamente que mi corazón se acelero hasta doler en mi pecho.

-¿Los Cullen? ¿En serio? Me conoces ¿cierto? Sabes quién soy- Jacob se acerco peligrosamente a mí, entre en pánico, no quería revivir la escena anterior.

-Aléjate de ella asqueroso perro- los gritos iguales de Ethan y mi padre hicieron que empezara a llorar, con la ultima fuerza que me quedaba cegué a Jacob.

-Ness, amor, ¿estás bien?- Ethan rápidamente se encargo de tomar mi don y ocuparse de la ceguera de Jacob.

-Ya estoy bien- lo abrace y sentí como ese vacío en mi pecho desaparecía.

-No pueden quedarse fuera de esto ¿verdad?- papá tomo los brazos de Jacob y mi madre se acerco a mí para abrazarme.

-Supongo que tenemos una plática pendiente Jacob- dijo ella y Jacob rápidamente giro la cabeza en su búsqueda.

-¿Bella?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Jacob y es hora de que aclaremos ciertas cosas

Mi padre desato a Jacob una vez que este se tranquilizo, esta plática me hizo ver en él una persona a la que no conocía, se le explicaron las cosas casi como mi padre me las explico a mí, Jacob entendió los motivos de mis padres para ocultarles la verdad, me sorprendió lo bien que comenzaron a hablar todos una vez que se resolvieron las diferencias.

-Nunca ha sido malo, solo se comportaba así con ustedes- dijo Leah y por las miradas de mi padre entendí que era cierto.

-Es irónico ¿no? Él se apellida White y yo Black, Ness necesitaba a alguien como tu Ethan, la imprimación no puede hacer nada sobre un vampiro que ya se ha enamorado. Me hubiera gustado luchar por ella y ganarme su amor pero sé que como con Bella eso no va a pasar.

-Me alegra que pudiéramos resolver esto Jacob, aunque aún hay algo que quiero hacer- dijo mi padre y a velocidad vampírica y con un grito desgarrado de Jacob le rompió el brazo- por hacerle daño a mi princesa- ya había olvidado mis heridas pero al parecer mi padre no.

-Supongo que lo merecía- dijo Jacob entre dientes.

-Lamento esto Jacob, en otra vida fuimos felices- dije antes de abandonar la habitación y con ella la consciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! por fin capitulo :) se que me he tardado en escribir pero no sabia que hacer muy bien una que Ness se encontrara con Jacob, que fuera feliz con Ethan siempre fue mi prioridad y complicarles mas las cosas bueno... no soy tan mala jaja, al principio pense en hacer Leah se imprimara tambien de Ethan pero no queria crear una guerra mas grande de la que creare mas adelante :) Gracias por seguirme leyendo por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, si alguien quiere leer otras historias mias que no sean fanfic's puede entrar a mi pagina de Facebook los links estan en mi perfil, gracias de nuevo por todo. Besos :)<strong>


	17. Preparativos

**Preparativos**

**Nessie Pov**

-¡Ahhhhh! - el grito de Julie hizo que todos en la sala de maestros voltearan a verla, Julie era un poco más baja que yo y tendría unos 22 años ya que parecía recién graduada de la universidad, las miradas curiosas de todos los maestros hicieron que se sonrojara.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- le pregunte cortésmente ya que era la más cercana a ella.

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo indignada mientras colocaba sus manos de forma graciosa en su cadera, podía escuchar a Ethan conteniendo la risa- ¡Se van a casar y no han dicho nada!- me sonroje furiosamente cuando todas las miradas de los profesores fueron a mí y luego a mi anillo, Ethan tomo mi mano rápidamente, sentí cuando absorbió mi don.

"¿Todo bien?"

"Odio que nos observen de esta forma"

-Ethan me lo pidió estas vacaciones, no creí necesario hacer el comentario- respondí secamente haciendo que todos en la sala regresaran a lo suyo aunque seguían observándonos "discretamente".

-Oh, quiero los detalles, ¿Fue romántico? ¿Como lo hizo? ¿Te lo esperabas? Harás una gran boda ¿cierto? Somos muchos maestros a los cuales debes invitar- trate de no enviar mi mirada envenenada hacia ella, Julie ha sido muy buena conmigo solo es un poco curiosa y metiche.

-Bueno aun no hemos pensado mucho en la fecha de la bod...

-¡Oh! Puedo ayudarles con los preparativos- Ethan comenzó a reír.

"No te guardes el chiste" envié molesta.

"Espera conocer a algún familiar nuestro en la boda y por lo que acabo de ver Alice amara tener a alguien tan emocionada como ella" rodé los ojos hacia él y su risa se escucho en mi cabeza.

-Estoy segura de que a mi hermana le encantara la idea, ella está muy emocionada con esto.

-No podemos decir lo mismo de tu hermano- dijo Ethan en voz alta.

-Sabes que mi hermano te aprecia, algunas veces da miedo pero si no hubiera sido por el no estaríamos juntos- aun no llegaba a comprender esa extraña relación que habían forjado Ethan y mi padre.

"Ni yo mismo la entiendo" había olvidado que mi padre le confió su don a Ethan y le había ayudado a perfeccionarlo, le decía como concentrarse para alcanzar una voz lejana y como mantener aisladas todas las voces y poder concentrarse en una sola.

-Buen punto.

-En cuento tengan una fecha para la boda pueden avisarme y con gusto les ayudare, felicidades chicos, se ven increíbles juntos.

-Gracias Julie, siempre es bueno contar con ayuda.

-Alice está loca, lo sabes- mi madre seguía hablando por teléfono mientras yo veía como la mesa del comedor estaba llena de colores de invitación y estilos de las mismas, muestras de color para los manteles, flores, comida, pastel.

-Son tres meses para organizar una boda- dijo Julie a Alice- haremos una boda espectacular en este tiempo.

-Pareces emocionada y con experiencia- dijo Alice divertida, tía Rose miraba las fotos de peinados tratando de ver cual se me vería perfecto.

-Tengo 7 hermanas mayores- todas las miradas fueron a ella "al parecer sus padres no conocían los métodos anticonceptivos, su pensamiento no el mío" envió Ethan desde la sala donde los hombres fingían ver televisión- he organizado cada una de sus bodas, el mínimo de tiempo que tuve para una fueron siete meses y no es por alardear pero fue una gran boda.

-Estoy segura de que así fue- dijo tía Alice.

-Si... debe estar muy emocionada... Ness también los espera para la boda... igual ella ira para la boda... No lo hagas, Seth te odiara de por vida si lo haces, es su hermana ¿recuerdas?- mamá siguió hablando.

-No quiero nada muy grande, estaba pensando únicamente hacer esto familiar pero en la escuela se han portado muy bien con nosotros así que Ethan y yo solo estamos pensando en invitar a los amigos más cercanos.

-¿Y la familia de Ethan?- las miradas de tía Rose, la abuela y tía Alice cayeron inmediatamente en mi cuando la pregunta de Julie salió de su boca.

-Yo... bueno... eh

"No hay problema Ness, dile que soy huérfano, no hace ninguna diferencia"

-Ethan creció en una casa hogar- dije suavemente, la cara de Julie se crispo.

-Lo lamento, no lo sabía, pero bueno su familia es bastante grande, estoy segura de que debe haber llenado un gran espacio, yo no sé qué haría sin mis hermanas y mis sobrinos.

-Es cierto lo he llenado- Ethan apareció detrás de mí y beso mi cabeza con tierno abrazo por mi espalda, sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y sonreí.

Cada quien abrazo a su respectiva pareja y vi a Julie algo incomoda.

-Jacob se que te encanta hablar con mi novia pero has hablando con ella por más de media hora y mi hermana desea hablar contigo- mi padre hablo sobre el oído de mi madre, nuestra relación con Jacob mejoro mucho, el ser el producto de su imprimación al parecer no afecto nada mis sentimientos, el decía que no sentía que me amara, más bien un sentimiento de querer siempre mi bienestar.

-Hola Jacob- dije una vez que tome el teléfono.

-Tienen visitas supongo- dijo haciendo referencia a que mi padre me llamo hermana.

-Sí, estamos organizando varias cosas para la boda, espero puedan venir, seria increíble ver a todos los de Forks.

-Veré que puedo hacer, aunque todos están muy felices de volver a verlos, sobre todo Seth.

-¿Como lleva las cosas Leah?- pregunte.

-Aun se está adaptando, ambos estamos pensando en dejar la transformación para empezar a envejecer, dice que quiere una vida normal, y que mejor que en este momento.

-Suena bien Jacob...

-Ness yo de verdad quiero disculparme por lo que paso, y quiero agradecerte, encontrarte me ha hecho cambiar y eso solo ha sido gracias a ti.

-Dejemos el pasado ahí Jacob- dije mirando la cicatriz de mi brazo, aunque sano rápidamente el que no fuera atendida de inmediato provoco que me quedara una cicatriz- sabes que nadie guarda ningún rencor aquí- las miradas de tía Rose y mi padre quemaron en mi- bueno no todos.

-Lo entiendo, debo irme, Seth acaba de llegar, fue un placer hablar contigo Ness.

-Igualmente Jacob, platicamos luego- colgué y parecía haber una discusión por el color que deberían llevar las damas.

-No me pondré ningún color rojo Alice- dijo mi madre, en una ocasión tía Alice obligo a mi madre a usar un vestido rojo para un evento, el vestido era muy hermoso y en mi madre lucia increíble, pero llamaba demasiado la atención y mi padre quiso matar a todos los hombres del evento no solo por sus pensamientos si no porque muchos se le acercaron sin importar que mi padre la tuviera pegada a él.

-De acuerdo, escoge un color, pero no quiero que digas azul porque todos sabemos porque lo escoges- claro, el azul es el color favorito de mi padre y cuando mi madre lo usa bueno... sabemos que no se separaran en dos días.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué tal rosa pastel?- todas pusimos cara de asco a excepción de Julie.

-¿En serio sugieres rosa?- pregunto tía Alice incrédula- tu ganas Bella, será azul rey.

Mamá y yo nos aburrimos rápidamente de los preparativos y dejamos a las demás en la mesa del comedor. Nos quedamos con los chicos en la sala a esperar a que terminaran de hacer lo que sea que hacían.

-¿De verdad no te importa que ellas sean las que escojan todo?- pregunto Ethan y del otro lado de la sala vi como mis padres sonreían.

-Yo ya escogí las cosas más importantes, el vestido, mi madrina, y el novio- el me sonrió y se agacho para besarme ya que me encontraba recostada sobre sus piernas.

-Fue lindo de tu parte dejar que Julie ayudara- sonreí.

-No es como si hubiera tenido mucha opción- el comenzó a reír.

-Cierto, no puedo esperar a...

-¡Alice!- el grito de Julie hizo que todos corriéramos a ver qué paso- Jasper ya estaba al lado de Alice y Rosalie se encontraba a su otro lado, había dejado caer las muestras y parecía tener la vista en ningún punto fijo, todos sabíamos lo que pasaba pero para Julie debía ser extraño.

Mi padre y Ethan estaban tan absortos como tía Alice, así que mi madre y yo decidimos llevarlos a la sala, los demás venían con Alice y Julie se veía pálida.

-¿Que es lo que le pasa?- me pregunto, no parecía darse cuenta de que mi padre y Ethan también estaban perdidos.

-Alice fue la única que estuvo cuando nuestros padres murieron, de vez en cuando hay detalles que se lo recuerdan y pasa esto, Julie no quiero ser descortés pero creo que deberíamos continuar con los preparativos mañana- la acompañe a la puerta dejando a todos en la sala.

-Lamento lo de Alice, no te preocupes entiendo que necesitan espacio, espero todo se resuelva.

-Gracias por entender- dije y Julie desapareció por el camino hacia su carro.

Corrí hacia la sala, todos seguían en la misma posición esperando a que la visión terminara. Tía Alice desvió su mirada hacia nosotros.

-¿Alice? ¿Que viste?- pregunto el abuelo ansioso.

-Edward...- cuando la visiones de tía Alice eran fuertes siempre dejaba que mi padre las explicara por ella mientras Jasper trabajaba en tranquilizarla.

-Creo que sería mejor que nos tranquilicemos, Ethan puede mostrarles la visión o podemos explicarles de que se trata- dijo papá tranquilamente, a veces me sorprendía como podía tener esa calma ante estas situaciones.

-Explícala Edward lo prefiero así- dijo tía Rose.

-Bien, estábamos en Volterra, teníamos la imagen de una mujer, pelirroja, alta, no es la misma de la visión anterior, entramos a el lugar de los Vulturis al parecer eran los pasillos principales no calabozos y estaba ella, pero nunca antes la vimos, después de la eso Bella y Ethan estaban muertos y todos los demás estábamos en la guardia de los Vulturis sin recordar absolutamente nada de lo que hemos vivido como familia.

Mi corazón inmediatamente se acelero y a ambos lados míos Ethan y mi padre estaban consolándome, la simple idea de ver a mi madre y a Ethan muertos, ugh no quería ni siquiera proyectarlo en mi mente.

Papá se separo de mi lado y abrazo a mi madre, Ethan me sostenía fuertemente.

-¿Es todo? ¿No descubrieron nada mas?- pregunto tío Jasper.

-Había alguien más en la visión, pero aparecía de una forma borrosa, no era Ness estoy segura, ella no estaba en la visión, era como si hubiera sido escondida o algo parecido- dijo tía Alice, podía creer eso, mi familia siempre se preocupaban demasiado por mí.

-No debemos actuar hasta saber qué es lo que está sucediendo, si nosotros somos los que iremos al palacio de los Vulturis debemos evitarlo- hablo la abuela.

-Aun no está pasando nada, no sabemos qué tan cercano es ese futuro, continuaremos con nuestra vida y hasta que sepamos mas resolveremos esto- termino mi padre con la reunión, corrí a los brazos de mi madre y ella me abrazo fuertemente, papa se unió a nuestro abrazo, sollozos comenzaron a salir de mi, la posibilidad de la muerte de mi padres nunca paso por mi cabeza debido a nuestra naturaleza, ahora podía entender un poco a los humanos, no podía imaginar un mundo en el que mamá no estuviera presente, ella arriesgo su vida por mi y eso es algo que jamás olvidare.

-Los amo, sé que no lo digo seguido pero es así- recibí dos besos en mi cabeza.

-Y nosotros te amamos a ti- me separe de ellos para regresar al lado de Ethan, me abrazo y limpio mis lagrimas, no necesitábamos palabras para expresar lo que sentíamos.

**Ethan Pov**

La sala desierta era un buen lugar para hablar en este momento, las chicas habían salido a comprar cosas para la boda, Carlisle estaba en el hospital, Emmett y Jasper salieron de caza.

-Ethan se que quieres decírselo pero no creo que sea lo mejor, no debemos apresurarnos al futuro, ella lo descubrirá por sí sola, debe ser una sorpresa, además no podemos agregarle más preocupaciones ahora, yo no le he dicho a Bella y estoy seguro de que Alice tampoco lo hará.

-Si es solo que una vez que lo vi, no se quiero hablar con ella acerca de eso.

-Llegara el momento, ahora solo debemos concentrarnos en el presente y en su boda- sonreí, Edward sabia como aligerar el ambiente.

-Es cierto, por ahora eso me tiene muy feliz y nervioso- Edward rió.

-Me hubieras visto el día de mi boda, creí que haría una zanja en el piso, Emmett aun me molesta, así que disimula lo mas que puedas los nervios.

-Lo hare, Emmett es de armas tomar.

-Su discurso de bodas fue épico, así que prepárate para él, por cierto ya tengo listo lo que me pediste, espero lo disfruten tanto como Bella y yo lo hicimos.

Jasper y Emmett entraron a la casa y Edward callo lo que sea que estaba por decir, ya había perdido la habilidad de leer la mente y Ness me prohibió que la usara más de lo necesario.

-¿Algo que desees agregar?- el sonrió.

-Felicidades...

* * *

><p><strong>Como prometí aqui les dejo el capitulo, se que no se esperaban varias cosas de este capitulo como que hayan perdonado a Jacob pero todo tiene un fin :) Espero les haya gustado mucho! :) no se cuando subire el siguiente cap ya que estoy por salir de la facultad :D y estoy en finales! por el momento gracias por leerme y por seguirme hasta aqui :) Besos <strong>

**Melania: aun odio a Jacob pero como dije arriba todo tiene un fin, gracias por tu comentario :) Espero te guste este cap, Besos**


	18. La boda

**La boda**

**Ethan Pov**

-¿Algo que desees agregar? - el sonrió.

-Felicidades... papá- dijo esto último bajando la voz y haciendo que sonriera como idiota.

**Nessie Pov**

Normalice mi respiración mientras me veía en el espejo, tía Rosalie me había peinado, llevaba el cabello medio recogido y me encantaba, tía Alice me había maquillado y aunque no era mucho lo que había hecho sentí que me veía muy bien con el trabajo que hizo, finalmente mire mi vestido, recuerdo haberlo visto en la tienda y de inmediatamente lo ame, el vestido era strapless, tenía unas flores corrían del lado izquierdo hacia abajo y que llegaban a mi espalda, ajustado a mi figura y cayendo en holanes hacia abajo. Mi madre me ayudo a ponérmelo, aunque no necesitaba su ayuda para eso, pero se sentía muy bien que todas me trataran tan especial este día, no tuve una despedida de soltera, Ethan me rapto ese día y fue una de las mejores noches que pudimos pasar, claro que tuve que pedir disculpas pero eso fue lo de menos, ninguno de los dos quería estar separado.

-Te ves tan hermosa- dijo mi madre, la abrace, casi podía asegurar que lloraría si fuera humana.

-Gracias mamá, tu también luces hermosa- al final después de tanta discusión por los vestidos de las damas se decidieron por azul Rey, y la verdad es que los vestidos eran hermosos, y con el tono de piel de los vampiros las hacía ver aun más hermosas.

-Nunca como mi hermosa hija- dijo haciéndome sonrojar.

Una cabellera cobriza se asomo por la puerta e inmediatamente vi la sonrisa de mi padre, llevaba un traje negro y se veía demasiado guapo, mi madre tendría que espantar humanas y vampiras.

-Te ves increíblemente hermosa hija- dijo él y me abrazo.

-Gracias papá tu también luces muy guapo- el sonrió de esa forma que te hacia querer verlo todo el día.

-Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, aun recuerdo cuando era yo el que estaba abajo esperando a tu madre y ahora mi pequeña se va a casar, creo que ahora que te he visto debo regresar a abajo antes de que Ethan golpee a Emmett- dijo eso ultimo riendo como si fuera un chiste privado.

Mamá también salió de la habitación y me quede sola, la ventana daba a la entrada principal de la casa, ya que nadie quería que viera como estaban las cosas en el jardín donde seria la boda. Mire a todos los autos estacionados afuera cuando escuche que la puerta se abría. Se me erizo la piel y entonces lo vi, era Jacob, llevaba un traje negro con una camisa gris, su cabello estaba corto y sentí como sus ojos negros invadían cada célula de mi piel.

-Hola Jacob- me sentí tan pequeña, el se acerco a mí y me abrazo, era demasiado extraño porque me sentía segura y con miedo a la vez.

-Hola Ness- se separo de mi y parecía algo nervioso.

-¿Estás bien?- el me miro y parecía estar sufriendo, me preocupe inmediatamente por Leah.

-Nada está bien Ness- se sentó en la cama que había en la habitación y se tapo la cara con sus manos, corrí a su lado y con cuidado de no pisar el vestido.

-Jacob sabes que soy tu amiga puedes contar conmigo para todo lo que necesites.

-¡Ese es el problema Ness!- grito exasperado levantándose de la cama- no quiero ser tu amigo, aun hay tiempo, podemos estar juntos, te dije que todo estaba bien conmigo pero no es así, no puedo negar lo que siento por ti y mucho menos después de conocerte como lo hice en estos meses, te amo. Y tu también lo haces solo que no te has dado cuenta, la imprimación es más fuerte de lo que te imaginas Ness, no puedes negarlo, si te casas con el solo los harás infelices a los dos, esto no es una cuestión de quien llego primero, si no de sentimientos, y estoy seguro de que también sientes lo mismo que yo.

-Lamento si te ilusionaste con algo que no existe Jacob, de verdad lo siento, el único lugar que hay en mi corazón es para Ethan y sé que es así por la forma que me siento estando a su lado, Jacob contigo solo siento miedo, si te quisiera de esa forma no seria así, lo lamento. Ahora si dices amarme por favor te pido que te retires y no interfieras en mi felicidad.

Jacob me miro dolido, pero se retiro, suspire sonoramente, era imposible que después de este tiempo tomara ese comportamiento, poco después del incidente donde nos conocimos y de que retomara una relación de amistad con mi madre nos enteramos de que él y Leah serian padres, creímos que sería perfecto para ambos pero al parecer Jacob aun tenia sentimientos confusos conmigo.

-Te quiero Jacob-dije antes de que saliera de la habitación- pero amo a Ethan y mi cariño hacia a ti solo es como amigos, cuida a Leah se que ella te ama de verdad.

-Eres una gran persona Ness siempre te voy a amar- y salió de la habitación dejándome con un sentimiento de inquietud.

...

Era hora, sabía que no importaba nadie más a nuestro alrededor y que el estaría ahí, pero aun así me sentía nerviosa, mi padre me llevaba caminando por el jardín, aun no llegábamos a donde se encontraban los invitados pero ya quería terminar con esto, solo quería ver a Ethan al final del pasillo para saber qué era lo único que me haría feliz.

Seguimos caminando y lo vi, me aferre mas fuerte al brazo de mi padre para evitar correr a su lado, se veía demasiado apuesto, llevaba un traje gris oscuro con un chaleco que le sentaba increíble y sus hermosos ojos me veían con una ternura infinita, sonreí como idiota y solo me dedique a verlo mientras mi padre me dirigía hacia él.

Llegamos a su lado y mi padre coloco mi mano sobre la suya.

-Cuida a mi princesa, de lo contrario me importara poco arrancarte la cabeza- los vampiros presentes comenzaron a reír ya que lo dijo en velocidad vampírica y ninguno de los humanos presentes lo entendió.

-La cuidare con mi vida Edward, lo sabes- Ethan beso mi frente y nos enfrentamos al juez. La ceremonia paso rápidamente, no escuche ninguna palabra solo podía ver a Ethan.

Susurre un acepto después de que Ethan también lo dijera y dije mis votos automáticamente, me sentía dentro de una gran burbuja donde solo podía verlo a él, no me fije en la decoración que toda mi familia ayudo a hacer, ni en los invitados, solo él.

Ethan se acerco a mí y supe que era el momento de el aclamado beso, me puse de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios y paso mis manos por su cuello para atraerlo a mí, sus labios junto a los míos se sintieron tan suaves, sentí como todo mi cuerpo cobraba vida y en ese momento todos desaparecieron, solo éramos nosotros dos, sabía que esto era lo que me hacia feliz, no pude haber encontrado a otra persona mejor que él.

-Te amo Ethan, demasiado.

-Y yo te amo a ti mi dulce Ness, como jamás amare a nadie.

Sonreí y me volví para ver a todos nuestros invitados aplaudiendo, mis padres se acercaron para felicitarnos pero algo extraño paso, porque mi vista fue hacia ella, la había visto antes, sonría al final de los invitados era la misma mujer que vimos en la visión que Ethan nos mostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! se que he estado algo desaparecida pero por fin sali de vacaciones, y mi imaginacion regreso, me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios espero les guste este capitulo, ya tengo el siguiente asi que probablemente lo suba mañana ya que hay algunas cosas que aun quiero corregir, gracias, muchas gracias por todo y espero sus comentarios :)<strong>


	19. Todo tiene sentido

**Todo tiene sentido**

**Nessie Pov**

La visión había sido muy borrosa pero estaba segura de que era ella, bloqueé mis pensamientos y seguí como si nada recibiendo todas las felicitaciones, no podía creer que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta aun.

Una vez que terminaron de felicitarnos decidí que era hora de advertir a todos. 'Discretamente vean hacia atrás, es la mujer de la primera visión de tía Alice'

Rápidamente las miradas de todos fueron hacia ella, pareció esperar que hiciéramos eso y se dirigió hacia la casa, la seguimos dejando a los invitados en la fiesta.

Ethan me tomo fuertemente de la mano y me abrazo mientras entrabamos.

-Me dejaste tan impactado cuando te vi que olvide decirte lo hermosa que te ves- me sonroje, y me relajo que justo en este momento me hablara así. Solo necesitaba estar a su lado para estar bien.

-También olvide decirte lo hermoso que te ves- el me sonrió y beso mi frente mientras caminábamos hacia la sala.

Todos estaban en tención mientras la veían, me llamo la atención ver que sus ojos eran dorados, y que tenía una sonrisa que se me hacía demasiado familiar.

-Lamento si los he asustado- dijo tranquilamente, se sentó en uno de los sillones y los demás la seguimos- mi nombre es Aurora.

-Es un gusto conocerte Aurora- dijo el abuelo - pero no entendemos que es lo que haces aquí.

-Bien supongo que nunca fui clara con mis intenciones Carlisle- el abuelo la miro incrédulo- mi nombre es Aurora White soy la madre de Ethan- en ese momento las piezas encajaron perfectamente, eran demasiado parecidos. Ethan estaba en estado de shock, toda mi familia parecía haber hecho una barrera protectora a su alrededor.

-Lamento hacer las cosas de esta forma Ethan pero era lo mejor, no le hare daño a ninguno de ustedes si decidí arriesgarme fue porque están en peligro.

-Edward...- dijo el abuelo, era seguro que le estaba preguntando que veía.

-Edward no puede leer mi mente Carlisle. Yo controlo si pueden entrar en mi mente o no, o si quiero que me vean, es por eso que no notaron que estaba aquí hoy, como tampoco notaron mi presencia hace mas de 20 años en Forks- las miradas de todos eran alarmadas.

-Sera mejor que se explique si no quiere salir hecha pedazos de esta casa- dijo Ethan y me dio miedo el tono que uso, pero ella era su madre y lo había abandonado. Tome su brazo para darle apoyo.

-Acaba de escuchar a mi esposo, si desea salir viva de esta casa tiene que ser más clara, de lo contrario yo misma le arrancare la cabeza- ella sonrió.

-Se que ninguno de ustedes dos es así Ness, pero que me digas esto me demuestra que de verdad amas a mi hijo, gracias por guiarlo en este camino. Ahora ustedes quieren saber porque estoy aquí y se los diré, pero será mejor que sea después de que se termine la fiesta afuera ya que sus invitados están por irrumpir aquí para saber qué pasa.

De mas esta decir que ninguno se sintió feliz en la celebración de la boda, Ethan y yo tuvimos que fingir que estábamos felices y no había ninguna tención, lo único que salió bien de todo eso fue ver a Seth como cachorrito detrás de Julie y ella disfrutando de la atención, al parecer Julie era el destino de Seth. Esperaba que Julie no se espantara cuando supiera lo que somos.

Ethan y yo decidimos disfrutar de nuestra celebración, bailamos bebí champagne mientras discretamente mi padre le paso algo de sangre animal a los vampiros, comí pastel y Ethan me embarro un poco de betún en la nariz, me reí con los invitados por un momento olvide lo que había pasado.

Cuando todos se retiraron regresamos a la sala, aun sin cambiarnos, estaba demasiado cansada, me recargue sobre el hombro de Ethan y espere a que Aurora empezara a explicarnos como era que sabia tanto de nosotros.

-Lo que tenga que decir será mejor que lo diga ahora- dijo el tío Em.

-Todo empezó una noche hace unos 28 años, mi familia celebraba el segundo cumpleaños de Ethan, salimos a cenar no teníamos muchos recursos por lo que decidimos ir a caminando, estaba oscuro y nos atacaron, mi esposo murió esa noche, pero yo no morí, sobreviví y cuando desperté era alguien completamente diferente me había convertido en esto, el lugar en el que estábamos no era muy concurrido por eso nadie nos encontró, mi transformación sucedió y mis hijos estuvieron conmigo, nunca se separaron de mi, cuando desperté lo primero que tome fue el cuello de mi pequeña de 7 años, la asesine y no entendí que le había matado hasta que termine con toda su sangre, recuerdo haber oído a Ethan llorar tanto mientras veía como su hermana yacía en el suelo sin vida, me había convertido en un monstro y por si fuera poco también atacaba a Ethan, eso fue lo que vi, tuve una visión, no vi como lo atacaba solo vi a mi hijo muerto en el suelo junto a su hermana, eso me dio la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para dejarlo frente a una casa hogar y escribir una pequeña nota donde decía su nombre. No teníamos familia a quien acudir, tanto mi esposo como yo éramos hijos únicos y nuestros padres habían muerto.

Aprendí a controlar mi sed y también mis visiones, solía tener demasiados visiones diarias, así que empecé a controlaras y también empecé a ver el futuro de Ethan, solo que mis visiones no son como las de Alice, mis visiones se basan en todas las decisiones posibles, puedo ver el futuro de todas las decisiones visibles que se tomen, fue así como llegue a ustedes, sus dos decisiones mas importantes estaban entre quedarse en Forks o irse, si se quedaban iba a pasar lo que les mostré hace mas de 20 años y si se iban este era el futuro, no lo hice de forma egoísta por la felicidad de mi hijo, en realidad si no lo hubiera hecho el mundo ya no sería como lo conocen, dentro de 20 años mas absolutamente todos los humanos serian esclavizados y servirían de entretenimiento para los vampiros. Mi hijo seria el principal ayudante en esa tarea.

De mi dependía guiarlos así que me acerque ese día a su casa y les mostré la visión, para hacerlo un poco más creíble lo hice con Alice para que Edward pudiera verla, sería como si ella tuviera una de sus visiones normales.

No notaron que estaba tan cerca porque debido a mi don tengo un par de escudos, solo puedo mostrar las visiones que yo desee nadie más puede meterse en mi cabeza y no tengo un rastro que seguir. Eso es lo que me ha mantenido viva este tiempo, pero hay algo más importante que hacer. Como dije antes vengo porque están en peligro.

-Ahora lo entiendo, yo nunca he podido ver a Ness ni a Jacob- dijo tía Alice.

-¿A qué te refieres con que estamos en peligro?- pregunto tío Jazz.

-A que lamentablemente los Vulturis planean una lucha con ustedes- inmediatamente la visión de tía Alice tenía sentido, cuando mi padre dijo que ni Ethan ni mi madre estaban en esa visión, abrace mas a Ethan y él me devolvió el abrazo comprendiendo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza- quieren sus dones, solo que tienen un problema, y ese problema es Bella, su escudo es impenetrable y deben deshacerse de ella para poder obtenerlos a los demás.

-¿Esto no es ningún tipo de trampa?- dijo enojada tía Rosalie- Alice ha tenido una visión en la que acudimos al castillo de los Vulturis y terminamos todos sin memoria y al que llamas tu hijo muerto al igual que Bella.

-Es precisamente por eso que vine, serán llamados por los Vulturis dentro de poco tiempo, únicamente como una invitación, si yo no hubiera aparecido lo que sucedía en la visión de Alice hubiera pasado, los Vulturis no saben de la existencia de Ness por lo que ella se quedaría escondida en un lugar del que solo sabría Bella así nadie se enteraría de donde estaba, al llegar al castillo Edward noto inmediatamente que algo no andaba bien, los Vulturis los iban a atacar, así que como ya estaban dentro del castillo decidieron buscar una salida, Ethan tomo el poder de todos y se toparon con ella, ustedes la vieron- asentimos al recordar la imagen que proyecto Ethan en nuestra cabeza- ustedes no vieron lo que paso después de eso pero yo sí, tuvo un pequeño contacto con Carlisle y el olvido completamente quienes eran ustedes y su vida antes de que fuera vampiro, al ver esto quisieron atacarla pero en cuanto su piel se ponía en contacto con ella olvidaban todo, a excepción de Bella y por consecuencia Ethan al absorber su don, por eso los asesinaron a ambos, entre ambos lograron herirla pero a quienes ella borro la memoria los atacaron, ¿cómo luchar en contra de los que amas?

-¿Por que llevamos a Ethan?- pregunto mi padre, si no sabían nada de mi existencia no podría ser posible que supieran de él.

-Porque también fue invitado, al parecer alguien de la guardia lo vio con ustedes no estoy segura de ello, solo sé que si lo vieron con ustedes debió ser en la escuela y Ness al ser mitad humana paso desapercibida.

Abrace a Ethan y tome una gran respiración para tratar de calmar mis lagrimas.

-Gracias por advertirnos pero si no acudimos los Vulturis de todas formas vendrán aquí- dijo el abuelo.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí, prepararemos un ejército pero no lucharemos, al igual que con Bella mis escudos se pueden expandir y puedo cubrir el rastro de todos, cuando veamos que los Vulturis se aproximan a aquí activare el escudo e iremos a Volterra, el castillo solo será custodiado por unos cuantos guardias y nuestro objetivo es encontrar a esa vampira, debemos matarla de inmediato.

-¿Por qué?- dijo tía Alice.

-Porque su don es el de una controladora.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! perdon por no subir el cap como lo prometi pero varias cosas no me dejaron subir cap, gracias por sus favoritos y cualquier duda o sugerencia pueden hacermela llegar asi como sus predicciones, ¿Se imaginaron que no fue una vision de Alice o las sorprendi? ¿Les gustaria un Ethan Pov para el siguiente cap? Aun no lo empiezo a escribir asi que acepto cualquier sugerencia :) Gracias) por seguirme hasta aqui y por sus comentarios. Os quiero, besos :)<strong>


	20. Una historia detrás de Ella

**Una historia detrás de ****_Ella_**

**Ethan Pov**

La habitación se quedo en silencio, era obvio para todos lo que quería decir una controladora por sus reacciones. Fue Edward quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué no escuchamos de ella antes?- a excepción mía y de Ness todos conocían a los Vulturis y a los miembros más importantes de la guardia, esta chica no formaba parte en la historia de los Vulturis.

-Desde que empecé a tener visiones de los Vulturis atacándolos decidí profundizar en mis visiones con ellas y descubrí la historia detrás de _Ella, _ese es su nombre. Nacida hace tantos años como el mismo Aro, ella era una vampira de buenos sentimientos si podemos decirlo así ya que se alimentaba de humanos pero eso no es lo importante, en sus años como vampira se unió a la guardia de los Vulturis ella adoraba la Ley, pero en su camino muchos de sus compañeros fueron asesinados por vampiros con dones muy fuertes parecidos a los de Jane y Alec, lo que termino con su cordura fue el asesinato de su hermano vampiro Dan, estaba destrozada y alguien la consoló, compartiendo sus ideas de lo que deberían hacer los Vulturis.

Cayo y Ella se enamoraron, y ambos tenían la idea de que entre más vampiros con dones hubiera en la guardia podrían hacer mejor su trabajo pero sabían que no todos los vampiros aceptarían unirse a la guardia. Al igual que todos los dones el de Ella no estaba perfeccionado únicamente podía controlar a aquel que tocara y dejaría de estar bajo su control poco después de que ella lo soltara, pero todos sabemos lo que un don perfeccionado puede hacer, con su don perfeccionado borro las memorias de los Vulturis al menos lo referente a lo que se debía hacer e implanto nuevos recuerdos y personalidad en cada uno, ella sabía que existían vampiros como Alice y como yo, por eso previno y dejo a Aro a cargo para que tomara las decisiones así ella siempre estaría fuera de vista. Cayo es el único que sabe lo que en realidad sucede pero no aparece en las visiones porque Aro es quien toma las "decisiones". Ambos se han obsesionado demasiado con tener tantos vampiros con dones como les sea posible es por eso que no los dejan en paz.

-No lo entiendo, yo viví con los Vulturis un tiempo y jamás supe de ella.

-Tú no eras un candidato potencial para la guardia, ellos solo buscan a aquellos con dones que puedan ser de utilidad, siempre fuiste bien conocido por tu naturaleza "vegetariana" si de pronto cambiabas tu personalidad por vivir con los Vulturis los vampiros lo notarían y Ella desea vivir en el anonimato, fue por eso que no hizo nada cuando te llevaste a Eleazar el aun no estaba del todo bajo su poder, aquellos que no están dentro de su más circulo intimo solo son controlados por un deseo de permanecer en la guardia.

Tome una fuerte respiración aunque no era necesario, me sentía completamente confundido y parecía que en una noche me estaba enterando de la verdadera historia de los Vulturis y ni siquiera había escuchado la historia que creían verdad acerca de ellos, al menos no completa.

-Si tus visiones solo son del futuro ¿cómo es que sabes todo eso?- pregunto Emmett y en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo esta era la parte que él nunca había dejado ver, el estaba preocupado por su familia y aunque no lo demostraba era un tipo muy inteligente cuando no pensaba como niño... y adolescente hormonal.

-Platican a menudo sobre ello, a pesar de todo en ciertas ocasiones Cayo extraña a sus compañeros de antes y Ella suele hablar mucho acerca de Dan lo que les lleva a la misma historia una y otra vez.

-¿Sabes por que cuando Edward y Alice estuvieron en Volterra no los controlaron para que se quedaran?

-Ellos se plantearon lo mismo pero el hecho de que tenían a una familia con la cual regresar los calmo, esperarían su momento para hacerlo y hablarlo en nombre de la Ley.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para que nos hagan la invitación?- pregunto Carlisle.

-Dos meses.

Ness mantenía su cabeza en mi pecho, estaba acariciando su cabello cuidadosamente mientras mis pensamientos volaban, hace tanto tiempo que me preguntaba que había pasado con mi familia y ahora ella estaba aquí, tuve una hermana de la que no me acordaba, yo tuve una familia.

-Ethan, sé que no soy la mejor persona para esto ya que suelo guardarme las cosas pero si quieres decirme como te sientes estaría muy bien, has estado muy callado desde que salimos de casa-Edward había decidido que era suficiente para una noche pero en realidad sabia lo que pasaba, el quería darnos a Ness y a mi tranquilidad en nuestra noche de bodas, sin embargo desde que salimos de casa directo al hotel en el que había planeado tener la mejor noche de bodas no había dejado de pensar en todo lo que dijo Aurora, Ness me había dado tiempo para que pensara en ello pero ahora esperaba que compartiera nuestro primer momento difícil como marido y mujer.

-Solo pensaba en mi familia, me imagine a mi hermana y solo creo que pasar toda una vida creyendo que mis padres no me querían y ahora saber que mi madre lo hizo para protegerme es extraño.

-Creo que lo entiendo, me gustaría poder de ser más ayuda para ti pero supongo que hasta que no hables con tu madre no podrás calmar todas esas cosas en tu mente.

-Tienes razón... ¿sabes? Había planeado la mejor noche de bodas, quería que te sintieras la mujer más feliz del universo.

-Con todas mis preocupaciones encima, ya soy feliz estando a tu lado Ethan, en las buenas y malas ¿recuerdas? No importa que tan rápido lleguen las malas- no pude evitar sonreír ante ese comentario.

-Nessie mi adorable señora White eres sin duda alguna la mejor mitad humana y mitad vampira con quien pude haberme casado- ella se comenzó a reír y levanto su cara para verme, tenía sus hermosos ojos café obscuros iluminados.

-Dudo que existan muchas de donde escoger, admítelo fui tu mejor opción- me miro a los ojos mientras sonreía y me perdí ahí, en sus hermosos ojos color café.

-Te amo tanto- dije serio y fuera de broma. Me sorprendió cuando lo dije ya que el pensamiento salió de mi antes de si quiera pensarlo.

-Y yo te amo a ti, demasiado- dijo ella tomando mi cabeza entre sus manos.

-Eso es como comparar un árbol con un bosque.

-¡Hey! No robes las frases de mi padre- dijo riendo .

Esa noche no hicimos el amor, porque esa no es la base de una relación, pasamos nuestra noche contando historias de cuando éramos pequeños y riendo acerca de ello, nos besamos como si fuéramos dos adolescentes disfrutando de una cita en la que los padres pueden llegar en cualquier momento y cuando el sol estaba por salir vimos el amanecer juntos, claro que tuve que entrar al hotel antes de que alguien me viera pero la sonrisa en la cara de Ness fue todo lo que necesite para ser feliz.

Cuando ella tomo su desayuno regresamos a casa, era hora de enfrentar el pasado y con ellos prepararnos para el futuro.

**Hola! Primero antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado antes pero he pasado por varios problemas tanto personales como familiares y lo menos que queria era escribir cualquier cosa relacionada con amor, pero por fin ha regresando mi inspiracion y aqui les dejo este capitulo, espero les guste de verdad, y queria pedirles un favor diganme sus nombres favoritos tanto de niño como de niña. **

**Tambien les queria avisar que ya tengo varios caps escritos solo tengo que darles una revisada y los subire asi que ya no tendran que esperar tanto por un cap de nuevo. Muchas gracias por seguirme hasta aqui y recuerden dejarme los nombres de niño y niña porfavor son para mas adelante en el fic :) Os quiero Besos**


	21. Volviendo al pasado

**Volviendo al pasado**

**Bella Pov**

Había comenzado a llover hace media hora, el bosque se veía tan hermoso como podía estar, era increíble como había cambiado de opinión acerca del verde y lo húmedo en mi vida. Edward me abrazo por la espalda. Me recargue sobre su pecho y me relaje, el tenia ese poder sobre mí. Había sido una noche realmente larga para todos pero tenía esperanzas en que todo saldría bien.

-Te ves increíblemente hermosa- dijo Edward sobre mi cuello y sentí corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

-Odio cuando veo que a mis padres no les importa crearle traumas a su hija- dijo Ness desde la entrada y la musical risa de Edward lleno la sala.

-Yo creo que es lindo poder ver a tus padres tan enamorados- dijo Ethan y me gire a verlo sonreír tristemente mientras Ness lo abrazaba.

-Y siempre estaré agradecida por eso, pero si se limitan a que los súper oídos de su hija no los escuche por las noches sería mejor- Ethan sonrió verdaderamente esta vez mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Creo que sería bueno que habláramos con ella- dijo después de un tiempo de ver a mi hija con adoración.

-¿Quieres hacerlo en privado?

-No, creo que todos debemos seguir hablando de lo que haremos a continuación.

Llevábamos todo el día discutiendo quienes podrían ser nuestros posibles aliados, gracias a la visión de hace tanto tiempo supimos en quienes podíamos confiar y quienes nos darían la espalda, además el ser vampiros con dones también les afectaba, tratar de elegir aliados era complicado iríamos a nuestra propia destrucción si no nos organizábamos bien.

-Si no desean ayudarnos por lo menos podemos pedirles que dejen a Ethan tomar sus dones antes de dirigirnos a Volterra- dijo Jasper.

-Los vampiros que nos pueden ayudar son aquellos que tienen dones, y aquellos que son sus amigos más cercanos- dijo Aurora. Buscamos en la visión del pasado a aquellos que nos ayudaron y también la utilidad de sus dones.

Al final del día y de discutir quienes nos ayudarían la lista quedo así.

-Los Denali: Eleazar nos ayudaría a identificar si algún vampiro con algún don poderoso estaba cerca. Kate nos ayudaría a derrotar a algunos vampiros con su poder de corriente eléctrica y su familia nos ayudaría ya que no la dejaran sola.

-Benjamin y Tia: Benjamin demostró que nos quería ayudar y su don con el manejo de los elementos seria de una inmensa ayuda.

-Zafrina: Al ver el gran riesgo de nuestra lucha acudiría sola a nuestro encuentro, su don para la ilusión nos daría ventaja.

-Siobhan, Liam y Maggie: Siobhan ayudaría a cambiar el rumbo de la situación en caso de que las cosas se complicaran y Maggie nos ayudaría en caso de que alguien nos mienta para salvar su vida

-Alistair: su don para encontrar lo que busca será de gran ayuda para encontrar el cuarto de Ella.

-No estoy seguro de que esto funcione. Por lo que vimos Alistair no es un gran aliado- dijo Edward. Tome su brazo en señal de apoyo, este era un trabajo cansado al parecer cuando las decisiones son grandes el futuro se te revela como lo hizo el de nuestro futuro con Ness hace años pero tomar pequeñas decisiones nos lleva a demasiados futuros diferentes, así que estamos haciendo un plan sobre la marcha ya que tanto a Aurora como a Alice les hemos dado dolor de cabeza y que un vampiro tenga dolor de cabeza es preocupante.

-Sera de ayuda para encontrar a Ella- dijo Alice- y créeme planea desaparecer al momento en el que Ethan tome su don.

Planeamos un estrategia de batalla considerando demasiadas posibilidades pero confiábamos en que la mayoría de los Vulturis estarían fuera de Volterra.

Ethan y Ness estaban terminando de alistar sus cosas antes de irse, Edward y yo los convencimos de que se fueran dos semanas a su Luna de Miel mientras nosotros reclutábamos a nuestros aliados. Aurora era no un problema pero si algo fuera de nuestro alcance, ella solo pudo hablar un momento con Ethan y su situación aun estaba poco definida, Aurora parecía una mujer dulce pero aun así se veía algo perdida. Ver visiones de esa magnitud no debe tenerla muy cuerda y menos por parecer estar sola.

-Gracias- dijo Ethan mientras avanzaba hacia nosotros y veía a Edward algo cómplice.

-Merecen su Luna de Miel- dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda.

-Cuida de nuestra princesa- le dije sonriendo, Ness corrió hacia nosotros con una gran sonrisa en la cara, la despedida fue rápida y de un momento a otro tanto Ethan como Ness desaparecieron por la carretera.

Al hacer antes una estrategia de batalla decidimos ir a hablar con los vampiros que nos ayudarían, tuvimos que explicarles la situación y tardamos más de lo esperado con todos, pero cuando las dos semanas pasaron teníamos a 13 vampiros en casa, aunque al principio se mostraron un poco escépticos acerca de la situación, el testimonio de Eleazar en el que no le estaba muy claro porque estaba en la guardia de los Vulturis fue suficiente para convencerlos de ayudarnos.

Los Vulturis nos enviarían una invitación para ir al castillo dentro de más de un mes, cuando no nos presentáramos en Volterra ellos acudirían a nuestra casa un día después según la visión de Aurora y nosotros deberíamos irnos al mismo tiempo que ellos.

Garrett y Kate estaban en la sala platicando animadamente con Tia y Benjamin acerca de lo que no había sucedido hace tanto tiempo y de lo bien que se habían llevado todos. Parecía un sueño que estuviéramos reunidos aquí pero para otra lucha.

-Todo estará bien Bella, Sam dijo que quiere ayudarnos, no estoy seguro pero ellos insisten, creo que están aburridos desde que nos fuimos de Forks- sonreí con tristeza. Edward me abrazo por la espalda y me envolví en la tranquilidad que me daba.

-No quiero que Ness este sola aquí, sé que es lo mejor para ella no involucrarse pero me da miedo que algo le llegue a pasar si se encuentra sola, tal vez los licántropos deban quedarse con ella en lugar de ir con nosotros.

-Hablare con Sa...

-Tal vez yo pueda serles de ayuda- dijo Aurora que venía entrado a la sala, interrumpiendo tanto nuestra platica como la de Garret, Kate, Benjamin y Tia.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Edward molesto por ser interrumpido.

-Nunca he sido una guerrera y he pasado la mitad de mi vida escondiéndome, puedo poner mi escudo sobre Ness y quedarme a cuidarla, en caso de que note algo extraño podemos huir- mire a Edward, el estaba confuso, además que Aurora tuviera un escudo y no pudiera ver sus pensamientos no ayudaba a que le tuviera confianza.

-No miente- dijo Maggie detrás de Aurora. Y tras ella venia Ness y Ethan, salí corriendo a abrazarlos y Edward detrás de mi provocando un abrazo familiar.

-Te extrañe tanto.

-Y yo los extrañe a ustedes mamá- había olvidado lo cálida que era ella y la envolví en mis brazos durante más tiempo provocando un gruñido tanto de Edward como de Ethan, Nessie me miro a los ojos y en toco mi rostro como cuando era pequeña mostrándome lo que había vivido con Ethan en Isla Esme estas semanas, sonreí y si pudiera llorar lo habría hecho, la solté para que hiciera lo mismo con Edward y pronto toda la familia Cullen se reunió en la sala.

Después de las presentaciones y recibimientos entramos en plan de batalla.

-Es bueno saber luchar y al enfrentarnos a vampiros con dones debemos aprender a construir estrategias, antes entrenamos para luchar contra neófitos, ahora vamos contra vampiros experimentados y que nos ganan demasiado en edad- dijo Jasper como todo un profesional de la Guerra Civil- Nessie se que ni tu ni Aurora estarán en Volterra pero no estaría mal algo de entrenamiento.

Ness lo miro con duda y Ethan sostuvo su mano para darle valor.

-Tío Jazz sobre eso...- titubeo- creo que no va a ser posible.

-¿De qué hablas? Siempre has querido saber luchar- dijo Rose confundida.

-Estoy embarazada.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y favoritos gracias a Diablillo07 por la sugerencia para los nombres, antes ya habia dado una pista del embarazo de Ness pero no se si aun asi los sorprendi :) Me encantaria que me dijeran si les esta gustando la historia y si tienen alguna sugerencia, tengo una sorpresa especial para Maya Masen Cullen en el epilogo, se lo mucho que querias ciertas cosas con cierto vampiro asi que gracias a ti alargue un poco mas el fic y surgio la idea :) Muchos besos y nos leemos pronto <strong>

**Tambien queria agradecerles porque el fic de Las Vegas ya tiene mas de 45,000 visitas estoy muy emocionada, tambien las invito a leer otras historias mias fuera de fanfiction, los links en mi perfil 3**


	22. Camino a Volterra

**Camino a Volterra**

**Nessie Pov**

-Estoy embarazada- dije y todos se quedaron en shock a excepción de mis padres a quienes ya les había mostrado con mi don como lo descubrimos.

-¡Oh por Dios! Rose nena, debemos ir a Isla Esme, parece ser que es mágica- dijo tío Em y todos comenzamos a reír.

-Voy a ser abuela- dijo mamá saltando como tía Alice mientras me abrazaba- Felicidades princesa, te amo tanto mi pequeña, estaremos bien, regresaremos sanos para estar aquí contigo en esta etapa.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti Ness, te amamos mi niña al igual que a nuestro nieto- dijo papá y yo no pude evitar las lagrimas, me imagine sin alguno de ellos y el negó con la cabeza- regresaremos a salvo, siempre lo hacemos.

-Gracias los amo- los abracé a ambos y vi como mi padre asentía hacia Ethan.

-Demasiada miel quiero abrazar a mi sobrina- dijo tía Alice mientras se lanzaba hacia mi- si es una niña le inculcare el amor por la moda y le hare dejar de lado la aberración por las compras familiar, si es un niño lo hare de igual forma.

-Alice estas abrumando a Nessie y eso no es bueno con el embarazo- dijo tío Jazz y sentí una increíble felicidad y tranquilidad de su parte.

-Gracias tío Jazz- el me abrazo fuertemente antes de que tío Em me levantara de el suelo y hiciera que me se revolviera el estomago.

-Idiota Ness está embarazada tendrá nauseas- dijo tía Rose haciendo que tío Em me bajara y ella me tomara en sus brazos, había momentos como este en los que sentía como si ella fuera una segunda mamá para mí- felicidades Ness, estoy tan feliz por ustedes.

Cuando los abuelos me estaban felicitando había olvidado por completo que Ethan era otra parte de la ecuación hasta que escuche sus quejas, tío Em lo cargaba y le daba vueltas diciendo que con alguien debía desquitarse y de un momento a otro ya estaban peleando en el suelo destruyendo los muebles de la abuela.

-¡Emmett Cullen deja a mi esposo en paz, no quieres hacer enojar a una media vampira embarazada!

-Lo lamento Ness- dijo acomodando a Ethan donde lo deje y después sonreí, tenía una increíble familia.

La situación me era muy familiar a la que habíamos pasado hace tiempo, Ethan estaba en el patio y Zafrina frente a él, este era el sexto don que mantenía consigo, además de entrenar en batalla también estaban ayudando a Ethan a controlar más de 5 dones seguidos y lo hacía muy bien, había visto luchar a todos los vampiros y inclusive Aurora lo hacía muy bien.

Todos estábamos viendo la última batalla del día, el tío Em perdió contra tía Alice y estaba intentando conseguir la revancha.

-Tranquilo Emmett, es por esta situación que además de entrenar en batalla debemos aprender a utilizar nuestros conocimientos en dones a nuestro favor, debemos poder luchar y estar conscientes del don de nuestro atacante. Si te enfrentaras a Bella no habría problemas porque su don no representa ninguna debilidad para ti, pero si Bella se enfrenta a Edward para él será una debilidad ya que el utiliza su don como ventaja para ganar en la batalla, debes aprender a luchar consciente del don de tu adversario.

Tío Jasper siguió hablando de estrategias para utilizar los dones a nuestro favor y cuando es mejor no utilizarlos. A veces me sorprendía lo mucho que sabía sobre esto pero después recordaba su historia, algunas veces olvidaba la historia de mi familia antes de que fueran vampiros.

Me recosté sobre el pecho de Ethan y el envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor, veía como mientras luchaban reían y me preguntaba si esto era natural para ellos como extraño me resultaba a mí. Pero tenía esperanza de que todo resultara bien, Ethan estaba a mi lado, y el debía regresar a mi para el nacimiento de nuestro hijo.

-Tranquila Ness- olvidaba que había adquirido los dones de todos los vampiros- estaremos bien, los Vulturis estarán camino hacia aquí cuando nosotros estemos allá, tu madre y yo nos encargaremos de esa vampira y cuando ella este muerta todo será como siempre debió ser.

-¿No tienes miedo?- dije abrazándolo y llorando mojando un poco su camiseta.

-¿Qué clase de vampiro seria si no lo tuviera? Claro que tengo miedo Ness, pero nosotros decidimos si dejamos que el miedo nos gobierne o lo utilizamos para salvarnos a nosotros mismos y a quienes nos importan- le sonreí y deje que fuera a entrenar con los demás, justo cuando me sentí un poco más tranquila los licántropos llegaron.

Al parecer ellos tenían la necesidad de luchar contra los vampiros sin importar que no tuviera nada que ver con la protección de Forks, papá dijo que estaban aburridos. Me sentía un poco intranquila por la última vez que vi a Jacob, Leah lo acompañaba y se veía muy bien con su pequeña pancita de embarazada, comencé a llorar y ella me vio con un reconocimiento en los ojos que me asusto un poco pero ambas lo entendíamos, ella sabía que yo estaba embarazada.

-Felicidades Ness- dijo ella sentándose a mi lado y viendo como tanto lobos como vampiros intercambiaban estrategias.

-Gracias- me sonrojé cuando tomo mi mano y la coloco sobre su vientre.

-Esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, me dio esperanzas, se que Jacob nunca me querrá como te quiere a ti, o como quiso a Bella, pero ahora soy feliz y espero él lo sea- mire Jacob y me pregunte si en algún momento de su vida el fue feliz.

-Me quedare contigo y con Aurora cuando los demás se vayan, espero que no sea una carga.

-No lo eres Leah, será bueno que me enseñes algunas cosas sobre el embarazo, según el abuelo está pasando exactamente como pasa un embarazo normal así que no se que esperar.

-Bueno siempre está bien compartir opiniones.

El tiempo se agoto y recibimos la invitación de los Vulturis, esperamos a que pasara un día para ir a Volterra, todos hicimos el viaje y Aurora utilizo su escudo para protegernos, cuando vio que los Vulturis llegaron a Canadá partieron a Volterra dejándonos en una casa de renta de la que solo sabia mamá, Aurora coloco su escudo y me prepare para las peores horas de mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por su apoyo, lamento no haber actualizado pero estoy ajustándome a mi horario en la universidad, solo faltan dos capitulos y el epilogo asi que ya estamos por finalizar esta historia, gracias por todo su apoyo :) Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, os quiero, Besos :)<strong>


	23. La batalla final

**La batalla final**

**Bella Pov**

Para evitar que nos descubrieran decidimos ir en cuatro coches diferentes a Volterra, en la primera camioneta íbamos todos los Cullen a excepción de Ethan, en la segunda viajaban los Denali junto a Ethan y Zafrina, en la siguiente viajaban los licántropos y en la última viajaban los Irlandeses con Tia y Benjamin, el camino al palacio de los Vulturis era bien conocido para nosotros, solo no sabíamos que esperar una vez que estuviéramos dentro. Tanto Aurora como Alice nos aseguraron que sería mejor no conocer el futuro que nos esperaba dentro ya que podríamos confiarnos y tomar diferentes decisiones, era todo tan complicado que a veces era mejor no conocerlo. La mano de Edward se aferraba fuertemente a la mía recordaba lo que él me había dicho de la visión que cambio nuestras vidas en donde había una posibilidad de que nosotros muriéramos y Ness viviera al lado de Jacob, pensaba en cómo me hubiera sentido en ese momento y tal vez lo que siento ahora se compara con ello. Al llegar al palacio Ethan tomo los dones de todos, el se había vuelto muy bueno con todos ellos y sería una gran ventaja para nosotros, Alistair se fue una vez que termino y nos deseo suerte, entramos a los pasillos que nos llevaban a el salón principal, aun en la recepción se encontraba una humana que al vernos a todos tomo el teléfono pero inmediatamente Garrett le destrozó el cuello.

-Ella sería un problema- dijo disculpándose ante la mirada acusadora de Kate.

Seguimos nuestro camino y llegamos al salón principal, se veía muy diferente sin la presencia de los Vulturis, una vez que no sentimos a ningún vampiro miramos a Ethan ya que el seria quien nos guiaría en busca de Ella.

-Detrás de ese muro- señalo hacia una pared detrás de el lugar de los Vulturis- hay un pasillo, hay que encontrar la forma de abrirlo- Edward y Carlisle comenzaron a buscar algún indicio de como abrir el muro hasta que encontraron con un bloque flojo y al empujarlo el muro se abrió, expandí mi escudo en caso de que nos encontráramos con algún vampiro poderoso pero el pasillo estaba vacío.

-Estos deben ser sus dormitorios, pero no siento a ningún vampiro cerca y debido a que Bella a protegido sus mentes todo está completamente silencioso- dijo Edward.

-Aun falta camino por recorrer- Ethan entro a otra serie de pasillos que se dividía en dos partes, caminamos hacia la derecha, luego en medio y a la derecha de nuevo, justo cuando creíamos que llegábamos a nuestro destino nos encontramos con 3 vampiros Emmett, Garrett y Liam estuvieron felices de terminar con ellos rápidamente.- Esta cerca puedo sentirlo.

Caminamos por dos pasillos mas y cuando creíamos que habíamos llegado nos encontramos con mas vampiros de la guardia, uno de ellos envió una gran oleada de dolor que sentí en el escudo que había colocado, Ethan me miro furtivamente y el reforzó mi escudo, Kate se dirigió hacia él y con ayuda de Tanya lo destrozaron, los demás ya estaban encargándose de los otros vampiros. Ethan nos guio dentro de una habitación y la encontramos.

Ella estaba recostada sobre una gran cama con sabanas de seda y sonreía como si nos hubiera estado esperando.

-Sabia que eran estúpidos pero no a este nivel, trajeron a mi casa grandes dones, ni yo misma hubiera ideado nunca este plan.

-Estás sola y acabaremos contigo de una vez por todas-hablo Ethan.

-Te equivocas querido- a su lado se abrió una puerta por la que comenzaron a salir muchos vampiros, todos listos para atacarnos en cualquier momento.

-No siento ningún tipo de don- hablo Eleazar.

-Es cierto, mis mejores vampiros fueron a reunirse con ustedes en Canadá, no entiendo porque querían encontrarse con nosotros pero ahora entiendo que querían atacarnos en nuestra casa, algo muy mal educado de su parte- Mire a Edward confundida.

-Emmett, Siobhan protejan a Bella, Bella no quites tu escudo- me concentre en cubrirlos a todos con mi escudo y luego todo fue una revuelta de vampiros y licántropos peleando, Edward luchaba contra dos vampiros, Benjamin utilizo fuego para ganarle a tres vampiros que luchaban contra él, Ethan utilizaba todos sus recursos para traspasar a los vampiros que custodiaban a Ella, cuando un vampiro se acercaba a nosotros Siobhan cambiaba el rumbo de la situación y el vampiro se adentraba en la lucha de nuevo, Jasper ataco a dos vampiros a la vez ya que estos simplemente se habían dejado caer, Eleazar y Carmen luchaban lado a lado contra un vampiro que superaba la musculatura de Emmett, al principio parecía que no lo lograríamos hasta que vi como los vampiros se reducían, los licántropos parecían haber agotado su aburrimiento, y Ethan había llegado hasta Ella, Benjamin se encargo de quemar los cuerpos de los vampiros y Ethan tenía cegada y tranquila a Ella en sus brazos.

-No me maten, por favor, voy a regresarle sus recuerdos a los Vulturis, lo prometo.

-Bella no quites el escudo- dijo Ethan- está mintiendo, lo lamento Ella, pero por el bien de todos los vampiros debemos hacer esto- utilizando el donde Kate, Ethan arranco la cabeza de Ella y le prendió fuego.

-¡No! El grito provenía de atrás de nosotros y nos sorprendió el ver a Cayo correr hacia donde estaba Ethan, Jacob corrió hacia él y Edward me atrapo antes de que lo hiciera yo también. No supe quienes fueron los que mataron a Cayo, solo podía ver a Jacob y inexplicablemente a mi hija que lo sostenía.

**Nessie Pov**

-Julie debe estar muy emocionada.

-Lo está, y Seth es muy feliz, no se lo pensó ni dos veces cuando le propuso matrimonio en medio de una reunión en la reserva.

-Me alegro mucho por ellos- dije sonriendo. Leah se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba y camino hacia el patio, la casa que alquilamos estaba en un hermoso lugar residencial, estaba por salir detrás de Leah cuando tocaron la puerta. Alistair estaba parado frente a mí, cuando me vio sonrió de una forma que me helo los huesos.

-Estaba buscando un lugar seguro de los Vulturis y mi don me guio hasta aquí, ahora veo el porqué- sin más remedio lo deje entrar a la casa. Aurora decidió quedarse con él en la sala mientras yo me dirigía al patio cuando vi a Leah llorando en los brazos de un hombre. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y entendí lo que sucedía.

-Yo... lo lamento Ness nunca pensé que me fuera a suceder a mí, y aquí, solo lo vi y paso- le sonreí, Leah merecía ser feliz y Jacob bueno, esperaba que Jacob pudiera serlo algún día.

Justo cuando regresaba al interior de la casa Aurora me veía con preocupación.

-Debemos ir a buscarlos ahora- no necesite que dijera nada mas, ambas salimos por nuestro coche, era un Camaro color rojo, fuimos a toda velocidad a Volterra y cuando llegamos a el lugar de los Vulturis me sorprendí, había cerca de más de 100 vampiros en la entrada, me sorprendió ver a los Vulturis al lado de un cuerpo humano, todos tenían un rostro lleno de desconcierto y ni siquiera nos detuvieron cuando entramos a un gran salón, Aurora me guio por una serie de pasillos hasta que vi a varios licántropos y varios vampiros aliados, justo cuando entre a la habitación tío Jasper y la abuela estaban terminando con la vida de un vampiro y en el suelo estaba Jacob desangrándose, corrí hacia él y lo sostuve en mis brazos, el me sonrió.

-Te ves muy hermosa Ness, serás una increíble mamá- el comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

-No digas eso Jacob, no morirás, sanaras rápidamente- comencé a llorar.

-Lo hice por ti Ness, el iba directo a Ethan y no podía imaginar cómo sería tu vida sin él.

-Ethan es un vampiro muy fuerte Jacob se hubiera defendido muy bien- dije aunque en silencio le agradecía que haya salvado a mi esposo.

-Es una ironía ¿no? ¿Que él se apellide White y yo Black?

-Las cosas solo pasan Jacob ahora dices esto porque te sientes mal, pero vas a estar bien.

-Fui mordido, no sobreviviré, te amo Ness, cuida de Leah por mi- me aferre a su cuerpo mientras lloraba, esperaba que pudiera encontrar su lugar a cualquier lugar al que fuera.

-¿Ness?- escuche la voz de Ethan y rápidamente me levante para abrazarlo. Me sostuvo fuertemente en sus brazos sin decir nada, solo dejándome llorar.

-Tranquila mi hermosa- inmediatamente me tranquilice y fue demasiado abrumador, me separe de él y el también estaba algo confuso.

-¿Ethan?

-Ness creo que deben alejarse de mí.

**Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero aqui les dejo el cap :)**


	24. De regreso a casa

**De regreso a casa**

**Nessie Pov**

Mamá me abrazaba, Ethan estaba a mi lado y papá estaba al frente dejando su mente al descubierto a Aro, al parecer cuando Ella murió su control sobre los demás desapareció y todos los Vulturis esperaban una explicación de lo sucedido ya que también habíamos matado a Cayo, mi padre le estaba mostrando lo sucedido y al parecer seguían un poco escépticos sobre lo sucedido con Ella.

-Bueno hermanos es cierto lo que Edward nos está diciendo, fuimos controlados tanto por Ella como por Cayo.

-Nosotros solo intentábamos proteger a nuestra familia- dijo papá al parecer leyendo en sus mentes algo relacionado con Cayo.

-Lo entendemos Edward, los Vulturis siempre estaremos agradecidos con ustedes por regresarnos nuestros recuerdos y volver a ser quienes en realidad siempre fuimos, lamentamos todos los daños que hemos causado a su familia.

-Lo importante ahora es el presente Aro, me alegra conocer tu verdadera personalidad, viví un tiempo con ustedes hace años y siempre los considere más consientes en cuanto a la Ley y con lo vivido últimamente estaba dudando de ello, ahora al ver que no eras tú debo decir que todos cambiaremos nuestra forma de verlos- dijo el abuelo. Lo único que deseaba era regresar casa.

-Sin embargo nos gustaría conocer a la adorable chica que está al lado de Bella- dijo Aro. Sentí mamá abrazarme más fuerte pero me aleje para caminar al lado de mi padre.

-Renesmee Cullen, hija de un vampiro y una humana.

-Un gusto conocerte Aro, ahora soy Renesmee White.

-He visto en la cabeza de tu padre la adoración que siente por ti Ness- sonrió cuando dijo mi apodo-me gustaría que se quedaran aquí con nosotros pero al igual que ustedes debemos arreglar demasiadas cosas, si alguna vez desean venir a visitarnos siempre les estaremos agradecidos por regresarnos a la realidad.

-Lo tomaremos en cuenta.

Antes de que saliéramos vi como Aurora se acercaba a Alec uno de los Vulturis y le mostraba algo, Alec le sonrió y asintió hacia ella.

-Ethan creo que deberías decirnos que está pasando-hablo el abuelo, desde que salimos de Volterra Ethan no permitió que nadie se le acercara, y el que tuviera dentro de él, el don de mamá solo complicaba mas el no saber qué sucedía.

-Yo no tome el don de Ella cuando la toque, pero al tocar a Ness y pedirle que se tranquilizara ella lo hizo de inmediato, y el don de Jasper no tuvo nada que ver con ello.

-Ethan-susurre acercándome a él- has controlado otros dones, lo lograras con este- coloque mi mano sobre su hombro y lo sentí tensarse- vamos a esperar unos días para ver si esto se pasa al igual que con los demás.

-¿Y si no lo hace?- pregunto y pude ver algo de sufrimiento en sus ojos.

-Aprenderás a controlarlo como lo has hecho con los demás- le sonreí y me levante a la cocina para comer un poco de helado ya que se me antojaba demasiado.

-Ethan puede ser que cuando matas a un vampiro con algún don lo obtengas de forma permanente, he estado pensando que tal vez el don de los elementos lo obtuviste de el vampiro que te creo como un mecanismo de defensa de tu propio don- comenzó a hablar el abuelo. Tome mi helado de chocolate y regrese a la sala, me senté al lado de tío Em y el empezó a hacerme reír diciéndole cosas mi bebé.

-Seré tu tío abuelo favorito, uhg abuelo suena demasiado viejo- me reí y atraje la atención de todos hacia mí, Ethan me miro un segundo y al otro ya me estaba besando, me sentí completamente feliz en ese momento.

"Sé que lograras hacer esto cariño"

"Te amo Ness, nunca les hare daño, los cuidare con mi vida, y este nuevo don no me impedirá estar a su lado"

"Sé que así será"- envié por última vez antes de que un gruñido de papá nos interrumpiera. Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa, pero antes de siguiera contemplándolo frunció el ceño.

-Lamento interrumpirlos- dijo Aurora desde la entrada.

-No es ninguna molestia puedes venir cuando lo desees, después de todo es gracias a ti que supimos lo que sucedía con los Vulturis- hablo la abuela.

-Acerca de eso- dijo papá- me gustaría saber ¿porque fue que nosotros invitamos a los Vulturis a nuestra casa?- únicamente yo parecía sorprendida por el comentario.

-Ella menciono que nosotros los habíamos invitado a nuestra casa para poder atacarlos- dijo tía Alice.

-Bueno mentí- dijo Aurora- manipule varias de mis visiones y se las mostré, si lo hice fue solo para evitar una guerra futura y que fueran felices desde ahora.

-¿Puedes hablar claro?- dijo tía Rose muy enojada.

-Me gustaría decírselos pero a veces jugar con el futuro no es muy bueno, me gustaría quedarme aquí y estar al lado de Ethan pero el tener un don como el mío es más peligroso de lo que imaginan, solo quería que supieran que lo que hice no fue para enviarlos a su destrucción evite que su futuro se transformara en algo que no deseaban, tal vez dentro de unos años mas lo entiendan. Aurora salió sin darnos la oportunidad de decir nada y nos dejo aun mas confundidos.

"Tal vez deberías hablar con ella" le envié a Ethan y salió corriendo tras ella.

-¿Estás bien Ness?- me pregunto la abuela- asentí hacia ella y seguí comiendo mi helado. Justo cuando estaba terminando de comerlo Ethan entro y se sentó a mi lado.

-Regresara- dijo viéndome a mi pero hablando en voz alta para que los demás escucharan- dijo que regresaría para el nacimiento de nuestro bebé y que ahí nos explicaría todo.

-Bueno realmente espero que ella encuentre su lugar en el mundo- dije y Ethan me sonrió.

-Estoy seguro de que lo hará, ahora hay un don que debo aprender a controlar- salimos de casa para ayudar a Ethan con su nuevo don.

Para el final del día lo logro y yo tenía un gran antojo de sangre de puma.

-Tal vez debamos ir de caza- dijo papá con una sonrisa.

-Bien todo sea por el bebé- dijo tía Alice riendo mientras arrastraba a tío Jazz por el bosque, papá me cargo en su espalda para que yo no tuviera que correr y sonreí porque sabía que nunca dejarían de ser tan sobre protectores conmigo.

**_Fin_**

**Bueno hemos llegado al final de esta historia, aun falta el epilogo, ya lo tengo escrito así que al primer review lo subire :) Quiero agradecerles por seguirme con esta historia, y si hay inspiracion espero no alejarme mucho tiempo de fanfiction, estoy escribiendo a mis propios personajes y en cuanto tenga una historia confirmada lo publicare en mi perfil para quienes deseen puedan leerme :) Gracias de nuevo, sin ustedes yo no estaria aqui :* Nos leemos en el epilogo **


	25. Epilogo: Un nuevo amanecer

**Epilogo: Un nuevo amanecer**

**Nessie Pov**

Los ultrasonidos nunca funcionaron conmigo, así que aun no se cual es el sexo de mi bebé y estoy por dar a luz, mi embarazo se desarrollo de forma normal, así que no tenemos idea de que esperar, Ethan y yo acordamos que el nombre lo escogeríamos cuando naciera el bebé y esperaba que en ese momento se me ocurriera uno porque me encontraba en blanco.

Las cosas estaban de maravilla por la casa, nuestros amigos vampiros habían decidido visitarnos hace unas semanas y hoy se despedían, los Vulturis estaban al tanto de nuestra situación y decidieron apoyarnos en todo ya que estaban muy agradecidos por lo que hicimos por ellos, un vampiro en especial llamado Alec llamaba mi atención ya que en varias ocasiones me pregunto acerca de mi embarazo y acerca de cómo me sentía.

Leah había dado a luz a un hermoso niño llamado Hayden, ella y su esposo Andrew habían decidido vivir en la reserva y Leah había dejado de convertirse para comenzar a envejecer al lado de su hijo y esposo.

Seth y Julie se habían casado hace dos meses y al igual que Leah, Seth dejo de convertirse para envejecer al lado de Julie, todos lamentaban la muerte de Jacob pero él había salvado a Ethan y aunque suene egoísta tal vez las cosas debieron ser así. Mis padres estaban terminando de despedir a los Denali y se dirigieron hacia mí que me encontraba recostada en uno de los sillones de la sala. Acaricie mi vientre, Ethan estaba sentado en el piso al lado de mi cabeza mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-¿Estás bien Ness?- pregunto papá, extrañamente los mareos no duraron mucho, el único síntoma presente del embarazo era el sueño constante y los antojos, agradecía infinitamente mis genes como vampiro que impedían que me doliera la espalda.

-Estoy bien, solo estoy cansada como siempre. ¿Escuchas algo?- cuando mamá estaba embarazada de mi, papá logro escuchar mis pensamientos, pero ahora todos estaban en blanco, lo único que podíamos escuchar era su corazón, fue gracias a eso que supimos que estaba embarazada, eso y la falta de mi periodo.

-Solo su corazón- sonreí, el bebé solo se movía en algunas ocasiones, y nunca sentí que me hiciera daño. Aunque creo que eso es también debido a mis genes de vampiro.

-Carlisle dice que no debe tardar en nacer, ya ha tomado vacaciones en el trabajo para ayudar en el parto- dijo mamá sonriendo.

Como no sabíamos mucho acerca de mi embarazo el abuelo equipó una habitación completa como quirófano para el parto, además tenía cientos de medicamentos en caso de ser necesario, a veces me sentía un poco abrumada con la atención que me daban.

-Y Alice corrió detrás del señor gritando "deme ese vestido"- dijo tío Emmett levantando las manos mientras gritaba- Edward se escondió en un café y Jasper tuvo que ir por ella antes de que el pobre hombre fuera tacleado por la enana.

-Era un hermoso vestido Gucci rojo y de mi talla, el solo lo quería para poder acostarse con su secretaria- se defendió tía Alice.

-Ustedes no tuvieron que correr detrás de ella, Edward y Rosalie se escondieron antes de llamar la atención, Emmett corrió detrás de mí para ver como pasaban las cosas- hablo tío Jasper y todos comenzaron a reír.

-Bueno al menos no fueron solos con ella dos semanas antes de San Valentín- dijo papá- era mi primer San Valentín con Bella y Alice me obligo a comprar cosas que al final se las regalo a Jasper.

-Y te obligo a ir con ella todos los días siguientes, no lo olvides- dijo la abuela y no pude evitar imaginar todas las cosas que debió comprar tía Alice.

-¡Basta! No soy la única que ha hecho tonterías.

-Es cierto, yo soy el Rey en eso- dijo tío Em y tía Rose oculto su cara en sus manos.

-¿Por qué a mí?- susurró.

-Oh, vamos nena, te has divertido conmigo- dijo abrazándola- recuerdo cuando juntos aterrorizamos a Mike...- dejo la frase a la mitad cuando recibió una mirada de advertencia de parte de todos mis tíos.

-¡Emmett Cullen!- grito el abuelo.

-Vamos Carlisle, el tipo era un cerdo- se defendió, yo me encontraba de los más divertida, a mi familia le encantaba recordar las locuras que hicieron en el pasado y vaya que habían hecho muchas.

-¿Que fue lo que hicieron Emmett?- pregunto Ethan.

-¡Ven!- dijo dirigiéndose a los demás- Por fin alguien aprecia mi arte. Como decía, Mike era un cerdo que estaba detrás de Bella en el instituto cuando era humana, un día aburridos y hartos de las constantes quejas de Edward acerca de los pensamientos de Mike sobre Bella, bueno decidimos divertirnos un poco con él.

Punzada... dolor...

-Fuimos a su casa una noche, sus padres eran los dueños de una tienda de deportes en Forks y salieron a una estúpida convención.

Dolor... punzada... dolor

-Llevábamos traje militar y...

-¡EMMETT CÁLLATE NESS SE HA PUESTO DE PARTO!- grito papá e inmediatamente todos se aglomeraron a mi alrededor.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Te duele mucho?

-¿Se te ha roto la fuente?

-Estoy nervioso

-¿Por qué no habla?

Sentí una increíble ráfaga de tranquilidad.

-Todos tranquilos, están estresando a Ness- le sonreí a tío Jasper.

-Estoy bien, solo son pequeños dolores, nada de qué preocuparse. ¡AH! - sentí un terrible dolor y de pronto me encontraba llena de liquido entre mis piernas-Mierda- susurre y después todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté vi al abuelo mirando entre mis piernas, me sonroje profundamente, hice un sonido de incomodidad y él me miro avergonzado.

-Lo lamento Ness, pero tenía que revisar cuantos centímetros de dilatación tenias.

-Está bien- dije aun avergonzada, a mi lado derecho estaba Ethan, me sonreía nervioso y a mi lado izquierdo estaban mis padres.

Al final de la habitación se encontraba tío Jazz, mire alrededor de la habitación para darme cuenta que solo estaban ellos.

-Intentamos darte algo de medicamento pero al parecer tu cuerpo rechaza todo, el parto será natural porque inmediatamente comienzas a curarte, creímos que el dolor te hizo desmayar pero solo fue la impresión, así que Jasper te ayudara un poco para que estés tranquila.

-De acuerdo.

Después de respiraciones profundas, tranquilizantes de parte de tío Jasper ya que Ethan se encontraba demasiado nervioso como para utilizar su don e indicaciones de parte del abuelo para que empezara a pujar ya que ya había dilatado lo suficiente comencé a pujar, en realidad solo sentía el esfuerzo, pero no dolor, no supe cuento tiempo paso así, Ethan me susurraba palabras de amor y de lo orgulloso que estaba de mí y mis padres me daban palabras de aliento.

-Muy bien Ness veo la cabeza- puje una vez mas y escuche el llanto de un bebé. Ethan se separo de mi y ayudo al abuelo cortando el cordón umbilical, vi como sonreía y cargo a nuestro bebé para traerlo hacia mí, cuando lo vi sonreí, lo puso en mis brazos y llore de felicidad.

-Bienvenida al mundo Emmalyn- los ojos de Ethan brillaban con adoración y supe que aprobaba el nombre que alguna vez fue de su hermana mayor.

Mis padres se acercaron para acariciar la cabecita de Emmalyn, ella sujeto el brazo de mi padre y después a mí.

"Es tan hermosa"

Mire a mi padre asombrada cuando el pensamiento llego a mí.

-Bienvenida a la familia Cullen Emmalyn- dijo él.

-A ustedes les encantan los nombres con diminutivos- dijo tío Em mientras cargaba a Emma, después del parto hubo una pequeña complicación y el abuelo me explico que ya no podría volver a embarazarme, en secreto agradecí ya que no quería tener que usar anticonceptivos por la eternidad. Emma estaba teniendo su segundo día de vida y su reunión oficial con la familia Cullen, al principio tuvimos algo de miedo ya que Emma es mas vampira que humana, sus ojos son color dorado y de inmediato tuvimos que alimentarla con sangre. Lo único que nos indicaba que tenía una parte humana era el latido de su corazón

-Era el nombre de la hermana de Ethan.

-Además es un nombre hermoso- defendió tía Rose.

Emma era capaz de transferir dones, algo que me demostró cuando transfirió el don de mi padre hacia mí, esperaba que mi pequeña no estuviera en peligro una vez que los vampiros se enteraran que existía.

El timbre de la casa sonó y la abuela se levanto a recibir a quien sea que fuera, Aurora entro a la casa con un regalo en su mano, le sonreí y ella fijo su vista en Emma que ahora era cargada por el abuelo, mi pequeña se desarrollaría como cualquier humano a diferencia de mi, pero eso no evitaba que no quisiéramos perdernos nada de su vida.

Emma era una bebé bastante tranquila, cuando Aurora la cargo ella no se quejo y pasamos una gran tarde en familia, yo por mi parte no podía sentirme más feliz, todo se había resuelto y esperaba que no volviéramos a tener problemas, aunque como dice papá con mi madre los problemas no alcanzan a kilómetros de distancia.

-¡Eso es! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Gánale al fanfarrón de tu abuelo!- los gritos del tío Em se escuchaban por todo el lugar. Emma y mi padre estaban jugando en unas carreras y ambos iban bastante parejos, aunque dentro de mi sabía que mi padre la estaba dejando ganar.

"No lo está haciendo, nuestra hija es tan buena como él, sabes que lo trae de familia" me hablo mentalmente mi esposo.

Mire a Ethan y no pude evitar sonreír, lucia increíblemente hermoso con su chaqueta de cuero negra, nuestra pequeña Emma ya tenía 20 años de vida, había dejado de envejecer a los 17 lo que tanto a Ethan como a mí nos pareció bien ya que queríamos seguir viéndola más pequeña que nosotros, algo que mis padres envidiaban ya que ellos lucían menores que yo.

Ethan me abrazo por la espalda y me recargue sobre su pecho, el tiempo solo me hacia amarlo cada día más y no arrepentirme de absolutamente nada de lo que habíamos vivido.

-¡Vamos Emma! ¡Cariño tu puedes!- Alec se unió a los gritos del tío Em, su relación con mi hija me había parecido un tanto extraña pero entendía lo que era tener el verdadero amor, Alec se había presentado en casa para el decimo quinto cumpleaños de Emma, sus ojos brillaban de un intenso dorado y mi hija lo amo desde el mismo instante en que lo vio, ambos se quisieron conocer poco a poco y ahora Alec era parte de nuestra familia.

Mi padre termino de humillar a mi hija y se le adelanto, yo sabía lo que era en realidad correr en su contra.

-¡Eso es injusto abuelo!- le grito- Me diste mucha ventaja, déjame perder honradamente- mi padre se comenzó a reír y después la abrazo dándole vueltas por todo el lugar. En cuanto se detuvieron Emma corrió a los brazos de Alec. Ethan se tenso a mi lado y no pude evitar sonreír, a mi padre le encantaba jugarle bromas, en algún momento esperaba que Ethan ya no se pusiera celoso. Alec había demostrado que estaba dispuesto a todo por mi pequeña y no le hubiera confiado mi hija a nadie más.

-Sabes que lo acepto, pero que no hagan eso frente a mi- mi hija estaba en un beso apasionado y no pude evitar recordar que mi padre se entero cuando perdí mi virginidad.

-Es la ley de la vida Ethan- dijo papá burlón- todo lo que se hace se paga.

Mamá llego corriendo hacia los brazos de mi padre y ambos se fundieron en uno de esos momentos en los que es mejor apartar la vista.

-Respira Bella- escuche decir a mi padre y no pude evitar sonreír.

-¡Hey! Estoy en medio de parejitas, quiero a mi Rose- gritó tío Em, haciéndonos reír a todos y separándonos un poco para no incomodarlo.

Hayden salió de la gran mansión al lado de Aurora, a pesar de tener su descendencia de licántropos no se ha transformado, mi padre nos explico que solo lo hacen cuando se sienten amenazados no enamorados... digo... bueno el parecía ser el perro guardián de Aurora, la seguía a todos lados y siempre que estaba de visita preguntaba por ella. Aurora no le hacía mucho caso por ser de la edad de mi hija pero él seguía envejeciendo y ella se había congelado casi a la misma edad que Ethan.

Cuando Alec apareció por aquella puerta en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hija, Aurora nos conto la verdadera historia de la lucha con los Vulturis. Al parecer aun con la mente lavada de Alec mi hija se había enamorado de él y el de ella, pero la personalidad de lealtad que Ella le había impuesto lo había llevado a traicionar a Emma revelando su don y convirtiéndola en un blanco de lo Vulturis tanto ella como nuestra familia, así que antes de que naciera Aurora quiso asegurarse de que habría un futuro a salvo para ella.

Toda la familia se reunió alrededor de una fogata, que bueno solo Hayden, sus padres y yo necesitábamos, y comenzamos a contarnos historias, las locuras de nuestra familia predominaban y yo me sentía orgullosa de pertenecer a muchas de ellas, Ethan y tío Em se hicieron compañeros de travesuras y tenían mucho que contar. Muy entrada la noche cada quien se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones y descansé en los brazos de mi amado esposo, a veces no necesitábamos una relación sexual para sentir esa conexión especial que tenemos.

Estando ahí tranquila sobre su pecho pensé en nuestra vida y en lo feliz que soy, Emma era feliz y eso es algo que me ha llenado de alegría, su infancia a pesar de las diferencias de tiempo se parecía mucho a la mía ya que la eduque como lo hicieron mis padres conmigo. Tenía una vida increíble y disfrutaría de ella por el resto de la eternidad.

Si mi padre escribiera un final el diría:

**Por siempre.**

**Llegamos al final de la historia, muchas gracias por apoyarme durante este tiempo, estoy escribiendo historias por mi cuenta pero no abandonare del todo fanfiction, me divierto mucho escribiendo con personajes que conozco y el apoyo que me han dado aquí ha hecho que me atreva a subir mis propias historias, gracias a quienes han seguido esta historia desde el principio y gracias por todos sus comentarios, follows y favoritos. Quiero agradecer en especial a: **

**Annie Pattinson, marieisahale, zonihviolet, Maya Masen Cullen, Nandita21unexplained, daluar, eumeliagastelum, nenitta princess, Melania, Mai Cullen Grey, Ale74, hola, guest, Liz, Diablillo07, Bitah Hawhtorne Cullen Hale, bluma26**

**Quienes se hicieron presentes con sus comentarios, muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

**De mis lectoras en facebook gracias por apoyarme durante el tiempo que tuve problemas en fanfiction, gracias a :**

**Yoselin Reyes Bautista, America Sevilla, Dahia Mereles, Sharon Becerrita Gastelum Noriega, Mitzi Zadai Bolaños Hernandez, Patricia Cabello Dominguez, YaaleXa Garduz.**

**Espero regresar pronto a fanfiction os quiero mucho nos leeremos pronto, besos :***

**Agradecimiento especial a bluma26 gracias a ella tienen epilogo, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia :* gracias.**


End file.
